New face
by Backlash Button
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive wants a new person in the Phantomhive house hold, so he commands sebastian to spread the word about a new maids position. this story is the best i ever made! keep the reviews coming!
1. Cake and Tea

RAWR! I AM THE DRAGON KING!

A girl with raven black waist length hair that was in two high pig-tails, she was in a waitress outfit, serving the customers, she wasn't too happy either, but she had to put up with it, since her family ran the resturant.

"Alana, i need you to go get some more supplies, mom is still not back from where ever she went, and dad is with some clients, Alden is too busy flirting with the customers daughters, i'll take care of your tables, cousin Branden is frustrated that there is no more meat and other things, so hurry up, and go to the market." Alana's sister said

"All right Lorena, i'll be back as soon as i can, please get the people their food, you know how they are." Alana said to her older sister, as she went to the back room of the resturant and took off the apron, she walked out the back door, only to see her twin brother making out with one of the customers daughters,

"Aren't you suppose to be working, instead of swapping spit with one of the customers daughters, Alden." Alana looked at the surprised expression of her brother, who had short black hair, and light blue eyes, while alana had a sapphire blue colored eyes, "Just get inside, but if i hear anything coming from your room tonight, i'm telling lorena. and you know how lorena gets when she is mad." Alana said then she walked away, and put on her navy blue trench coat her parents got for her birthday, and they gave alden a dark blue waist coat, alden complained, but soon shut up after lorena gave him a new pair of shoes, lorena got alana ribbons, since she liked ribbons. Alana walked through the small town and sighed, _"I'd rather be a maid than a waitress." _Alana thought as she walked, she then noticed she forgot to bring a basket, and forgot the money, "UGH! this is just not my day!" Alana groaned and continued to walk around, then it began to rain, "Can't i just have a break!" Alana yelled, which echoed through out the empty streets. Alana just sighed and went to some place dry, she went inside the bakery she went to to get bread and other things, the bell attached to the door rang as she entered and closed the the door.

"Well if it isn't alana, what can i do for you dear?" the shop owner Meredth asked, as her husband Clyde took some bread from the oven. "I cant buy anything meredith, i forgot my backet and money at he resturant, because since theres a party going on there, we ran out of food, and my sister sent me out to get more, and alden, as you already know," Alana stopped, then she, meredith and clyde finished the sentence together, "he is kissing one of the customers daughters." they sighed, "That will get him introuble one day, does he know that?" Clyde asked as he put in anothe batch of bread in the over, "I think he does, he just doesn't want to care, but thats my big-headed brother for you." Alana said, as she sat down at one of the tables, meredith went in the backroom and then came out with a good sized basket and walked to alana. "Here alana, have this and take this money to get what you need; you need to be getting back, here also an umbrella." Meredith said as she handed alana the basket, some money and an umbrella.

"Oh, no, i can't accept this." Alana tried to give back the backet and money, but meredith shook her head, "Take it, i insist, you put up with a lot in the resturant, you work all day and night, hardly getting sleep because of your father saying the resturant is open all day and night, now, get going, the rain stopped, but i dont doubt it will rain again." Meredith said as she ushered alana out, "Thank you miss Meredith, i'll see you both soon." Alana waved and ran off to get what she needed. "That girl is something else, don't you think clyde?" Meredith asked her husband as she kissed him, "Alana will get her life in check once she reaches a certain age, but with her, she is beautiful inside and out, one of these days, someone is going to ask for her hand, and i will be there to threaten the one who asks her." Clyde said in a tone that sounded like it was normal for him to say that, his wife had a sweat drop on the back of her head, "If you say so honey, if you say so." Meredith said, and then the door bell rang, meredith and her husband looked to see a man with black hair, red-orange eyes, and was clad in black. "Welcome to our bakery, how can we help you?" Meredith asked in a dreamy voice, as her husband looked at her in shock, the man looked at meredith and put on a small smile as he spoke "My master wants something sweet, but h is also very picky, i heard from one of the other servants this is the place to come to get a variety of sweets." the man said.

"Oh, well, maybe your master will like this." Meredith took out a chocolate cake, that had 3 layers, the bottom was white chocolate, the middle milk chocolate and the top dark chocolate, the cake was decorated with white frosting stripes, leaving some of the cake to be seen, and the top was covered with white frosting, and there were blue and red frosting flowers with green frosting vines that was in an artistic design around the cake. "He will like this." the man said, meredith nodded then grabbed a white box and put the cake in it, and then put the box in a bag. "Would you like some tea also? we have a wide variety of tea." Meredith pointed to the wall farthest away, the man looked and walked over to the wall, he scanned the shelves then took 3 packages of tea, then went back to the register. "This is all." the man said, meredith nodded then rang it up. "That will be 7.26." Meredith told the man, he gave her the money and then walked out with the bag that had a box of cake and tea bags. "You sold him one of alana's cakes, why?" Clyde asked his wife, "I don't know, i just felt the cake should go to him, thats why i never sold it to anyone else who wanted it, i didn't fell like they should have it, and you know what else he baught," Meredith leaned on the counter as her husband looked at her with a questioning look, "he also baught alana's rose, lilac and cherry tea, that girl has great things headed for her, its jsut obvious, and plus that man was so handsome!" Meredith put her hands on both sides of her face as she giggled while thinking of the man that just left with a blush on her face and a pink spakleing back round with the guy in it, clyde had the O_O expression and walked away.

*At Phantomhive manor*

Sebastian just got back from the market, with the cake and tea, when he was inside the mansion, finnian, maylene and bard were running around cleaning, only resulting to tons of damage, but when they saw sebastian, they stopped and said "Sebastian! we need to get ready! because afew guest suddenly decided to call while you were out and said they were coming over!" all three servants said, maylene was blushing as she was closest to sebastian, finnian is freaking out aka totally spazzing out!, while bard is freaking out just not like finnian with a cigarette in his mouth. "I see, and the young master?" Sebastian asked, "H-he's in the study." Maylene answered, sebastian nodded thne went to the kitchen; while he was in there, he put one of the new tea's in the pot, he smelled roses and knew it was the tea, then he cut up the cake and put a piece on a plate, then the other pieces on an other plate, and then he put the tea pot, with the cup set, and the cake on a tray they was on a cart and took it to the young master.

When sebastian got to the study, he knocked, and then opened the door, he saw the young master Ciel Phantomhive sitting in the chair looking at paper work. "Young master, todays tea is rose tea, with chocolate layered cake, scones, and cookies." Sebastian told him, ciel looked up, "Where did you get rose tea from? its rare to find that." Ciel looked at his demon butler as he set the piece of cake infront of him and poured the tea after; ciel took a bit out of the cake, he liked it, then he sipped the tea, "Where did you get this from, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, "From a bakery in town,they had a variety of tea's, but that one and two others caught my eyes, so i got them." Sebastian answered, "What are the other tea's?" Ciel then asked sebastian, "I also baught lilac and cherry tea." was said butlers answer, ciel nodded then said "We need another maid, maylene needs help, so go around town saying there is an opening to be a maid here, and i also need extra help, it is kind of boring here, with just us living here, a new aquiantence might brighten up this house, even if it was a bit." the 12 year old Earl said to his butler that nodded then left to make flers and do whatever to spread the word that a new maid is wanted in the Phantomhive house hold.

Ciel called maylene, finnian, bard and tanaka to his study, "Y-you w-wish to speak with us, young m-master?" Maylene said, ciel looked at them, "Yes, we will be having a new face here, so please treat her with respect." Ciel told them, "So its a girl thats going to be here, young master?" Bard asked, "Yes, she will help maylene with maid duties, and maybe brighten up this dim house hold." Ciel answered, his servants nodded then left to clean the house for the new maid that was arriving. Sebastian came into the study with his usual up to something smile 15 minutes later. "Did you do what i told you?" Ciel asked sebastian, "Yes, young master, tomorrow there will be a contest of who can do maid duties at noon in the garden." Sebastian told him, ciel sighed and finished his work, as he continued to eat his cake and drink his tea, _"This tea and cake are good, i wonder who made them?"_ Ciel thought to himself, sebastian just smirked.

Alana was helping branden cook everything, while her siblings were running around giving people their food, they never had so many customers before, alana's dad was showing people to their tables and picking up the tips and total of how much the food was from the tables, then led other customers to the tables. "It was your idea to leave the resturant open all day, everyday." Lorena told her father as she passed him, he sighed then his wife came in yelling "There's a maid position open at Phantomhive manor!" and she waved a newspaper in the air, the customers got quiet and listened, lorena went to her mother and took the paper out of her hands, and began to read the paper.

_"The Earl of Phantomhive manor has made an event to decide who his new maid will be, women 15 and older are eligable to participate in the event, be in the Phantomhive garden by noon tomorrow, where the participants will be tested in 5 tests: Cleaning, cooking, sewing, and serving the Earl; the last event will be the final event, as the last remaining participans will be tested by the Earl himself, in seeing how well they can take care of him. All women that are involved must be songle with no children or have any type of relationships, because the one chosen will be living in Phantomhive manor with the other servants."_

After lorena read it, there was much talk about it, "I wonder what made him to want a new maid." a customer asked, while the others thought of answers, alana and branden were even discussing it as they continued to cook. "What reason do you think made the earl want a new maid, Alana?" Banden asked Alana, said girl shrugged, "Maybe he wants to see a new face, or probably wants a friend." Alana answered, "I say he just wants someone to keep his bed warm at night." Branden said as he turned over some meat, Alana shrugged again and just continued to cook. Around 10:30 P.M. alana's father said he was going to sop having the resturant open for 24 hours, because it was causing stress on his family, after everyone left after finishing their food and drinks. "You should go out for the maid position alana, you do well in all the categories that were listed in the paper." Lorena said, "I dont know rena, i doubt i'll be chosen." Alana said, as she, her sister, cousin, mother and father sat at one of the tables once the resturant was clean. "I dont think you will alana." her father said, "Why not?" Alana asked, "Because, during my meeting earlier, one of the customers, which is a duke, has a son, who asked for your hand in marriage." Alana's dad said, "Oh! A wedding! And its my own daughters wedding!" Alana's mother said with sparkles in her eyes, alana looked down, her bangs covering her eyes, "And you accepted his offer without asking me first?" Alana was mad, because she was going to be married off against her will, "All i want is for you to be taken care of, Alana, please understand that i-" alana cut off her father by standing up and walking out of the resturant.

"Bad move dad, you knew how Alana felt against arranged marriages, when only one side knows about it, until its almost the wedding day that the other person finds out." Lorena scolded her father, who was looking at the table top. "I just want whats best for my youngest daughter." he said, "You should of thought about her feelings uncle Travis, when my father put my sister in an arranged marriage, she destroyed almost everything in the house because it was against her will, and when she got married, she ran away with her husbands head maid." Branden told his uncle, who looked at him with a curious expression, "And yes, that day we found out my sister liked women, but i love her either way." Branden said, "My sister ran away with the gardener when she was about to get married." his aunt said, "Really aunt Celine? Aunt Holly ran away with the gardener?" Brendan asked, "I remember that, aunt Holly told me what she was going to do, i saw she was unhappy by what was about to happen, i don't blame her, and i dont blame alana for ignoring you, her feelings matter more in this type of situation more than anything, alana also believes theres no happiness if only one person is happy, while the other is not, if both people love each other and are happy then the marriage will be fine." Lorena said as she got up and went to look for alana. "Tell the duke to tell his son, that alana refused his offer, and to stop whatever preparations were being made." Celine said to her husband as she went to their home above the resturant, leaving travis and branden. "Do you think it was a bad idea to accept the proposal without alana's opinion?" Travis asked his nephew, "Yes, alana wants to get married for love and happiness, not just for someone else, but herself." Branden said, then left to go to sleep, leaving his uncle to think about what he did.

Alana was on the rooftop thinking, until she finally made up her mind, she will try out for the maid position thats open at Phantomhive manor.

Like it? hate it? plz just review


	2. Chasing Sebby

**School and education are two completely different things**** _**

The next morning Alana got up early, she got dressed into one of the many dresses she made, this one was blue and black, with a corset top that had lace sleeves attached that went to her elbows and fit snug on her arms, she put on blue lace fingerless gloves, the top also had straps to go over her shoulders, with the skirt at the blottom that flared at the hips stopping just an inch or two above her knee, the skirt was black, with touches of shimmering blue fabric over it. Alana put on black stockings with shoes that had a heel and strapped around her ankle, she put on her black ribbon choker that had a blue hear hanging from it, she had her hair down and tied some of it back with a blue ribbon; she then put on her coat and went into town to get herself some breakfast. Alana went to the bakery she always went to.

"Alana? What are you doing here?" Clyde asked his usual customer, "I came to get breakfast, theres a competition going on this afternoon, and i want to be part of it." Alana answered, clyde nodded then his wife came in the room, she was all dressed and ready for todays work. "Alana, did you hear about the competition thats happening later at Phantomhive manor?" Meredith asked, "Yes, i'm going to try and get that maid position, i am tired of working everyday of the week and dont enough sleep." Alana answered as clyde set a plate of french toast that had powdered sugar on it, then he put a tea pot, with 3 tea cups on the table, sme syrup, forks and knives and some smaller plates. Clyde and his wife then sat at the table, getting some toast and eating it, "I'll get the tea." Alana said then she went to the shelf with the many tea's, she picked out her strawberry tea and braught it back to the table and put it int he tea pot. "This smells nice." Meredith complimented as alana poured her a cup of tea and took a sip, "You have a talent of making tea and pastries, alana, you should work here." Meredith then said, "Thank you for your offer, but i just dont feel like i belong in waitressing, i feel more comfortable cleaning, cooking and other things when its for one person, not many people all at once." Alana explained, the couple looked at her then smiled softly, "Good luck at the competition, Alana, we'll be cheering you on." Clyde said as he put his hand on alana's head, she smiled and giggled, the couple looked at her with even bigger smiles; alana stood at the bakery until 11:20, it was a 20 minute walk to the mansion, so she got a head start, as alana was walking towards the mansion, she saw many girls close to her age walking towards the mansion, she also saw how skimpy and how bright the color their outfits were, _"At least i'm not dresed like them."_ Alana thought, as she continued to walk, she oput her hands in her dress pockets, she felt the bag of rose tea she braught with her, just incase it was needed. Alana took out the pocket watch she inherited from her late grandfather and looked at the time, it was 11:41 when she arrived at the mansion, she saw women go into an entrance, she followed and she had a sweat drop at what she saw.

In the garden, there were more that 50 tables lined up in rows, she looked around and saw the garden was split up for each event, but as she looked, the number of tables decreased. "I guess its til the last few standing." Alana said out loud, then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked and saw a boy with light brown hair, dark green eyes, in a white shirts, brown pants and shoes with a hat hanging from his neck, "Are you going to be part of the competitan, miss?' the boy asked, alana nodded, the boy smiled and took hold of her hand, "H-hey! what are you doing?" Alana said, "You need to sign up so you can participate." the boy led her to a booth, where a girl with dark red hair in pig-tails and glasses that had the left lense cracked and next to her was a blond guy with blond hair, blue eyes, had goggles hanging from his neck. "That dress is so cute!" the girl said as she looked at alana's dress, "T-thank you." Alana said, "Dont pay attention to her, just sign here, put your full name and favorite number." The blond guy told her and gave her a clip board, alana looked at the many names of girls, and some of the girls on the list were friends of hers or daughters of her parents friends, "Favorite number?" Alana questioned, "We have no idea either, we just went along with it." the guy answered, alana nodded and put her name :

NAME: Alana Blaine Favorite number: 13

After alana out her name and favorite number, she gave the clip board back, the guy looked at it then looked at her, "Your favorite number is 13?" he asked, "I know people say its an unlucky number, but for me, its always been my favorite number, i don't know why, but it has." Alana answered truthfully, the guy looked at her then nodded, the girl next to him just looked and then said "Finny! bring whatever girls you find coming into the garden and bring them here! the competion starts in..." the girl stopped and tried to remember what time it was, alana chuckled then took out her pocket watch she opened it and said "Its 11:50, so 10 more minutes til it starts." the girl looked at alana and hugged her, while saying "Thank you!", alana chuckled and patted the girls head, "Don't mention it, i'm glad to help." Alana said as she smiled abit, the boy that led alana to the sign-up booth came back afew minutes later with afew dozen girls inskimpy and brightly colored maid out-fits._ "I wonder who they're trying to impress?"_ Alana thought as she moved out of the way to let the remaining girls sign in, alana looked around some more and wasnt paying attention when she felt herself falling, alana shut her eyesbraced herself for the impact, but didn't feel the ground, only strong arms encircling her in a protective embrace, she opened her eyes, and she saw a handsome man with red-orange eyes and pale skin, _"By the way he's dressed, he must be the butler."_ Alana thought, the man helped her up, alana then remembered her mannners, she curtsied and bowed her head while saying "Thank you for catching me.", she looked up to see the man smiling at her, alana didn't know why, but the smile made her think he wasn't normal, she just shrugged it off, then man spoke, "You must be careful walking, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be injured.", alana blushed a bit and muttered a thank you once more before walking away, leaving the man smirking in her direction and leaving himself to start the competition.

Alana walked back to where she saw the first round tables, by the looks of it, girls were trying to get the front row, alana wondered why, until she saw a stage, and on the stage was a boy, wearing black shorts, and a dark blue blazer,with a wite shirt under neath, and a ribbon type string that was blue and tied to a loose bow around his neck, the boy had black hair, pale skin that was abit dark than the man she met before, he had on a top hat, he also had an eye patch over his right eye, while his left eye was not covered and alana saw he had a blue eye, alana noted that the boys eyes were almost the same color as hers, but hers were abit more darker, she also saw the man that caught her from falling, _"So thats why every girl here is wearing skimpy bright colored maid outfits." _Alana covered her mouth with her hand as she chuckled at the girls in vained attempt to catch the butlers eye, alana couldn't help but laugh to herself, her shoulders shook from laughing, but the majority didnt notice, but like i said, the majority didnt notice alana laughing, afew people did notice and wondered why she was laughing.

"Sebastian," Ciel Phantomhive got his butlers attention, "Yes, young master?" Sebastian asked, "Find out why that girl is laughing." Ciel continued as he pointed to a girl with his cane that has on blue and black dress that matched what he was wearing, compared to the other girls who were wearing bright colors. Sebastian nodded and went to find out what made the girl with the black and blue dress laugh. Sebastian use one of his demon skill of mind reading, and he read the girls mind, what he found was amusing, he saw in her head she was laughing at all the girls that were wearing skimpy bright colored maid outfits, and were looking at the butler trying to get his attention, a thought sebastian saw was one that he couldn't help but look at twice, the girl thought about him, and how his eyes looked, he even heard her thought, _"Those eyes, i never seen eyes the color of a sun-set before, he's not normal, but it doesnt matter to me, i'm not normal myself."_ Sebastian looked at the girl, and noticed she was looking at the sky, sebastian looked at the sky, he saw he looking at a cloud, _"It looks like a bunny or is it a rabbit, i always get those two confused."_ is what sebastian heard next, he chuckled at the thought, Ciel looked at his butler then said "Sebastian, did you find out what that girl is laughing at?' Ciel asked, "Yes, young master," Sebastian answer, "Well, what was she laughing about?" Ciel asked Sebastian, said butler answered "She was laughing at what all the other girls are wearing, and how they try to get my attention.", Ciel looked at alana, "At least she didn't dress like the other girls." Ciel commented and drank his tea, Sebastian just stood there until the clock struck 12, and the sun was high in the sky.

Alana was lookng for a spot to stand, but pretty much all the spots that wwere left were in the back, alana sighed and began to walk towards the back until someone tapped her shoulder again, she looked and saw it was the red ead pig-tailed girl from the sign-up booth, she was smiling, "Theres a spot in the first row if your looking for one." she said, alana nodded and followed the girl, and the spot was indeed in the first row, but the girl forgot to mention it was a seat right infront of the stage, and infront of the boy that was drinking his tea, and his butler beside him. Alana sighed and waited for everything to bgin, she then saw the boy that led her to the booth get on stage with a microphone, "This should be interesting." Alana whispered to herself as she looked at him, the boy began to speak.

"Good after noon lovely ladies, My name is finnian i am the gardener of this establishment-" Finnian introduced himself, the girls were looking at him with a bored expression, Sebastian noticed then took the microphone from him and said "Are you lovely ladies ready to try to get the maid position at the Phantomhive mansion?" suddenly the girls were all happy and giggling while replying "Yes!", alana just looked at everyone and this is what came to mind:

_"...The hell is wrong with these girls? the first guy was cute, but then again, compared to the butler...no! bad alana! no perverted thou- and its too late, already thought them."_ Alana said in her mind, she sighed and just payed attention to what was going to happen, she noticed it was kinda warm, so she took off her coat and put tied it around her waist, she was fixing the ribbon that was tied in a bow at the top of her dress, not noticing the girls looked at her in envy, until alana felt evil glares being shot at her, she looked around and saw all the girls that were in seeing distance glare, "The butler is right there, so you dont need to pay attention to me." Alana pointed to sebastian and the girls immediatly looked away giggling and batting their eyelashes again, "Wow, even i'm not that dull minded." Alana didn't want to admit it to herself, but she thought sebastian was really handsome ( we all know us fan girls wouldn't mind having sebastian as a butler) alana shook of the thought and continued to listen, but then realized the butler was having trouble talking, as the girls were chasing him, alana sweat dropped and moved onto the stage to get better view, she chuckled as some girls fell and got their dresses dirty. "Why are you not part of the mob that is chasing my butler?" a voice asked alana, she turned and saw the boy drinking his tea, staring at her, she curtsied abit and bowed her head, "I don't see the point of running after a man that doesn't return my feelings, i detest arranged marriages. I believe true love can happen if you let it grow, instead of keeping it a secret." Alana answered, the boy stared at her, then his tea.

"Make me some tea." the boy told alana, she nodded then said "Yes young lord." and took the tea pot, the girl with one of the broken lense on the glasses she was wearing handed alana a new teap pot of hot water, alana went back afew minutes later, to make it seem like she actually did it. "You took less time than it normally does to heat water and bring it back." the boy said, alana frozen and gulped, _"Crap! he figured i had help!" _Alana thought, the boy looked at her and held a small smile, "Your fast, that is acceptable in my eyes." the boy said, alana sighed and had a small smile on her pale pink lips. She tried to find the tea to put in the tea pot, "Um, young lord, where's the tea at?" Alana asked, the boy looked at her, then looked at the tray, "It was there, hm, it seems that i finished it, it was good." the boy had a small smile on his face, "What was the tea? i can go get some if you would like." Alana offered, the boy looked at her, "It was a rare tea, rose tea to be exact." The boy said, alana looked at him, then took out the package she took with her, the rose tea came in a dark red shiny package that had the picture of a rose on it, the boy looked at her, then said "It came in that same package." Alana looked at him, then she giggled, "Well, i have this on me, you can have it, i don't know why i braught it, but i just thought it would come in handy." Alana said, the boy nodded, alana opened the package and put some of the tea leaves in the pot, she shook the pot afew times next, then she picked up the cup that was on the saucer and poured the tea inside the cup, the boy looked at alana is approval, alana set down the pot and handed the tea to the boy, "Your tea, young lord." she curtsied and then continued to look at the girls that were running after sebastian.

"They never give up do they?" Alana asked out loud, Ciel chuckled and sipped his tea, the chase for sebastian still went on, girls falling and squealing then getting back up and chasing him again looked like it was going to go on for awhile. "I can make you something to eat young lord, if you wish." Alana offered, Ciel looked at her and nodded, "Make me a chocolate layer cake; white chocolate at the bottom, milk chocolate in the middle and dark chocolate at the top, with white frosting, blue and red frosting roses with green vine frosting." Ciel said, alana stared at him, then nodded, and left, she saw the girl with the broken glasses talking to the boy who led her to the booth and the guy that asked if she was serious about her favorite number being 13, also there was an old guy drinking tea, with the one eyed spectacle on his face. "Um, excuse me, i was told to make a cake, can you show me to the kitchen?" Alana asked the group, they looked at her, then nodded and started going to the mansion, 5 minutes later they were in the kitchen, alana went around the kitchen getting her supplies, she then started on the cake, she was surprised to find 3 cabinets supplied with white, milk and dark chocolate. Since alana was an awesome cook, she knew just what tempurature to put the stove to melt the chocolate fast, and she then got the batter for the cake and frosting ready. after 15 minutes she had put the batter in 3 pans of the same size., and put the chocolate in each then stirred them, and put them in the oven; rose got started on the frosting, she did what she had to do then added the food coloring (i have no idea how to make frosting from scratch)

30 minutes later the cakes were finished, alana took each cake out and set them on the countertop, she then set the plate where the cake was going to be place, she took each cake from the pan with a spatula, then layered them, soon she put the white icing, she did the strip pattern on the sides of the cake, then covered the top with the white icing, she then put the red and blue icing roses, and finally she put the green icing vines that decorated the whole cake. "Done!" Alana was proud at her work, it was an exact replica of the cake she made for the bakery that meredith and clyde own. "A-amazing! thats the same cake the young master ate yesterday!" Finny, Maylene and Bard said in shock, while tanaka was drinking his tea and enjoying it. "He is very good at relaxing." Alana pointed to tanaka who smiled at her, alana cut a piece of the cake, then cut the cake in the same size proportions of the piece she took and put on a plate. "Can i use a tray to carry this?' Alana asked, finnian gave her a tray, "I need a tray that can fit both plates of cake, not one that can hold 5 chipmunks." Alana told him, he took back the tray and gave her the one that could fit both plates of cake, alana left with the tray, with help from maylene that opened the door to the kitchen and led her back to the garden. Maylene also helped alana to move what ever was on the cart that had the tea pot and cut so she could set down the cake, "Here you are, young lord." Alana gave Ciel the piece of cake, he was surprised she made it the same way, as the one he ate yesterday, we was even more surprised she made the entire cake like the one he ate the day before. Ciel put down his cake then stretched, then he heard something, a tearing of fabric, alana also heard the noise; Ciel took off his jacket and saw the hem by his shoulder ripped, he sighed, "I can sew it back, my mother taught me how to sew, i made this dress and others." Alana explained to Ciel, he looked at her, then gave her his jacket, "I need thread, a needle and scissors." Alana told him, he nodded and called for maylene, alana told her to get dark blue thread, a needle, and scissors; and in 3 minmutes flat, maylene got everything, alana sat on the floor on her knees as she turned ciel's coat inside out, she measured the thread, put it through the eye of the needle, cut it, tied the end, then started sewing, in 5 minutes she was done, and the whole that used to be there, wasnt there, she put the jacket back the way it was, and handed it back to ciel, who stared at her in amazment.

"What's your name?" Ciel asked as he put on his coat, "Alana, alana blaine." Alana said, "Your the first person to call me young lord." Ciel said to her, "I'm sorry if i offended you." Alana apologized, "I like it." Ciel said to her, alana looked at him, and gave him a small smile, alana then watched the chasing of the butler continue, she took out her pocket watch and looked at the time, "Wow, its already 1:35, and they are still chasing him, these girls are serious." Alana said in shock, Ciel nodded, he then noted how the girl, or alana as he found out, did 3 out of the 5 tasks, he was impressed, but he didnt want to admit it. Ciel got up from his chair and walked off the stage, Alana covered the cake and Ciels piece of cake and followed as he went intot he house, then into the kitchen, he ordered his servants to wreck the kitchen they gave the "Are you fricken serious?" look, "I think he's sserious by the way he said it." Alana knew that expression all to well, because her rother made that face when their dad asked him to wake up early and do chores when he got introuble; and so the servants, minus tanaka, practically destroyed the kitchen. "Wow, you destroyed this kitvhen in less that 5 minutes...Good job!" Alana gave them a smile and 2 thumbs up. "Clean this up with in this half hour." Ciel ordered, alana nodded, she loved a good challenge, she was the only one in there, because ciel had everyone wait outside the kitchen until the clock read 2:10, alana knew her time limit and when to be finished so did ciel, she didnt waste time sweeping the whole place, throwing out the ashes, parts of the ceiling, random metal parts that came from god knows where, then she then began cleaning the walls, counter tops and ceiling. when she was done, all three were sparkling, then she washed the dishes and repaired everything, (because she is just that awesome, like sebastian) then she mopped the floors, she collapsed by the stove as she took out her pocket watch and looked at the time, "A minute to spare." Alana muttered as she regained her breath; the door opened to reveal everyone that was out side the kitchen. They all walked in, tanaka helped alana up from the floor. "You did all this in half an hour?" Maylene, finny, and bard asked in shock, "When you work as a waitress in your families resturant, sometimes you have to do certain jobs, my father put me, my siblings and cousin through a series of tasks, to fix damaged walls, floors, ceiling, and other things, just incase anything were to happen, and pretty much what you did, he did." Alana answered as she scratched the back of her head.

"You show skills that no normal girl would have, unless she was being trained to please her future husband." Ciel said out of nowhere, they jumped when he spoke, because the forgot he was there, "That too, my mother was against it, until one of her friends told her that dukes, counts and lords that have sons want a wife that can do alot are most wanted, she pretty much did the destroying as my dad explained what we had to do." Alana replied, Ciel nodded then left, he beckoned her and the others to follow, they went back outside, and went on the stage, when they were out there, they saw girls laying in the grass gasping for breath. "Young master, i'm sorry if i was not here to serve you." Sebastian kneeled in front of Ciel, who shook his head, "I think we found our new maid, Sebastian." Ciel told him, sebastian looked at him with a questioning look, Ciel walked over to Alana, "You will be the new maid of the Phantomhive house hold." Ciel said, alana was surprised, but then got over that as she curtsied and said "Thank you, young lord, i won't let you down." Alana was sincere as she said this, Ciel nodded then said, "Sebastian, get a carriage and go with alana to get her belongings." Ciel told his butler that nodded, "This way." said butler began walking and alana began to walk next to him.


	3. Not her day

**there alot of things you can do with your life,stealing a cop car is one,or be like kaiba,steals a car and looks good at the same time**

Alana followed the butler, as they walked towards a carriage that waited for them infront of the house, he helped her in then asked, "Where do you live?", alana answered "I live on Arlington, my family owns the resturant _Angels Dwelling_, but since the resturant serves lunch until 5, its still lunch time, so it will be packed, but when dinner time comes, its even more crowded." Alana answered, Sebastian nooded then closed the door, and getting in front of the carriage to rive it, and they were off. Alana looked at the scenery pass, she started humming a sog, and soon, she started singing

One time, Two times, you'd kiss me

How many times?

Since you've been gone, you don't kiss me

I don't know why

You say you love me

'cause we were the one

Now i'm alone

Though you aren't running anymore

In the waves and tides

My heart is tired of tears

Day by day

'Cause i still love you

More and more each day

Madness deep inside of me

Cannot stay

Sebastian listened to her sing, he hasn't heard a voice like that, in all the time he's been with Ciel, or any other person. He continued to steer the carriage with alana in it to her house/ family resturant, when he got there, he got off the drivers seat and to the door, he opened it and helped alana out, but she tripped over her feet, sebastian caught her, my lifting yher up bridal style, "S-sebastian! P-put me down!" Alana blushed, Sebastian shook his head and repeat "A beautiful girl lie you shouldn't be injured." Alana's blush darkened abit more, it was a bright rose color; Sebastian kicked the door sut with his foot with perfect ease, then walked to the resturant entrance, he set alana on the steps, she opened the door, only to be greeted my knives, "I DIDN'T DO IT and I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Alana yelled as she ducked down covering her head with her arms, as for Sebastian, he dodged everyone, and the ones he dodged, ended up going into the street, wither injuring people, or close to being injured, but the people were used to this, but the people with kids, still complained. "Alana! Where were you?" Alana looked to see her sister lorena walking towards her, "I won the maids position ay Phantomhive manor." Alana answered, the customers got quiet after she said that, "You are part of the Phantomhive staff?" A male customer asked, he had curly brown hair and grey eyes, "I am, and i just came to get my things, because the Earl of Phantomhive wants me to move in immediatly." Alana answered the guy, "Alana, you went and got the maids position, even though you are engadged?" Alana looked to see her best friend Bridget, she didn't see bridgets name on the list because bridget was already married, and had a child, even thought she was 17 like alana. "I'm not engadged, i'm against arranged marriages, theres no love, trust or true happiness if its only a one-sided love." Alana walked pasted everyone, she opened a door that was next to the bathroom, but on the other side revealed stairs.

"My room is upstairs." Alana pointed up the stairs as Sebastian nodded and followed, where alana lived, it was enough room for about 7 people, since they owned the whole building, alana headed for a door that was scratched and chipping; she opened the door, to reveal a colorful sight, it was like the rainbow threw up in her room. "I made almost everything in this room, when my mother finished teaching me how to sew when i was a kid." Alana went to another door, but this one was abit smaller, she opened it to reveal dresses of different colors and designs, and lengths. "I want to open my own clothing store, but i need a way to actually get a shop." Alana chuckled at the thought, she pulled out a few suitcases, then grabbed the dresses and folded them, she folded all her dresses, Sebastian just watched as she folded her clothes, put them in one of the suit cases and repeat the process, until the suit case was full she closed it. Alana had 3 suitcases of suit cases, and 1 suit case with all her under garments, she didn't care that Sebastian saw her under garments, she just some how knew he would try to look up her skirt. Alana went back to the closet and took out a bag, she put her jewelry box in it, her make-up, accessories, brush, and her many gloves of lengths, colors, and design. Alana got a box from the cabinet a cross from her room, and put her shoes in it; as alana was about to say she was done, she remembered her other coats, ran back to her closet and pulled out her pure white coat that some how stood clean for the past 2 years (or she does know how to get stains out of white) and was abit big for her, her two black ones: one went to her waist, while the other wen to her knee's, a burgandy colored one that went to her knee's, a plum colored one that went alittle past her butt, and finally her grey one that went to her knees; she put those coats in another box she got from the cabinet. "Is this all, miss Alana?" Sebastian asked, "Let me make sure." Alana answered, she went around her room and searched for anything that might of been forgotten.

After afew minutes alana stopped searching, "Thats it, i checked everywhere, closet, drawers and floor." Alana told Sebastian, who nodded, he piled the 4 suit cases and the shoe box on top and lifted the ile up, while alana grabbed her coat box, and purse with her belongings, they started down stairs with alan in front since she had less things and opened the door, people stared at her as she walked out of the resturant; Sebastian set down the pile he had, then opened the carriage door. Alana got in, and set the box she had across from her, Sebastian gove her the suitcaes and the box one by one, until they were all in the carriage. _"Finally, i'm leaving home."_ Alana thought to herself with a small smile, Sebastian noticed and smirked then closing the door and went to the drivers seat in front of the carriage, then left, the family ran outside to see the carriage round a corner. "I blame you for what has happened." Celine said to her husband, who sighed and went back to whatever he was doing.

_"Finally, i'm able to get away from there, on my own will." _Alana smiled to herself, as she looked at the stores and shops pass by as color-less blurs. When they were finally back at the Phantomhive household, Sebastian opened the door to let alana out, and apparently falling comes naturally to her, she tripped over her feet again, and Sebastian caught her again, she looked away, with a small blush forming on her skin, she averted her eyes to make it seem that the dirt was interesting, Sebastian just smirked and walked to the entrance, carrying alana, who didn't make any move to say she wanted down; Sebastian opened the door with ease, and walked through foyer, and up the stairs, taking a right, instead of a left. He stood infront of a door, then opened, inside was a well furnished room, it had blue walls, a white vanity set, green comforters covered the bed, the floor was cherry wood, there was a desk also made of cherry wood by the arge window that was on the side inches away from the bed, the window allowed the viwer to see the garden, there was a cherry wood wardrobe that has a drawer at the bottom, there was another door by the wardrobe, Sebastian set alana on the bed, so she was laying down, he then left the room, when alana was sure he was a good distance away, e got up from the bed and opened the door by the wardrobe, it led to a bathroom, it was simple yet elegant. "Its white, compared to the room." Alana said in a blunt tone, alana then noticed there was a body length mirror off to the side of the wardrobe, she looked at her reflection and giggled. Alana took off her coat and set it on the hanger by the door; she continued to lok at herself, her feet were hurta abit, so she sat on the vanity chair, and took off her shoes, she rubbed her feet abit, then took off her stockings, she continued to rub her feet, then her calf since she felt it was stiffening.

Alana sighed, when she felt the sun-light touch her the skin on her legs,she undid the ribbon in her hair, and her hair was at its full length. Alana started putting on her stockings oonce she felt like her feet were not hurting as much, she started with the right, pulling at all the way up, the full length of the stocking was to mid-thigh, and alana moved her dress up abit to make sure it was where it was meant to be, then she started on the left, she didn't notice sebastian begin to walk in, she just pulled the stocking up.

Sebastian was begining to walk into the room Alana was given for her stay in the mansion, but as he was about to enter, he stopped in the door way, and looked at alana, who seemed not to notice him, she was pulling up her stocking, she had a calm expression on her face, her hair was let down, some of her hair touched the vanity seat as she was sitting, Sebastian didn't know what was happening, all he saw was alana pulling up her stocking, in a slow, sensual way, (i'm remembering the episode in which sebastian use THAT approach to get information, and i was laughing the whole time, sebastian is one _HELL _of a butler.) Sebastian saw saw the light sun-kissed skin of Alana, it fit her perfectly, then he saw her lifting her skirt up more so she can adjust the stocking, he couldn't help but stare at her exsposed thigh, just alittle bit further he could see her underwear, he didn't know what possessed him, but he set all her belongings on the floor and walked towards her, he grabbed her hand that was on her thigh adjusting the stocking, Sebastian heard alana gasp quietly, he adjusted her stocking so it matched the other, his hands were still on her thigh, then moved down her leg slowly, Alana blushed deeply, were sapphire blue eyes locked on the sun-set colored one of the man infront of her, she gulped and just set her hands on her lap, as Sebastian continued to move his hands down her leg, his hands stopped at her ankle, then lifted her leg abit, Alana pressed on her skirt so Sebastian didnt see her underwear; Said butler grabbed her left shoe and put it on, he did the same thing with her right shoe.

"T-this is sexual harassment!." Alana yelled at Sebastian with a dark blush on her face, and Sebastian just smirked and walked away, then braught her things. "Th-thanks." Alana looked out the window, as Sebastian kept smirking and before he walked out of the room then closed the door, he looked back as her saying, "You have soft skin, Alana." then shutting the door, Alana just blushed some more and threw her heel at him, "Thats sexual harassment!" she yelled, but he was already down the steps and chuckling quietly. Sebastian was walking towards the kitchen when all of a sudden, Finny, Maylene and Bard zoomed passed him while screaming for there lives on a cart, with Tanaka on the bottom, drinking his tea, Sebastian sweatdropped and then ran and grabbed the carts handle. The cart stopped with a screeching sound, and the 3 idiots fell off, and tanaka stood onhis knee's. "What are you all doing?" Sebastian asked, finny was the one that spoke up, "W-well, y-you see, A-alois called and y-you were out, we had no idea how to contact you.", tanaka was there drinking his tea and going "Hoh, hoh, hoh.", sebastian nodded then asked, "What did the brat want?", no one questioned Sebastians wording, in fear something would happen, Maylene was the one to answer this time, "H-he's coming over to play with the y-young master in two hours!" she was blushing as she was talking, bard sighed, "What else did he say?" Sebastian was getting irritated, "He also said he was going to stay for a few days." Bard answered, Sebastian nodded before looking at them with a glint in his eye before saying more like threatened, "If you don't want me to find out what you did to cause you all to be riding a cart, i suggest you clean up your mess before i deal with you all when i find out.", the 3 servants got on the cart and zoomed in the direction they came in, leaving Sebastian who sighed and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

Alana put everything away, she then decided to explore the mansion. As she walked around for about 15 minutes and found herself in the garden. "Finnian does a nice job at gardening." she complimented, she then heard barking, she curiously turned around, only to fall with some unknown weight on her, she looked up and saw red eyes looking down at her curiously, she saw it was a guy, with red eyes and bluish silver hair, in a suit. "Uh..." Alana was speechless, until the guy began licking her happily, she giggled and said, "No fair! I was defense-less." she began laughing after a few minutes, she patted the guys head, he nuzzled it and then nuzzled her neck, Alana smiled a kind smile and chuckled, she then heard "Puru puru!"; alana saw finnian, with the girl with red hair and glasses in a maid outfit, and the blonde guy, followed by the old guy with the one spectacle. "Puru puru?" Alana questioned, finny and maylene saw alana and yelled "Its that girl that made the cake!" while pointing, and tanaka with his "Hoh, hoh, hoh.".

"We're sorry if he attacked you." finny, and maylene bowed, "Its ok, i don't mind, i always got tackled my my sister and brother when we were playing." Alana answered, bard waved a dog toy infront of pluto, who looked at it with starry eyes and chased it after finny took it from bards hands and threw it, alana sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously, "So how come your here, miss cake maker?" Finny asked, "Alana, call me alana; and to answer your question, i was chosen to be the new maid." Alana smiled, "EHHHH?" Maylene sceamed, she then fainted, "I take it she has been the only maid for quite some time." Alana sweat-dropped again, "That's pretty much it." Bard nodded his head. Finny helped her up and introduced himself, "My names Finnian, but all me finny." he smiled, "Names Bardroy, i'm called bard here.", then Maylene suddenly shot up and held alana's hands, "My name's Maylene, i dont have a nickname." alana chuckled and said, "Its ok. So who's that?" Alana pointe to tanaka, "That's Tanaka, he rarely talks." Bard answered, alana nodded and patted pluto's head when he was only afew inches from her, he barked and licked her face, sjhe giggled and started to scratch his stomache, he was on his back, and when she scratched a spot my his somache, his leg started going back and forth, alana laughed. "Aren't you all suppose to be getting things ready before alois and his servants come here?" a voice spoke, the 4 servants looked and saw Sebastian, who then looked to the ground, to see alana scrtaching pluto's stomache, "He likes her." Finny said out of the blue, alana looked up, "I like dogs, but, i like cats more, specially black cats." Alana said to the group, Sebastian smirked and made a plan for tonight, after hours, when everyone was asleep.

"We need to get the house ready, for when alois gets here." Sebastian told them, everyone nodded and left, leaving alana, sebastian and pluto. "Is that all you came to do, Sebastian?" Alana looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes, he smirked, then held out his hand, "The young master wishes to speak with you, in his study." said butler told her, alana nodded then grabbed his hand, today wasn't her day, because, she tripped...again, for like, the 50 gazillionth time. Sebastian smirked at her, and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. "P-put me down! This is sexual assult!" Alana yelled, but inside she was enjoying it, "Then you might trip and injure yourself, and like i said before, a pretty girl like yourself, shouldn't be injured." Sebastian said and continued to carry her, pluto whined because his new friend left, he then spotted his toy, and suddenly forgot.

Alana folded her crossed her arms and pouted, _"I don't like being man handled, but, since the man so happens to be a hot butler, i'll let it slide."_ Alana thought, as she blushed some more. Sebastian carried her into the house and up the stairs, he turned left then continued to carry her, they went though a hall way (no shizz sherlock) and soon stopped infront of a door, alana knocked and opened the door, to see her new master wrting on documents. "You can put her down Sebastian." Ciel said to alana, Sebastian nodded and set her gently on her feet, "You wanted to talk to me, young lord?" Alana said, Ciel looked at her and nodded before saying, "There will be guests here in about an hour and a half, i want you to help Sebastian cook dinner, and make dessert." Ciel explained, "Anything else you want me to do, young lord?" Alana asked, "Bring me some lilac tea, with the cake you made." Ciel told her, she nodded and headed out the door, with Sebastian following. "What's the young lords name? it doesn't make sense i work here and i don't even know who i'm working for." Alana asked after a conforting silence while walking with Sebastian, "His name is Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian answered, alana nodded and they were soon in the kitchen.


	4. Love pentagon

I wish i was Ciel Phantomhive, cuz i get a hot demon butler. lol

oh and since i forgot, i do not own Kuroshitsuji aka Black Butler, that had to been obvious, if you didnt know

Alana and Sebastian were working at incredible speed, even though alana was human, but since alana was not having a perfect day, since she got chosen to be the new maid of the Phantomhive mansion, she has been tripping on her feet, and now was no acception, as alana was carrying a box of onions, she slipped on a bit of sauce that was on the floor, the box flew up in the air, sebastian stopped what he was doing and caught her, only to fall himself. (oh my god, he fell. *le gasp*)

What happened next wasn't expected, the box of onions fell on the side of them, alana's eyes went wide as she felt something on her lips bite hers, she gasped, sebastian couldn't help himself, so he tounge kissed her, he moved it around her mouth slowly, tasting her mouth, alana was blushing a dark, and i mean dark red, like sun-burnt red to the extreme. Alana was looking at him through half-lidded eyes, her tounge met his, and the battle began, until she finally processed what was happening, she pulled away, making sebastian wanting more. "T-this isn't right, i barely know you." Alana looked away, her sapphire blue eyes showing innocents, along with the blush on her sun-kissed skin, her hands were on sebastians chest, while his were on the sides of her head, trapping her, he smirked and moved one of his hands under her chin and had her face him, "Well, your going to be living here, shall we get to know each other?" he asked, alana averted her eyes to look away from the sun-set colored eyes of his. Sebastian got up and pulled her with him, holding her close by her waist, he let her go aand went back to his work like nothing happened, and alana did the same, then maylene came it.

"U-uh, i-i think finny just died!" she yelled, sebastian and alana looked at each other then followed the other maid out to the garden. Sebastian and alana looked at the sight, there was afew bushes on fire, a food cart that was dented every where and lost a wheel, skid marks on the ground that went everywhere, afew knocked down pillars, and the usual tree falling, not much, oh, and finny was on the ground, and the wall that he hit, you could see his outline, it even got his facial features too. "I'm going to take a wild guess, but did finny happen to be riding the food cart, lost control because he didn't see spilled oil, tried to stop it by any method possible, causing him to hit puru puru, and then he suddenly lit the bushes on fire, finny freaked out, and ran it into a wall?" Alana said, Maylene looked at her then said, "Are you a fortune teller?", "Uh..." alana looked at her, and nodded, maylene hugged her then left. "Are they usually that clue less?" Alana asked Sebastian, who nodded and sighed. "You poor thing." alana chuckled then went back inside, it was funny how maylene didnt see the spilled oil can not to far from where they were at, and the skid marks that went all over the place, and pluto whimpering while licking his hand, alana felt bad for him, so she patted his head, he licked her face, she giggled then wrapped his hand in bandages, pluto licked the girl again, then ran off. "He's so cute!" alana smiled then went back into the kitchen, with the now jealous butler. (Poor seb-chan.** )x **)

Alana made the tea once she got back in the kitchen, she cut a new piece of cake because the one ciel had earlier went missing, she had a afew good guesses on who took it, and tanaka wasn't one of them. Alana put the plate on a tray, also the tea pot with the tea cup, picked it up and walked out. When she got to the study, she knocked then entered, to see Ciel working, she couldn't help herself from saying, "Aw, the young lord is growing up." and smiling whiel saying it, Ciel blushed and said, "Took you long enough to bring me my snack.", alana chuckled at that then walked towards him with the tray, she set it down and walked beside him, and bent to his level, "Eat up oung lord, or else you'll be more hungry later." she said then kissed his cheek, causing him to blush a deep red, whhich in turn made her chuckle, "So cute." She continued to chuckle then laugh, and she continued to laugh, as she dodged a dart, "So cruel." she kept laughing, and shut the door, only to see the point of the dart go through the door, she giggled, "I'm think i'm going to like it here." alana muttered to herself, as she walked back to the kitchen, where sebastian was working on dinner.

Alana just finished making the dessert, which consist of ice cream, cake, strawberries, coconut, and chocolate syrup. Alana smiled at her creation, tht would put bobby flay to shame. (i'm sorry, but i am just glad, i got good reviews, so i am expressng that in this little A/N, thank you, now i will shut up.) "Where did you learn how to make a cake like that?" Sebastian asked, he was amazed, he didn't think alana, who was a human, would make something so beautiful. "Since my mom is my dad's assisant, she did have time to take care of me or my brother, my sister is 5 years older than us, so she took us to her friends, they own a bakery, so, while my brother always slept, i wanted to learn how to cook, so they taught me, i was a natural at making desserts with what ever food i was given, but i was also a natural at making clothes," Alana gestured to her dress, "people around me talked about me when i went out with a dress like this, i don't get why its improper to show legs, i guess it has to deal with one of the many things my grandmother said." Alana explained to the butler, who was too busy looking at her legs, she noticed and chuckled, "I guess since maylene wears that long dress, you hardly look at other women, am i right?" alana chuckled at sebastians face, she soon shut up after he trapped her between the counter and him, with his arms on both sides to prevent escape. _"Damn it! i pissed him off!"_ alana thought, as she looked at sebastian and his sun-set colored eyes, he bent his head down and kissed her neck. _"Noit again! its too soon!" _alana whined in her head as she shut her eyes.

"Alana! Sebastian!" was soon heard, sebastian moved away from alana and said girl went back to what she was doing, putting the strawbeery slices and coconut shavings on the cake. Finny came in the door, "Finny! Your alive!" Alana hugged him and had tears in her eyes, "I am alive!" Finny hugged her back and was crying also, _"Why the hell is he crying?"_ alana thought, then stepped away from finny to ask him "Why are you here finny?", finny had an expression that he just remembered why he was there, "Dinner will be held out in the garden, the young master said to tell you both." was finny's answer, both the maid and butler nodded, finny left. "I have this strange feeling, something is going to happen tonight." Alana said as she shook her head and went back to work, she didn't see the up to something smirk sebastian held. with just 20 minutes to spare, alana left to change, she didn't like wearing the same dress for too long, only if she had too, she did; So alana went through her clothes, she found her red and black dress. It had a corset top with black tying it in place, and on the sides of the middle where the corset is tied, red ribbons border it, the skirt had 3 layers of black cloth, it had no straps, at the top where the shoulder is, it puffs out abit, below the shoulder, theres a ribbon where it stops puffing out, as the rest of the sleeve is loose, flaring out as it reaches her hands, there was black lace on the ends of the sleeve, and at the bottom was red lace. Alana put her hair up, and tied it, so it was in a pony tail type bun, she had the top of her bangs side sweep so it was covering one of her eyes, then she ajusted the rest of the hair that she left down to frame her face, she put on a black ribbon and lace choke, she put on the head piece, it was a black head band, that was covered with a layer of black lace, and a red ribbon going across it, it had a bow at the end with a skull attached to it, alana then put on her black lace gloves. The dress went to her knee's like all the rest of her dresses she wears for the spring and summer months.

Alana was just putting on her thigh high red stockings, when her master, Ciel Phantomhive came in the room after knocking. "Oh, young lord," she curtsied when she saw him, "Alana, i want you to greet our guests and bring them to the garden." Ciel explained to her, she nodded, since the garden was her favorite place, she knew where it was, just as Ciel was about to leave alana stopped him, "U-um, young lord, how does this dress suit me?" she asked, Ciel looked at her, up and down, then he blushed lightly, "It suits you perfectly." he looked away, alana saw his blush, "Thank you, now i have to continue to put on my stockings." and with that, alana continued to put on her stockings, ciel continued to look as she pulled them up, with her skirt slowly coming up wth her moving hand, he blushed some more and felt himself getting uncomfortable, (Aw! our sweet ciel is witnessing puberty! lol, im sorry i jsut couldn't resist) Ciel walked out of the room before he found himself at her feet, (Sebastian beat him to that, but he doesn't need to know that.) Alana didn't see the blush, but she did notice how he ran out the room. "I wonder what happened to him?" she asked out loud then shrugged, she finished putting on her stockings, and then put on her black heeled tied up boots (think of ones from Vampire Knight), she got up and walked out of the room, she noticed how quiet it was, she was a little scared, but not paranoid. Since there was 10 more minutes left, alana decided to do something stupid, but she needed finny and maylenes help.

"Weeeeeeee!" was heard around the mansion, as alana, maylene, and finny were on the food cart, while bard was running while pushing then and soon jumped on it, they passes tanaka who was sitting on a carpet drinking his tea, and thats all the people they passes, they soon crashed, which was heard through out the mansion, sebastian was there in seconds flat, he looked at them, then had a look in his eyes, they were all up, and soon enough, alana and maylene were running away with finny in the middle while holding his hands. "Why are you three running away!" Bard yelled at them, "We don't want to get scolded by Sebastian!" was what finny shouted, "And i don;t trust that look in his eyes!" maylene yelled, "You have to squint to see the expression!" alana yelled, bard looked at sebastian and squinted, "You actually fell for that?" alana's vice was heard, and soon lughter was followed, the look on bards face, price less. "Clean this up, before i make you go missing." was the threat sebastian said and walked away, bard cleaned it up wthout a second thought, no mess was left after he ran to his room.

"Well i have to go and greet our guests, get the young lord to the garden." Alana told her friends, they nodded and rushed off, and as soon as they left, the door bell rang, alana straightened her clothes out and sighed, "At least i get door bell in stead of my sister shouting when someone needs assistance." Alana muttered, soon she opened the door, she saw a blonde boy, that was abit taller than her master, light lgiht blue eyes, he was wearing a purple coat, with the collar up, he had on a white shirt with a dark green vest over it, a huge-ass black ribbon bow, had on the shortest black shorts ever, thigh high black socks, _"Why am i getting a vibe that i'll be in the middle of a fight later? and are those socks or stockings?"_ alana thought, and she saw he word brown knee high heeled boots, that had a purple bow at the top where it tied off, _"Is he gay? or what?"_ alana then thought, but soon pushed that thought aside, she looked at his butler, she made a comparison to him with sebastian, _"Both are equal."_ was her conclusion, alana saw his gold eyes that were covered with glasses, he had neat hair, at the top it was off to the side while the rest fell in the back, as for sebastian, he pulled off the the long hair that frames his face look. "Welcome to Phantomhive manor, dinner will be served in the garden-" Alana explained, then she was interupted by, "Your beautiful!" she looked to see the blonde boy infront of her, "Uh...thank...you?" she looked confused, the boy smiled, "Hanna! Why can't you be beautiful like her?" the boy looked behind him, alana saw he was looking at a made. she was in a blue maid outfit, she had on a white apron with blue stripes on it, it showed her figure, the woman had light blue hair, like the boys eyes, she had dark skin like alana, but darker, alana couldnt see her eyes, but she saw the expression on the womans face was sad.

"U-um, you are mistaken, she is more beautiful than i." Alana was trying to calm the boy down, "Nonsense! You have natural beauty, and show it with not only your outfit, but with everything." the boy looked at her, alana sighed, before she curtsied and said "And who do i own thanks for the kind compliment?" she looked at the boy, he smirked, she gulped, the boy bowed then looked at alana "I'm Earl Alois Trancy, my butler, Claude Faustus, my maid Hanna, and my other servants Thompson, Timber and Canterbury." Alois gestured to all of them, claude stared at alana, he was like sebastian, secret amazed by her, the triplets bowed, and hanna curtsied. "Its a pleasure to meet you all, now if you can please follow me, dinner will soon be served." Alana gestured to get inside the house, alois and his butler walked in, she led them to the garden, but since it was abit of a walk, alana wanted to have some fun, she saw the butler looking at her, _"This should be fun."_ she smirked to herself, she then took off her gloves to fix her choker, when she was done she was putting on her gloves when one 'accidently' dropped, she smirked to herself then bent down to pick it up, she was flexible, so she bent from the waist and grabbed her glove, she took her time getting up, but alois wasn't really paying attention, only claude was (i wonder why? lolz), she saw his eyes get dark and she knew her plan worked, _"Nothing is better than messing with mens hormones."_ she thought and smiled to herself, then alois took her hand and was infront of her, "How is someone beautiful like you working here?" he asked, "Um, because i didn't want to be home anymore, and there was an announcement for a maid opening here, thats why." she answered, "So where did you get that dress? Is ciel making you dress up because he likes role-playing?" Alois asked, alana looked at him with the WTF? look, "Uh, i have no idea if master Ciel is into that, i made this myself." Alana told him, alois had a grin and his eyes held happiness, "Your beautiful and talented!" he hugged her, "O...k, this is akward." Alana patted his back and then laughed nervously, she frozen when she felt a hand on her butt.

"And your your so soft!" Alois squeezed her butt abit, "Ok! No more playing _'grope the maid' _my master is waiting for you." Alana grabbed alois's arms and took them off her, "If you stop, we can play dress up with the many dresses and accessories i have in my room tomorrow. Deal?" alana asked, alois stared at her wide eyed, then laughed and hugged her, without the gropeing, and nodded, "Ok, now to the garden." alana grabbed his hand and held it as he followed, with claude in tow, looking at the new maid of the Phantomhive house hold; they arrived in the garden, they saw Ciel drinking his lilac tea that she made and eating his cake. "Young lord, your guest have arrived." Alana said as she stood on Ciels left side, while Sebastian stood on his right. Ciel looked up to see the idiot blonde. "So why are you here?" Ciel asked as he drank his tea, "I just wanted to play with you ciel! Since i'm going to make you mine some day, might as well play with you to see what i'll be up against." Alois smirked, and looked at alana, "Also, when did you get a new maid?" he asked as he sat down, maylene gave him some tea, then left in a hurry. "She has been here since april, and its july, you do the math." Ciel answered, _"You really are a master of lies."_ alana thought as she smiled, "Alana, can you and Sebastian go and get dinner for us?" Ciel looked at alana as if saying "I _REALLY_ wish he would die.", Alana curtsied and said, "Yes, young master." Sebastian bowed and said the same thing, then they both left.

After alana left with sebastian left, alois looked at ciel and asked, "Hm, 4 months she has been here, so what does she _do_ exactly?" and he smirked while asking, "She prepares all my clothes, and makes my food and tea, nothing more." Ciel said, and sipped his tea. "She is beautiful, why dont you trade her for my maid?" Alois has a glint in his eyes, that made ciel want to kill him. "Alana is one of my servants, and when i get tired of her, you can have her." Ciel answered,_ "Which i doubt will happen."_ he then thought, alois sighed, claude just stared at the space alana was at the whole time, even when she left, his eyes followed her. (stalker much?)

With our favorite maid and butler, alana and sebastian were getting the food cart ready when alana stopped, "Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked her, "Not really, i don't know why, but when i see alois's butler, something doesn't feel right, it frightens me." Alana answered truthfully, she wrapped her arms around herself, and thought of alois's butlers eyes, Sebastia comforted her, by wrapping his arms around her, she shook abit, then relaxed before looking at him, "Thank you Sebastian, now lets get out there and show them what us Phantomhive servants can do." Alana said with a glint in her eyes that said she was up to something, Sebastian nodded then started moving the cart, with Alana next to him. They were back in the garden, Alana served her master, while Sebastian served Alois. "Enjoy your dinner, young lord." Alana said then kisses Ciel's cheek, he blushed lightly then said, "I will, Alana." then he ate, she giggled and his reaction, even though it was the second time she kissed him, ciel liked her lips on him. "I wish my maid kissed me like your does." Alois complained, "I can see why you don't like him too much, young lord." Alana whispered to Ciel, he nodded, then said, "Alana, go kiss alois on his cheek also.", "Your joking right?" Alana didn't want to believe it, because:

1: _She thought the kid was creepy in some odd way_

2: _Sebastian might get really pissed off_

3: _She didn't like the way his butler was looking at her, and if she got close, he looked like he might attack her._

4:_ She just began working there afew hours ago_

_5: She still needed to think about the last reason_

"Apparently, you have never heard him whine to the maximum." Ciel whispered to her as he ate, alana looked at alois, and she pretty much was right about her second guess that the boy was a whiner. "Your cruel." Alana said then sighed, "You love me either way." Ciel smirked as he said this, he didn't expect the answer that came out of her mouth, "Yes, i do love you, each and every way, now if you'll excuse me, i have to kiss the one over there." Alana pointed to alois, as she walked, she sisn't know why, but she wanted to get Sebastian jealous, and so, she took out her little circle container of lip gloss that was strawberry flavor, uncapped it, and put the tip of her middle finger in it and then taking it out, and coating her bottom lip with the fruity substance, she put the cap back on and put the container back in her sleeve, then rubbed her lips together so the lip-gloss would go on her upper lip. Alana saw the reaction in Claude, he kept his composer, but alana knew better than that, he ddn't want to show how he felt, because of his pride as a butler. _"What is with butlers and their pride? Geez, its more of their ego they need to watch out for."_ Alana thought, she then reached Alois, she smiled kindly at him, she touched his cheek lovingly, "Your quite handsome for your age, has anyone ever told you that?" Alana asked, as she carressed his face, Alois was loving the attention, Ciel bent his fork when he saw Alana showing affection to his enemy than him. Sebastian saw this, and he smirked, when he kissed Alana in the kitchen, he not only wanted to be apart of her, he saw the real her, the one that was alone, and only put up acts to get attention. "Young master, she is only putting up an act, she doesn't want to do what you said, but since you are a higher leel than her, she followed the order." Sebastian whispered, as he saw his master about to take off his eye-patch and order him to kill Alois.

"You better not be lying, Sebastian." Ciel glared at him then saw his new maid continue to flirt with his enemy. "Demons never lie, young master." Sebastian said as he also continued to look at the scene before them, it was quite amusing.

"Enjoy your dinner, young master." Alana kissed his cheek, then was about to leav, before e grabbed her hand, she looked about, "But i want dessert." Alois whined, alana looked at him, then at the way his eyes fixed on her, "I'm sorry, i don't like little boys, if you want someone like that, find my aunt." Alana kissed alois's forehead and then walked away, and i think fate just wanted to help her, so, she tripped...again. Since Sebastian wasn't there to catch her, Claude caught her, "T-thank you, Claude, Alana looked away, Sebastian bent the tray we was holding, and was grateful it didnt have anything on it. "A woman of your beauty, shouldn't be exposed to the vulgar scars that lay upon one, that has fallen." Claude helped her to her feet, and she blushed, then nodded and walked away, "I need to make sure that the essert wasn't destroyed young lord, i will be quick." Alana said to Ciel, who nodded, then alana left, leaving the 2 Earls and their Demon butlers.

Alana

/ \

Ciel Alois

Sebastian - Claude

As you can see from the chart, alana is at the top, so she is in a love pentagon, t was orginally going to be a love triangle, but why not make it more interesting. LOVE PENTAGON! oh shizz! oh shizz! lol


	5. Strange dreams and cats

School is jsut another word for baby-sitting

-Previously-

_"I need to make sure that the essert wasn't destroyed young lord, i will be quick." Alana said to Ciel, who nodded, then alana left, leaving the 2 Earls and their Demon butlers._

"Why don't we have a little competition on who gets youe beloved maid, Ciel Phantomhive." Alois said as he crossed his legs and leaned his head on his palm. "No, she is actually a talented maid, she restitches everyone of my clothes that had a tear in it." Ciel said as he drank his tea, "Aw, thank you young lord." Alana was moving a cart, with the dessert that she made, and covered with a silver top, so no flies would get it; so when she put the cart where she wanted it to be, she kissed Ciel on his cheek and patted his head, then stood on his left side where she was before. "Aw, but she's so beautiful, compared to my maid, who's an ugly whore." Alois commented as he stared at Alana, who was fixing her corset top.

"Still not enough reason for me to trade her, like i ever would." Ciel said, then ordered Sebastian to get the dessert; said butler served Alois this time, Alois complained. "Would you be mad at me if i gavce him food poisoning, young lord?" Alana whispered to Ciel, who smirked and shook his head while saying, "As ong as i'm apart of that, i don't care.", Alana chuckled and patted her masters head, Alois looked at them with jealousy. After afew hours of insults floew between the two Earls, and Alois complimenting Alana afew second after he told an insult, Alana was dealing with her own problems, both butlers were giving her attention, she wasn't expecting. It was entertaining.

"Alana, you shouldn't over do yourself." Sebastian said to her as he braught her a chair and sat her down.

"Miss Alana, someone with your beauty should not be working as a maid." Claude told her, as he kneeled next to her

"Uh, um..." Alana was speechless, Ciel saw this and suddenly said, "Alana, pour me some more tea." Alana got up from the seat, both butlers had a look of anger, then both were glaring at each other, as Alana

"_At least out loud, i won't say i'm in, loooooove." _Alana said in a soft singing voice, the 2 boys and 2 men looked at her, "What?" she asked as she felt gazes on her, "_AND _she can sing?" Alois sat up with his hands on the table. Alana realized what she did, she gulped and set the tea pot on the cart, she then saw something on the flowers, she held out her hands. "What is that, Alana?" Ciel asked, he couldn't see what was in his new maids hands. "Its a black widow, my lord," Alana turned around and walked to Ciel, he saw in her hands, that there was indeed a black widow, "when i was a little girl, my grandmother told me different stories, the story of thge black widow caught my attention, because she said that the black widow can sense when a woman is sad, happy, in pain, and any other emotion." Alana stopped as she looked at the black widow as she told them, she continued, "The story goes that when a wife was in pain, from seeing her husband with another woman, she couldn't stand it, and so, her hatred and sadness turned her into a black widow, she bit her husband, and her hatred that turned into a poison, killed him, she also killed the other woman, and since she was a spider forever, she helped women with their problems, when she sense the women were heart broken, she saught out the one who made the woman like that, and if the woman was sad, the widow comforted her, by spinning a web with remarkable designs, if the woman was angry, the woman perched herself on her shoulder, helping her try to calm down, and if the woman was confused with her own feelings, the widow let her carry her in her palm." Alana finished her story, she smiled at the black widow and put the widow back on the flower.

"My grandmother also told me, that widows are a sign of everlasting love, because the woman who turned into a black widow, wanted the heart broken, sad, angry, confused women, to feel happiness." Alana then said, she looked up and saw the 2 boys and 2 men looking at her with a look she didn't reconized. "Um...how about i play a song while singing it?" Alana smiled at them, Ciel got up and said, "You can play the piano in the music room." and with that, he held out his hand, Alana took it and they started walking, Sebastian followed, then Claude and Alois were behind them, they were in the music room, alana saw a black grand piano, she smiled and ran to it like a kid in the candy store. "Its so beautiful." Alana looked at Ciel with a glittering eyes, Ciel smiled at her, he never wanted to see a girl so happy, besides lizzy, Sebastian smiled at her too, so did claude, and Alois. Alana sat down and lifted up the cover where the keys were at, and tapped each of them, they 4 males were looking at her, she then looked back at them, "Its abit un-tuned." she said, Sebastian was fixing the wires in the piano all of a sudden, "Try it now." he said to her, Alana tapped the keys again, "Perfect." she smiled at him, he smiled back and went back to stand next to Ciel, alana started playing, and soon singing,

You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

All 4 males were looking at her with a look in their eyes, with a feeling none of them were familiar with, yet they were feeling it, they just continued to stare at the beauty in the red and black dress, playing the piano, with skill.

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close

How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far 

When Alana was done playing, Alois was the first one out of his seat that Sebastian provided and ran to her, only to hug her shoulders, "You were meant to be loved by me!" he said, as he nuzzled her neck, "U-uh, i-i'm flattered, young master trancy, b-but it wouldn't work, with you being a higher level of status than me." Alana was just trying to get out his death grip disguised as a hug. "But we can make it work out, someone of your beauty," Alois ran his hand over her bust, alana made an "epp" sound and blushed, "should be serving one like myself." Alois nuzzled her neck again. "Keep your hands off my woman, Alois!" Ciel shouted, Alana looked at him, and she giggled at his comment, Ciel realized what he said and blushed, Alana remembered what position she was in, so she mouthed to Sebastian "Help me please." with a pleading look in her eyes, Sebastian nodded then was at her side, "It is time for bed, for both young masters." said butler announced, then helped Alana by getting her out of Alois's grasp, which in responce, pouted. Alana wanted to continue her playing, so she kissed his cheek and said, "Good night young master trance, sleep well." and walking away with Sebastian following her. "Young lord." Alana curtsied, Ciel got up and then said, "We'll continue this tomorrow." and with that, everyone in the room followed him, he ordered Alana and Sebastian to lead their guests to their rooms, and for Sebastian to tend to him when he was done. After leading Alois to his room, the 2 butlers and 1 maid, walked towards their rooms, the sad part was that Alana's room was in the middle of Sebastians room that was on the right, and Claudes room which was on the left, she sighed and opened her door, "Good night, Sebastian, Claude." Alana looked at each othem when she said their names and went inside her room, closing the door after hearing, "Sweet dreams, Alana." from Sebastian, "Have a pleasant sleep, miss Alana." from Claude.

Alana smiled to herself when she closed the door, no one ever gave her this much attention, her older sister lorena got the attention. When Sebastian and Claude were finished having their glaring contest, claude went in his room, leaving Sebastian to tend to his master, and after he was done, he blew out the candles and walked back to the hall way, where his room was, and as he was walking, he transformed into a black cat, with red-orange eyes.

- _(i accidently put 12, in the first chapter, but i meant for it to be 15, when i read it, i was like, oh no, is alana a pedophile or is she just that wanted? but yeah, in this story, ciel is 15, and i think alois is like a year older then him so he's 16, idk)_

_"A-alana!" Ciels voice echoed through the room, as his new maid sucked on his light pink buds on his chest, and was moving her hand up and down his length, "Your voice is so cute, young master." Alana looked at him, with loving sapphire blue eyes, he looked at her and kissed her lips, Alana was then straddleing his waist, but not letting him inside her, he groaned when she rubbed herself on him, "And you said you weren't cute, i beg to differ." Alana's voice said in a soft tone, as she licked and nipped at his ear, he bucked up, Alana kissed down his chest, biting lightly and tugging his erect nipples, he groaned, alana went further down and licked his tip, he moaned loudly, soon he felt himself being taken into a hot wet cavern, then something licked the slit on his erection. Alana was done scking on him, she was face to face with him, and she thwen kissed his swolled lips, he tasted himself as his tounge went into her mouth. "Now, young lord, we'll be forever one." was what Alana whispered into his ear, and kissed him, as she eased herself on him, he moaned loudly into her mouth, ad she rode him slowly, she moaned into his mouth also, then pulled away, "Master Ciel." alana whimpered, as she grabbed Ciels hands and put them on her breast, he moved them, and pinched her nipples too, then sucked on them, he then groaned loudly, as he felt alana's inner walls enclose around hig length, and he came in her, she yelled "Mater Ciel!" and kissed him as she came also, "Love you forever, Master Ciel." Alana said as she kissed him, he kissed back and nuzzled her neck, she didn't need to hear him say he loved her back, because she already knew..._

Ciel shot up, he looked outside and saw it was still dark, he sighed and fell on his back, the sheet rubbed against his erect shaft, he held in a moan, he saw the lump that was visable, he didn't want to, but he thought it wasn't going to end soon, so he got up and went to the bathroom, he lifted up the night shirt he always wore and put a hand on himself, he was panting and gasping, he then came, he flushed the toilet and went back to bed, thinking of his new maid, that he had known for afew hours, and was already dreaming of her.

_"M-master Alois, why am i dressed like this?" Alana asked she was in a short, and i mean _short_ maid dress. "You just seem to fit the maid part perfect." Alois smirked as he backed alana against a wall, and put boths hands on the side of her, preventing her to escape, she gulped, Alois then kissed her, she was hesitant, but returned it, he then remved on of his hands and put it under her skirt, she gasped and blushed while closing her eyes, "You have such beautiful eyes, dont close them." Alois put his hand into her panties and inseted a finger in her, she moaned when he moved his fingers in and out, he added another, then one more. "M-master Alois." she shuddered, he smirked, then took his hands out, and licked them, he guided her to the bed and layed her down, he got on top of her, he took off his shorts, leaving on his shirt, jacket and socks, and alana was just in the maid out fit, he slid off her panties and inserted himself, they moaned at the same time, Alois undid the corset top, and saw he breasts fall out, he sucked on one while he rubbed the other and move in and out of her. "M-master!" Alana shouted, as Alois went faster, until finally, he came, he groaned loudly, she moaned his name and then came. "Stay with me, forever." Alois said to alana, who smiled at him softly and nodded while caressing his cheek, "And no less."..._

Alois shot up, and was panting, he looked down and saw hs cock against the sheets, when he moved, he moaned quietly, and since he slept naked, it didnt help much, so he got up and went to the bathroom to relieve himself. "I just met the woman, and i'm already thinking of her like that." Alois muttered to himself as he went back to bed, thinking of Ciel Phantomhives maid: Alana.

Alana was in a dreamless sleep, before she heard a sound, she got up slowly, and listened, there was cratching on her door, she got up, and lit a candle, she opened her door and saw o one was there, then she felt something rub against her leg, she looked down and saw a cat. "Aw, how cute." she muttered and she bent down to pet it, it nuzzled her hand and arched its back when she ran her hand across it. The cat put its paws on her knee's, Alana didn't know why, but the cats eyes were familiar, she just couldn't think of why they were, "Well, since its night time, you can sleep with me, tomorrow your going somewhere, i dont know where, but somewhere." said maid as she picked up the cat, it purred when she held it against her, she chuckled and closed the door, she walked back to her bed and set the cat on the other side of her pillow, then layed next to it, the cat moved so it was on her chest, it looked at her then licked her face, alana giggled and pet the cat, it rolled off her and was on its back she rubbed its stomach and it purred loudly, she chuckled some more, she sang softly, a song her mother sang when she was a little girl

I know theres someone

somewhere,someone

who's sure to find me,soon.

After the rain goes,there are rainbows

i'll find my rainbow soon.

soon it won't be just pretend

soona happy ending.

Love,can you hear me

if your near me

sing,your song

sure and strong and

soon.

Alana looked out the window and saw it was a full moon, "You wanna know something kitty?" alana looked at the cat, it stared at her, she smiled and continued, "My mothers side of the family, all the women study witch craft, its strange, but it helps most of the time, my fathers family didn't like it one bit, but since they didn't want their only son to hate them, they accepted her, my grandmother taught me alot of magic over the past years, wanna see a trick?" Alana just talked to the cat, she thought it nodded, but figured it was the dark playing tricks on her, she sat up, the cat was on her lap, she grabbed the candle holder with the candle in it, it was shining brightly, she blew it out, then afew minutes later, it was lit again, but the only thing, there was no match involved, the cat saw alana blowing on the candle as it lit up. "Thats the first trick m grandmother taught me, my sister and brother didn't want to learn, because of the stories they heard, unlike me, i wanted to learn, i guess thats why my fathers family treats me differently when they come over, its because i'm a witch, some what, they even had the nerve to attempt to burn me at the stake, my father was furious, and didn't talk to them again, even though they tried to reason with him, his love for me, my siblings and mother, over powered the love he had for his family." Alana stared at the cat, as tears slowly began to run down her cheeks, "Also, his family, when they braught over their kids, they threw rocks and anything that they thought would hurt me, i stayed inside, because i didn't want to face that anymore." Alana's tears didn't stop, the cat put its paws on her chest and nuzzled her chin, she wiped the tears from her eyes and patted the cats head.

Alana then yawned, "Well, time for bed kitty, good night." Alana kissed the top of the cats head and blew out the candle, then set the cat on the side of her, she faced it then kissed its nose, "Your one of the many friends that i have, that are animals." she whispered, then fell asleep, the cat licked her cheek, she smiled and braught the cat closer, the cat purred as it closed its eyes.

Alana's dad's family are major D-bags. And if someone can guess where the mysterious cat came from, plz review!


	6. Decisions decisions

**so many story ideas so little time.i disliked fresh man year! i especially hate this year, i have to carry 3 heavy fricken books...sucks deformed coconuts**

Alana woke up an hour after dawn, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she looked around the room and was curious about why the room was different, soon memories of the day before came back, the maid competition, kissing Sebastian, taunting Claude, meeting Alois, and everything inbetween, she got off the bed, then she realized something, the cat was gone, she looked everywhere, but the cat wasn't anywhere to be seen, she sighed, then went into her bathroom, she took a quick bath, and then came out in only a towel covering her, she went to her closet, and took out a purple and black dress, it was like the one she wore the day before, but only the sleeves clung to her arms, and went to her elbows, she then put on her thigh high purple stockings, then her knee high black heeled boots that complimented her legs just right, she dried her hair until it was reason able, she then brushed it out and left it down, she tied a purple ribbon around her head, and tied it into a bow on the right side of her head,above her temple, some of the ribbon fell, but it wasnt much, she put on purple eye-shadow and er strawberry flavored lip-gloss. "Today feels like i'm going to be in some unknown black hole." and with that, Alana chuckled at her own joke and left her room, she walked down to the garden, she felt abit cold, so she went back inside to get her coat and black lace fingerless gloves, she then went back outside and walked around the garden, she sat on a stone bench and watched the sun rise, she sighed and watched as the sun rose, she smiled then got up and walked back to the mansion, it was quiet, not the creepy quiet, but the nice quiet.

After Alana put up her coat, she walked around, she passes a clock, it read 7:02, alana was amazed by the mansion itself, as she walked around, she didn't notice the 2 butlers following her and hiding in the shadows, since she entered the mansion again. Alana felt like she was being watched, she turned around and saw no one was there, she turned around and started walking again, 15 minutes later the feeling of being watched came again, she looked back, no one, she turned around, and it continued every 3 minutes, Alana leaned on a window sill, the sun was shining, "Hm, who should i call if im in dire need? Sebastian? or Claude?" Alana lifted her hands like she was a scale, she was determining the one to choose, all the while the two butlers were listening to see to see who she would choose, "Know what, screw this, i'm going on my own." Alana said as she continued down the hall, it was 7:30, and Alana, so happened to be passing Alois's room, and boy did she get a good morning, for some reason, it was like Alois was waiting for her to pass, cuz when she did, he opened the door, and Alana saw him, he literally marched out of his room in _ALL _his glory and cornered her, he put his arms on both sides of her to keep her from escaping, "Alana, can you help dress me?" Alois said in an innocent voice, Alana kept herself from laughing so hard, she didn't want to give the wrong impression, she laughed when she was nervous, it wasn't even a nervous laugh, it was a full blown laugh, she gulped and composed herself, "I-isn't that Claude's job?" she asked the young Trancy Earl, "Yes, but i never had my maid dress me, i want to know how it feels to be touched by female hands." Alois gave her an innocent stare, Alana gulped and was trying to decide what her choice of action she should take, she really wanted to get away from him, she didn't go for little boys, she went for oder guys aka Sebastian and Claude. "O-ok, young master." Alana said, Alois smiled and took hold of her hand and dragged her into his room, then he slammed the door, causing her to jump.

_"What did i get myself into?"_ Alana whined in her mind, as she grabbed the clothes Claude had set out, she sighed and sucked it up, it wouldn't be the first time she saw a guys set up. she saw her brothers on accident when they were playing tag, and she stepped on his pants, that fell down, that was the most traumatizing day of her life, but she was used to it, since she baby sat some kids. Alana put on his under wear, then his shorts, his shirt next, the big ass black bow, his thigh high socks, his knee high heeled boots, then his jacket, se brushed out his hair after. "Your much faster than Claude." Alois said to her, she nodded and walked out, she sighed in relief, then she walked off to the kitchen. When she got there, it was empty, so she got whatever she needed to make breakfast, when she was done, she heard a low mew, Alana looked around, until she saw at the window, a little black cat, "Aw, so cute." she said, so Alana grabbed a chair and set it under the window and got on it, she opened the window, she stretched her hand out, the cat nuzzled her hand, Alana giggled as the cat let her rub its tummy and pur, Alana didn't notice she lifted up her left leg and was standing on her right, like a flamingo. Sebastian and Claude _just_ so happened to walk in the kitchen, because of their rivalry, they noticed Alana, and to their delight, her leg was up, so they got a clear view of her white and black stripped panties, and get black and white lace garter on her right thigh. The look on Sebastian and Claude's faces were priceless, then they felt their pants get tight _(someone is thinkin naughty thoughts. lol)_, "Your just the cutest thing ever!" Alana went fan-girl on the cat, and was like Sebastian, only a tad bit more crazy, "Your just so cute, with your little paws, your cute little nose, your glittering yellow green eyes, long tail, little white whiskers, awwww!" Alana was cuddling the cat, is was meowing happily from the attention, and also nuzzling her, she nuzzled back, Alana was smiling widely and laughing, while the two butlers were staring at her, like she was a little angel.

Sebastian liked her even more now, since he has seen this side of her, and the other side as well, the side she keeps hidden from everyone else, as for Claude, in his eyes, she was perfection, she was not only beautiful, but she was innocent and loving. Alana then remembered where she was at, "I'll give you some milk, while i get back to work." was what the new maid said, she cradeled the cat, as she stepped down, before she saw the two butlers, they vanished _(holy crap! they're magicians!)_, she looked around for a a small bowl, she found one, and put some milk in it, she set it on the floor and poured milk in it, the cat immediatly went to it, it meowed happily then drank it. "So cute, just like a certain butler i know." Alana said, the two stalker butlers heard, and soon were glaring at each other, and for some reason, they could communicate through their minds, they were arguing about who it was that alana was talking about. All i have to say, is the whole fricken rainbow was mentioned. Sebastian then went to go wake up Ciel, bad thing, but he had too, and Claude took his chance to get Alana to fall for him, was in action!; Alana was stirring the batter for a cake she was making, the cat was on the chair, looking at her, pluto some how got in there, but she didn't notice him, Alana poured the batter into a pan and stuck it in the oven, since it was a chocolate cake, the cake mix was extra yummy. Alana used 2 fingers on her left hand to taste the batter, Claude did his usual lip licking thing, and walked up to her, Alana was making the frosting, the previous cake disappeared all of a sudden (couch* finny and bard!* cough), she was just licking the chocolate cake batter from her fingers, til Claude cleared his throat, Alana turned, and her arm, for some reason extended so now her chocolate covered fingers were against Claude's lips. And what does a hot demon butler do in a situation like this: licks the batter off!, and he did just that, Claude took hold of Alana's hand gently, and was gently licking and sucking her 2 fingers that were covered chocolate, he closed his eyes, Alana of course blushed deeply and gulped, but didn't pull away, it felt so right, yet so wrong at the same time, she wanted to know why she felt this, but was too confused to actually think about it, since this was happening, when her senses that were being total dumb azzes for not paying attention cuz they liked the feeling of Claude's mouth, she slowly took her fingers away, then used her other hand to lick the batter as her left hand was used to stir the frosting, Claude smirked and soon came up behind her, he put his left hand on hers gripped it, helping her stir the frosting.

Alana still wasn't used to this kind of attention, she just stood quiet, trying to figure out why the two butlers were acting the way they were, _"Damn it all to hell! I'm even more confused!"_ was what alana thought, she was too distracted to notice Claude's other hand glide over her waist, until she felt something squeeze her left side gently, she looked and saw Claude's gloved handed, she gulped, and then was trying to think of a way to get out of his grip, but since life is a total bitch most of the time, it didn't help her think of things. Alana then felt cool soft lips on her neck, she gasped and stopped stirring, Claude hit the spot on her neck, that made her hold in a moan, but i think the universe wants her to decide for herself who she wants to be with, because soon, through out the mansion, they heard "Claude! Can you get me some cereal!" _(i know cereal wasn't invented yet in that time period, or it was idk, but i so see Alois yelling that)_ Claude sighed in frustration and let Alana go, then searched for the so called cereal, her found fruity loops. _(i'm sorry, i just cant help but put that in there, i might in the future put things in the story, that didnt exist during that time period, because if you put it in a certain situation, its funny.) _Alana looked up and closed her eyes and thanked god for perfect timing; she continued to mix the icing, when she was done, she filled a small bag with the icing. Alana cleaned all the dishes she used, and cleaned the rest of the kitchen, she sat on the chair she used to open the window and get the cat, the cat jumped on her lap and she petted it; Alana loved cats, when she see's one, she goes crazy, and the cats return her craziness, "Your cute, wish i could keep you, but i can't." Alana told the cat, so she walked out the back door that wasin the kitchen and let the cat go, it meowed then walked away; "Now, back to work!" alana said and made breakfast. Sebastian came in with the finished breakfast and other dishes. "Good morning Sebastian, did you have a nice sleep?" Alana said to Sebastian, who looked at her and smile then answering, "I did, Alana, and how was your sleep?" he then asked, "It was nice, the bed was comfortable." Alana answered, she continued to work, she didn't notice the smirk on Sebastians lips, because he knows more about her, than Claude. There was a knock on the back door, Alana opened it, it was messenger, "Hello there, you must be new here, my name is Ash, the queens messenger." Ash intruduced himself, and bowed, Alana curtsied and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you Ash, i'm Alana, the new maid."

Ash smiled, took her left and and kissed it, "A maiden such as you, has such a fitting name, Alana means attractive, in the irish language." Ash said as he smiled, Alana didn't know why, but she was scared of him, she hid her uneasiness with a smile, "Part of my family is irish and italian." Alana rubbed the back of her head, Sebastian looked at her and was amazed by how much more he learned about her, "Well, i must be off, here is the message for Young Earl Phantomhive and Trancy. I hope we meet again, Alana." Ash said to her as he handed her an envelope with the queen's seal, then left, "He said his piece and left." Alana said out loud, Sebastian chuckled, she then handed the letter to Sebastian, "I wonder how both those boys will react when they find out they have to work together." Alana chuckled, Sebastian nodded, "Shall we give the letter to them?" he then asked as he held out his arm for her to take, Alana chuckled and nodded while she looped her arm around his, they walked out of the kitchen and into the study, where a war of insults between the two Earls was happening...again. "And a good morning to you both." Alana said, the two Earls that were glaring at each other looked at her, Claude looked at her, then glared at Sebastian when he saw their arms, Sebastian was smirking when he saw Claudes glare, Alana took the letter from Sebastians hand and walked over to Ciel, she walked to his left side, and gave it to him, after she kissed his cheek, "Letter young lord." she muttered and walked to where Sebastian was standing, Claude walked over and stood on her left ride, while Sebastian was on her right, Alana was really confused about why the butlers wanted her attention, they just watched as Ciel opened the letter and read it, when he was done, he handed it to Alois, and Alois being the drama queen he is shot up from his seat and said, "We need to find who's kidnapping these girls!". "So its a kidnapping case?" Alana asked out loud, Ciel nodded to her and said, "But the thing is, they are all dancers, in gentlemens clubs." Ciel said, he then looked at Alana, "Your going to help with this case.", Alana was shocked and said, "Why?", Ciel answered "All the girls that have been kidnapped have long black hair, and dark eyes, around your height, and same skin tone, you'll have to go under cover and find him." Ciel told her, "I have to dress up don't i?" Alana asked, Ciel nodded, and then Alana sighed, "When do we leave?" she asked, "Tonight; Sebsatian, go with Alana and give her assistance if she needs it." Ciel ordered Sebastian, he nooded then put a hand over his head while saying, "Yes, my lord.", Alois didn't want to be left out, so he then said, "Claude, you go as well and help Alana if she needs more assistance." he said to his butler, Claude put a hand over his heart while saying, "Yes, your highness."

...OOO...

For the remainder of the day, Alana went out and applied for the dancing job, Sebastian and Claude off course secretly followed her, Alana used her persuasive skills and let the owner of the club let her start tonight, even though all the spots were full, but since the owner saw she was good looking and had the right figure, he replaced one of the girls that was on the list, with her. Alana walked out with a smug smile on her face as she walked down the street, she passed the bakery that Meredith and Clyde owned, she walked in. "Well if it isn't Alana, how have you been?" Clyde asked, "I'm a maid now, what do you think." Alana said as she smiled, "So is the Earl of the Phantomhive manor a looker?" Meredith asked as she sat by Alana, "I guess he is, but i ave my eyes on another, and i just met the guy." Alana said as she pulled one of her legs on the chair so she can lay her arms on, "Its ok Alana, you'll figure it out if you actually feel for him, give it time and patience, your a smart girl, Alana, your talented at sewing and designing clothes, you can bake, you can sing, and to top it all off, you are beautful inside and out, it takes a true man to see you for who you are, and not just see you for what you look like, find someone who loves you for who you are, not jsut because your beautiful, and remember what i taught you," Meredith said to Alana, who sighed and was speaking in sync with Meredith, ",only a true man will see past all the beauty or disfiguration if he really does love you.", Alana sighed again then said, "I know, but i want someone who can love me even if i'm younger. Bridget alreeady had aher baby, and she's my age, she's 17." Alana said, both butlers were shocked by her age, they thought she was 19, but she really was 17. "You'll find someone, don't worry so much, enjoy life and its wonders, your only young for so long, and live for so long." Meredith said to Alana, who nodded. "I'm here to pick up some more rose tea, and maybe afew others." Alana said, Meredith nodded. Alana picked up rose, strawberry, lilac, mint and lavender tea. Alana said good bye and walked out of the bakery, as she walked, afew little kids asted, when on of them looked at her they shouted, "Alana!" and ran to her, the other kids smiled and ran to her, "Hello, how have you all been?" Alana asked the little kids, "We've been good, where did you go Alana, we didn't see you yesterday when we went to get dinner." a little girl as as she hugged Alana, "I don't work at the resturant anymore, i'm a maid." Alana told the little kids, they "Aww'd" at her answer, Alana chuckled, "I'm sorry, i just wanted to get out of there, i need sleep, and if i dont get enough, i'll become ill, and i don't want any of you to see me like that." Alana told the kids, they looked at her, Alana then bent down to their level and opened her arms, the kids smiled and hugged her, "We'll miss you Alana." the little kids said, "I'll miss you all as well, now i have to go, taking care of an Earl is very hard work, bye-bye." Alana patted each of the kids head, they gasped in Amazment when they heard she was taking care of an Earl. "What's an Earl?" on of the little girls asked, "It's someone who is close to the queens rank." a boy answered, the kids looked at Alana as she crossed the street.

...OOO...

Alana arrived back at the mansion, she went straight to her room and started packing for the mission she was going to be sent on, along with Sebastian and Claude. There was a knock on her door, she opened it and saw it was Ciel, "Do you need something, young lord?" Alana asked, "Be careful, the one that has been kidnapping th women always go to the club around 10:00 p.m., the club opens at 7, its busiest hours are from 10 p.m. to 12 a.m., so keep on a look out, Sebastian will be there to help if you need him." Ciel told her, Alana nodded and finished packing, she went wth Ciel to the carriage that was out front, it was 6:30, only a half hour more and the club opens, but she didnt have to go on til 9:45, it gave her enough time to look around. When they entered the carriage, Alois was in it also, Alana sweat dropped as Alois was across from her, with Ciel on the other side, Alana looked out the window, and saw the houses pass, as the sun went down. They got to the club around 6:45. Claude helped her out, much to Sebastians annoyance, he even carried her bag, Sebastian had a fist sized anger mark on his head. Alana took deep breathes as she walked in the club, there were tables all around with chairs, a stage, and a stari case that led to the second floor. "You must be the new girl." a very feminine voice said, Alana and Claude turned to see a red head, in a regular sized dress that went to her ankles. "Y-yeah, my names A-amber." Alana said, she used a fake name just incase, "Thats a nice name, my names Alison, you have such a pretty face, just like the girls that have been going missing." the woman said, "Where do the girls go missing, i'm curious." Alana asked, "They always go missing in room 8." the woman pointed up the stairs to a door that had an 8 on it. "Oh, anything else, because i'm new to all this." Alana told alison, "Then men that come here are dukes, Earls, even some of the queens guards, those are the ones you need to look out for, because you never know what might happen. Now, we need to get you ready, its almost opening, and i was told to help you til its your time to go on, i've been working here since i was 15." Alison said, "15? How old are you?" Alana asked, "I'm 23." Alison said, Alana nodded and decided to not ask anymore questions, "So who's your friend?" Alison asked as she eyes Claude, "This is Alexander, he's the butler of one of my friends." Alana lied, she was giggling on the inside, "I hope he comes tonight." Alison winked at Claude, but he ignored her, and kept staring at Alana. "Now, time to get you all girlied up." Alison took Alana's hand and dragged her away, Claude took this chance to leave, he and Sebastian were coming back later anyways. After Claude got back on the front seat with Sebastian, they went back to Phantomhive mansion. When both Earls were in bed, Sebastian and Claude did there stare off in the middle of the hall way, "I hope everything went well, _Alexander_." Sebastian taunted and then walked on his merry way, to get ready to see Alana's performance.

...

I saw episode 9 of Kuroshitsuji, i wanted to punch Claude in the face, stab him with a fricken pitch fork, dump him in water mulitple times, then beat the living crap out of him, he turned our Beloved Ciel into someone else, i am pissed off to say the least, i'm an Alois fan, but i'm a major Ciel fan.


	7. Dancing for you

**I want to thank my awesome reviewers, specially silly pink, who gave me the idea in the last chapter. You know which idea Silly, keyword, GLORY, lolcatz, anyways, i dont own Kuroshitsuji, aka Black Butler, it belongs to whoever made it, and i praise them for making it, but anyways, here you go, chapter 7 of NEW FACE!**

...OOO...

Alana was getting help from not only Alison, but the other girls that arrived afew minutes later, she met Brenda, a tall slender brunette, Deliah, Savannah, Wanda and Claire who were also brunnettes. Alana met Angelica, Veronica, Blaire, Charlene, Darla, who were blondes. She also met Danelle, Laura, Henriette, Jacklyn, and Shanda, who were red heads like Alison. There were only 3 girls with black hair, one of them was Alana, the other two were Zoe and Valarie, since the kidnappings, all the girls with hair like Alana's quit their jobs, except Zoe and Valarie. Alana was thinking this was a bad idea now, but she did it to get it over with. Alana was taight alot of dance moves within the 3 hours before she was to go on. Tonight was gypsy night, so, all the girls wore skirts and tops that only covered their bust and afew cms down, the straps tied around the bottom of her shoulders _(think of jasmine's top from __Aladdin, the pretty aqua colored one)_. All the girls had on the color that looked best on them, Alana's color was a light purple _(the color of Sebastian's eyes when he goes all demon)_. Alana put her hair in two high pony tails, which curled at the ends perfectly, she wore light purple eye shadow, light purplr heart shaped earrings and a black ribbon choker with a light purple hear like the earrings was dangling from the middle, she word silver bracelets that jingled every time she moved, Alana also had some on her ankles. Alana got compliments from all the girls, they never saw someone who looked so beautiful with such little make up. When it was 9:20, Alana started freaking out, and i mean she went Finny freaking out, and we all know how much Fiiny freaks out.

"Alana, take deep breathes, and calm down, everything will come naturally if you let it, and remember, when you entertain a man," Alison started, she and the other girls said in unison "you own the man and everything about him til his time is up" Alana nodded, it was now 9:45, Alana gulped and took deep breathes and walked out with Zoe and Valarie, they linked arms and came out, they looked like they were triplets, but it was only their hair, skin and height that were the same, their eyes and features were different. Valarie had dark green eyes, while Zoe and dark brown eyes. The men in the club whistled and clapped, they only saw twins, now triplets. They got on a circle, "Ready Amber?" Zoe whispered to Alana, who nodded. "Remember, let the music flow through your body, and move naturally." Valarie whispered then, Alana nodded, soon the song came on, it was slow, and sensual. _(look up jeniffer's song, from mermaid melody)_. They dances slowly, and together, first in the circle, then they spread out, Alana spun on the front pad of her left foot, with her right leg up, she did a slow back flip and then a split, her arms lifted up her body, and she came back up, she moved her hips with the music, finding the rhythm, she raised her arms and spun around, as each of the girls were almost done dancing they spun, until the song ended and were iin the small circle once more. The men in the club clapped. Alana went off stage and was taking deep breathes, "You are a natural at this, Amber!" Alana heard, she saw Claire, Angelica, Laura, Danelle, Blaire, Wanda and Darla gather around her, she reconized it was Darla's voice that complimented her, "T-thanks, i just took your advise and let the music flow." Alana answered, "Usually new girls don't get the routine right the first few times, but you have a talent." Angelica said, "Thanks. Now i have to get ready for the perfomance at 10:30, exscuse me." Alana said as she passes the girls. "Wait, 10:30?" Blaire asked, "Yeah, why?" Alana looked at the girls with a questioning look, "Well, 10:30 is when i go on." Wanda said, "I didn't know, i swear." Alana held up her hands as she was begining to worry, "Its ok, i'm just wondering why i wasn't told this before hand." Wanda said, "I'm sorry, honestly." Alana tried to get rid of the tense atmosphere. A gruff male voice then came booming into the room, "Amber, your on in 10 minutes." it was the club owner, Ralph.

...OOO...

Alana thought for the next 10 minutes, until it was time to go and perform, for a whole 15 minutes she would be dancing on the stage, and the other 15 minutes, she would be entertaining men, when she walked out, she looked to the crowd, until she saw the 2 men she reconized, Sebastian was in his usual suit, as was Claude. Alana danced her heart out, for awhole 15 minutes, she did flips, spins, kicks twirls, splits, back flips and front flips, it amazed the crowd, but it amazed Sebastian and Claude more, she ended her dance with a split and her arms raised, the men applauded, stood up, hollard, and shouted. Ralph came out with a grin on his face, "Now, everyone settle down, our ittle Amber, will now give individuals a dance, if she chooses you, your in luck." Ralph said, as Alana bowed, she already chosen the men she would entertain, and both looked at her with hope that she would pick them. Alana slowly went down the steps as she saw the other girls do, she put her hands behind her back, and skipped around, the men were calling her over, but she ignored them, she went around every table, the men tred to grab her, but she moved out of the way in time, she finally went up to the table where Claude and Sebastian were. "Would you two gentlemen like a dance?" Alana asked, since she needed to put up an act, she had to make it seem like she didn't know them, so she talked to them, in a slight seductive tone, she put her hands on the table, which her arms lifted her bust so it was showing, the other men groaned in protest that she didn't choose them, Sebastian smirked and replied, "I think a dance, would be very nice, don't you think, _Alexander?"_, Alana heard the amusment in his voice, she tried her best to not laugh, only a 'meep' sound came, Sebastian chuckled as Claude glared then answered, "It would be an honor to recieve a dance from a fine maiden of your beauty. Isn't she wonderful _Irvin._" Alana had to bite her lip for that, Sebastian glared at Claude, she was amused by their bickering, she decided to start dancing. _(listen to eenie meeni by justin beaver as u read this, im gunna put the lyrics so you can get the image of Alana's dancing, the song is jsut to set the mood, since justin beaver wasnt born, you get wat i mean...i hope)_

Eenie meenie miney mo  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla' (if, if, if she holla)  
let her go

She's indecisive  
She can't decide  
She keeps on lookin'  
From left to right

Alna circled Claude, Sebastian glared at him. Alana put her right hand on his shoulder and she made a squiggle like pattern as she circled him, on the 2nd circle, she stopped behind him and put both arms around him, she grazed his ear and neck with her lips, he shivered and she felt this, _"Lets play the 'make the stoice butler crack' game." _Alana thought as she grabbed Clauded hands as she moved infront of him and put them on her waist, she moved her hips in a slow manner, that could make, even the most emotionless butler, feel lust.

Girl, c'mon get closer  
Look in my eyes  
Searchin' is so wrong  
I'm Mr. Right

You seem like the type  
To love em' and leave em'  
And disappear right after this song.

So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancin' alone

You can't make up your mind,  
mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time,  
time, time, time, time

I'm not tryin' to rewind,  
wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could  
come together as one

Alana was then on her knee's she slowly trailed her hands up Claudes legs, she felt him go stiff as she neared his manhood, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but it felt so right, she continued.

Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'

Let me show you what your missin'  
Paradise  
With me you're winning girl  
You don't have to roll the dice

Tell me what you're really here for  
Them other guys?  
I can see right through ya'

You seem like the type  
To love em' and leave em'  
And disappear right after the song.

So give me the night  
To show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancin' alone

Alana got up and went behind Claude and put her hands on thechair and lifted herself up, so her legs were over Claudes shoulders, the men in the club whistled, Claude looked up to see Alana smiling at him, it was an innocent smile, but it turned into a devilish one as she leaned back with her arms raised, and she didnt fall.

Can't make up your mind,  
mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time,  
time, time, time, time  
Not tryin' to rewind,  
wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could  
come together as one

Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'

Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla' (if, if, if she holla)  
let her go

Eenie meenie miney moe  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla' (if, if, if she holla)  
let her go

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'

Alana braught her legs up, so now she had he knee's on Claude's shoulders, Alana had to calculate her next move, because she was out of ideas, but soon an idea came to her, she put her hands on the back of the chair, and with enough force, she lifted into the air and did a flip.

Can't make up your mind,  
mind, mind, mind, mind  
Please don't waste my time,  
time, time, time, time  
Not tryin' to rewind,  
wind, wind, wind, wind  
I wish our hearts could  
come together as one

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'  
Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova'

Alana did a flip to finish off her act, but it was the split that ened everything, the look in her eyes when she looked up to Claude, was playful, and full of joy and amusment. Apparently she enjoyed making men stiff in the crotch, playfully messing with their emotions, and found it amusing at their expressions when she was done with her dance. Alana got up and then went over to Sebastian who was glaring at Claude, "Shall i give you dance, kind sir?" Alana asked in a sweet voice, Sebastian looked at her, and nodded, "Lets begin." Alana whispered. _ (listen to jay sean- ride for Sebastians dance. listen to the song, cuz i culdnt find the correct lyrics) _

It's been about a month and twenty days...  
And were going round and round playing silly games...  
Now your saying, slow it down, not right now...  
Then you wink at me and walk away..

Now, let it be, let it be, let it be known...  
Oh no, don't go...  
Touching and teasing me, telling me no...  
But this time I need to feel you...

(Ride it) were all alone...  
(Ride it) just loose control...  
(Ride it, ride it) touch my soul...  
(Ride it, ride it) let me feel you...

Alana grabbed Sebastians hands and put them on her shoulders, she then guided them down her body, when they got to her bust, she slowed her hands, almost stopping them, but she didnt, she kept leading his hands down, when they got to her hips, she stopped and moved her hips like she did with Claude

(Ride it) turn the lights down low...  
(Ride it) from head to toe...  
(Ride it, ride it) touch my soul...  
(Ride it, ride it) let me feel you...

(Let me feel you)

It's been about a month and twenty days...  
And were going round and round playing silly games...  
Now your saying, slow it down, not right now...  
Then you wink at me and walk away...

Now, let it be, let it be, let it be known...  
Oh no, don't go...  
Touching and teasing me, telling me no...  
But this time I need to feel you...

Alana moved out of Sebastians grasp, even though she loved the feel of his hands on her skin, she moved to the back of his chair, the same as Claude and then her legs were on his shoulders, but she swung her left leg, around as she slid down Sebastians armsshe stopped slding once she passed his elbows, Claude was glaring gold daggers and Sebastian was just grinning like a fool, well, on the inside, he was smirking on the out.

(Ride it) were all alone...  
(Ride it) just loose control...  
(Ride it, ride it) touch my soul...  
(Ride it, ride it) let me feel you...

(Ride it) turn the lights down low...  
(Ride it) from head to toe...  
(Ride it, ride it) touch my soul...  
(Ride it, ride it) let me feel you...

It's been about a month and twenty days...  
And were going round and round playing silly games...  
Now your saying, slow it down, not right now...  
Then you wink at me and walk away..

Alana moved her legs so she was now straddleing Sebastian's waist, she bent back, and her arms were holding onto the arms of the chair, she felt the stares of all the men in the club, including Sebastians and Claudes.

Now, let it be, let it be, let it be known...  
Oh no, don't go..  
Touching and teasing me, telling me no...  
But this time I need to feel you...

(Ride it) were all alone...  
(Ride it) just loose control...  
(Ride it, ride it) touch my soul...  
(Ride it, ride it) let me feel you...

(Ride it) turn the lights down low...  
(Ride it) from head to toe...  
(Ride it, ride it) touch my soul...  
(Ride it, ride it) let me feel you...

Alana lifted her legs so she was doing a hand stand. "I like this job, its interessting." Alana whispered to Sebastian who gulped and continued to stare at the raven haired beauty, that was dancing, for only him, Alana then put enough force so she could do a flip and so a splitlike she did with Claude's dance. The room filled with applause and wistling, for the new dancer. Alana got up and bowed, then walked away when she saw Ralph motioning her to see him...

...OOO...

Nothing happened for the rest of the night, only that Alana was dancing continuously, the men asked her to dance like she did for Sebastian and Claude, btu she simply said, "It was spur of the moment.", and they believed that, Alana was happy when she found out she made the most money in one night, and it was her first, Ralph couldn't of been as happy as her. It was 12:30 a.m. when everyone left, Alana yawned as she waitedfor the two butlers to get her, she yawned for the 10th time, when a familiar carriage came up, Alana saw Sebastian smiling at her, Claude was looking as stoic as ever, they left afew minutes after Alana danced for them; said girl yawned for the 11th time _(if u yawned while reading this, plz, tell me, cz thats just amazing if reading about someone yawning makes you yawn)_. "Ciel better let me sleep in after this." Alana said out loud as Sebastian helped her into the carriage, he closed the door and went back to the front seat and had the horses take off. Alana fell asleep on the way home, Sebastian was the one to carry her, much to Claude's dismay, Sebastian just smirked the whole time he carried her, as Claude carried her belongings. Once she was tucking into bed, and was sleeping peacefully, both butlers began to bicker, and again, the rainbow is mentioned...again

...OOO...

**Revieew plz, i stood up past my bed time to write this, i hope it was worth it. oh and i want to punch Claude in the face for changing Ciel**


	8. Running all day

**I hate gym. cuz we were playing flag football, and no one knew what the hell they were doing, it was so confuzzleing!, anyways, i dont own Kuroshitsuji aka Black Butler, you have to be an idiot to actually think i made it, but anyways, on with my AWESOME story... and thank you, my beloved reviewers! your amazing, with the nice reviews, keep them coming, and dont worry, the story will be more interesting as it goes on**

...OOO..

Alana groaned as she rolled onto her back, she yawned and sat up, she was still in a daze, so she wasn't thinking anything would happen, but oh was she wrong, Alois came bursting in the room, holding a tray of what looked like oat meal, some juice, burnt french toast, some scrammbled eggs, and a white rose in a small vase, Alana jumped when she heard the door hit the wall, she looked at where the noise came from and in her mind she thought _"Why does hell have to come so damn early in the morning!"_ she had a grimance on her face, and yeah, she was pissed. "Time to wake up Alana!" Alois said as he set the tray on her lap, Alana yawned and then asked, "Did you make this?" as she poked the eggs and she swore she saw it move an inch. "Yup, with Claudes help of course!" Alois smiled at her as he sat by her, Alana gulped and slowly ate the eggs, to her surprise they were good, so she ate that first, the french toast that tasted, well burnt; the oat meal was next, it had cinnimon and sugar in it, she drank the juice and wiped her mouth with the napkin that was provided to get rid of any of the crumbs. "That was a nice break fast, master Alois." Alana said to him as she smiled softly, Alois smiled brightly at her, then took her tray and left; Alana took that chance to get dressed. today was a green and black dress, that had puffed out slightly and covered her shoulders and stopped afew inches from it, a square like corset, the skirt was in layers of ruffles, she left her hair down and put a green bow in it, she out on a black ribbon choker with green lace and a black heart dangling from it,, she put on her genuine black lace finger less gloves, she was then tring to decide weither or not to wear black or green stockings, she was standing infront of the mirror and trying to decide. "Hm, green or black?" she asked herself out loud as she turned her legs one at a time to see which was better, "I'll go with green today." she finally decided, there was a knock on her door, she answered it, Sebastian was on the other side, "You need something, Sebastian?" Alana asked.

"There will be more guest coming today, the young master informed me to tell you." Sebastian answered, Alana sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "I got my work cut out for me, i have to work here int he morning, and then go to the dancing job tonight, i'm going to over work myself to death." Alana sighed again and leaned on the door, Sebastian then smiled at her, "You no longer have to work there, last night, pluto caught someone in the garden, and he said he was going to kidnap you, apparently the kidnapper was there last night, he just didn't show his face." Sebastian told her, "Seriously?" Alana looked at him in disbelief, he nodded, "Can you tell them a lie that would cause me to lose my job, it was fun, but thats not for me." Alana said to him, he nodded. "Who's coming exactly, Sebastian?" Alana then asked as she put on her heels that strapped at her ankle, Sebastian looked at her legs as she fixed her stockings, her dress being pulled up in the process. "Prince Soma and his servant, Agni." Sebastian told her, "A prince? Wow." Alana said in amazment, the closest Alana got to royalty was her master, Ciel. "Yes, oh, and the young master told me to tell you, that the all bed sheets need to be changed, the garden trimmed, the floor and all windows cleaned and all dishes need to be cleaned." and with that Sebastian left with a smirk, Alana's mouth dropped, she didn't want to believe it, but hey, it was Ciel so it was believeable. After Sebastian left, Alana went to work, she grabbed what she needed and started working, she bag with the dishes, and in 30 minutes, all the dishes were cleaned, they were even sparkling, she left to clean the windows, which was going to be hard, but she managed; and since Claude and Sebastian were kick azz ninja's they took that chance to look up her skirt _(can you blame them though? honestly, oh and more drama will happen later! keep reading!)_, Alana didn't even know they were looking up her skirt, because when she looked down to check if anyone was there, they left. Alana continued to clean the windows til they were so clean that finny thought they were open and ran into it, Alana liked cleaning, but since life just likes messing with her, it made her fall off the ladder she was on, and who do think caught her?...Claude! _(you thought i was gunna say Sebastian, didn't you?)_, Alana had a blush on her face as Claude held her bridal style, "T-thank you Claude." Alana looked away, Claude smirked at her, and set her down and walked away.

When Alana was done with the windows, she moved onto trimming the garden, which she did right away, and not ruining it, it was perfect, then she went to changing the sheets of the beds in different rooms in the house. She ran around carrying sheets that went passed her head, so she didn't see Sebastian until she collided with him, "I'm so sorry!" Alana said, she gathered the sheets at lightning speed, and sped off, Sebastian looked at her with a confused look and continued to the study where his master was. "You gave her those jobs on purpose, didn't you?" Sebastian questioned as he poured Ciel's tea, "It's to keep her away from Alois." Ciel replied as he drank his tea, Sebastian smirked and left, he saw Claude peeking into a room, so he snuck up on him and looked into the room, Alana was changing the sheets with such grace _(is that even possible?)_, Alana fixed everything, she even swept the room, and it sparkled. She grabbed the other sheets and walked towards the door, the two butlers made a break for it and ran around the corner as she walked out the door and shut it then walked in the opposite direction, Claude walked after her, Sebastian walked the other way, thinking of a plan to get Alana to confess her feelings for him, Claude was planning the same thing. Alana was almost done with her chores, all she needed to do was the floors and thats it, she soon felt arms wrap around her from behind, "Alana!" she knew that voice all too well, "M-master Alois!" she stuttered, as she looked at the young blonde, "Play with me!" Alois grinned at her, "I'm sorry young master, b-but i have to do my chores." Alana got out of Alois's hold, he pouted and followed her like a lost puppy, Alana sighed and turned to him, "Want to help me clean the floors?", Alois had that look and walked away, Alana waited til he was far enough, and busted out laughing, Sebastian and Claude so happened to be walking her way. "What's so funny, Alana?" Sebastian asked, "Oh nothing, nothing, just thought of something that happened awhile back, not much." Alana lied, she continued to carry the cleaning supplies, Alana was going to start with the ball room, and work her way up.

Alana was running around and around, she was having fun, but fun has to be ruined by something, as Alana was going up the stairs to check on her master, she slipped and feel back, everything went into slow motion, she was then caught by strong arms, she looked and saw dark yellow eyes like Claudes, but this persons were softer, kinder, when the person put her down, Alana got a full view of them, the one who caught her was a man clad in green with a yellow sash going around his waist, over his left shoulder and down his leg, with dark skin, and a cloth thing around his head, she then noticed another man, he had purple hair that was in a pony tail, he wore a blue shirt with a red vest over it, white pants with a skirt type thing that was the same color of his shirt, he also had a red and white sash go around his waist. "T-thank you, for catching me, i didn't see where i was going, and i, uh, slipped, hee hee." Alana was embarassed, "It was nothing, you were in danger, and needed to be helped." the guy in green said, Alana noticed his right hand was wrapped in bandgages, _"I wonder what happened?"_ Alana asked herself, before her hands were being held, and the guy with the purple hair was infront of her, "You have beauty like the sun that rises and sets upon my palace." the guy said, "Y-you wouldn't happen to be Prince Soma, and Agni, would you?" Alana asked, she never met royalty, and like before, the closest was being Ciel, who was the queens watchdog. Alana was kinda, sorta, a whole lot, majorly nervous, she never met royalty, so its only natural for someone to be nervous. Alana didn't know what to do, but she was lucky today, for Sebastian came walking in, and saw them. "Your both abit early." Sebastian stated as he pulled Alana in back of him, "Well, we didn't expect to arrive do early, now, where is Ciel?" Prince Soma asked, "He's in his study: Alana, make some tea, and bring it up to the study, along with some cake." Sebastian told the confused girl, who nodded and scurried away, trying to process the whole thing. "So when did she Start working here, Sebastian?" Agni asked the butler, "Today is 3 days." Sebastian answered, Soma and Agni nodded then followed sebastian to the study...

...OOO...

Alana was getting the tea ready, she was zoned out, but knew she had to snap out of it before she made a mistake, so she got everything ready and took the tea, with the cake to the study. Alana wasn't paying attention, she was just off in her own world, she was aware of her surroundings, so she easily got around without breaking something or hurting herself, she giggled occasionally because of what she was thinking, she got to the study, and since she was thinking randomly, she blurted out, "I'm not crazy, just mildly insane." and laughed to herself as she continued to think nonsense, while taking the tea and cake to her master and his guest; She snapped out of her trance when she felt eyes on her, she looked and saw everyone staring a her, "Do i got something on my face?" Alana asked as she braught a hand to her face. Alois was then hugging her, "I'm definatly taking you home!" he said as he hugged her tightly and lifted her up some, "M-master Alois!" she said as he put her down, "I-i'm sorry, master Alois, but i work here, for Ciel, he gave me this job, and i plan on working here to the end." Alana told him as she got out of his grasp and stood next to Ciel on his left side, while Sebastian was on his right. "How did you come across her, Ciel?" Prince Soma asked as he watched the raven haired beauty pour thetea, while Sebastian served the cake. "We held a competition, and she was the only one who was actually completed all the tasks." Ciel answered as he sipped his tea. "Mostly all the girls were chasing Sebastian." Alana said as she chuckled at the memory of 2 days ago. "She is a beauty, isn't she, Agni?" Prince Soma asked his servant as they stared at Alana, who was fixing the bow that was in the back, Agni nodded and continued to stare with Prince Soma at the new maid, of Phantomhive manor. "Alana, can you go see where pluto is, he has been quiet for the pas few hours." Ciel said to Alana as he looked at her, she nodded and left, once she left the room, the 3 servants and the 3 masters were in a circle, "Give Alana to me, and i will make sure she is happy." Alois told the, "Why would a beauty such as she, go with a little boy like you?" Prince Soma said, "She's my maid, so she stays here." Ciel said, they continued to bicker, the 2 butlers and servant decided to leave, and follow Alana. (i feel like im making them sound like stalkers)

...OOO...

"Puru, puru!" Alana yelled through the house, she didn't get the usualy rawr from pluto, she decided then to look in the garden. "Puru, puru!" she yelled, she then heard the rawr, she had been looking for, suddenly pluto tackled her and was licking her face, "Pluto!" she said as she laughed, and pushed him off and sat up, the dog (im gunna call pluto a dog, ,even though pluto is a guy that acts like a dog, i just cant help but put dog, instead of man or guy) nuzzled her, she nuzzled right back and patted hs head, he licked her hand and sat on her lap. "Pluto, your heavy." Alana told him, and pushed him off, pluto whined and pawed at her dress, "I'm sorry pluto, but i had to do alot of work today." Alana said as she scratched his ear, his leg started moving and he smiled as he layed on his back. The 2 butlers and 1 servant were looking at her, all 3 had blushes on their faces as she smiled and laughed, "She truly is a vision." Agni commented as Alana picked a flower and put it in her hair. The 3 guys were just looking at her as she played with pluto, by throwing a stick and him going to get it, Alana laughed a whole bunch when pluto tripped over a log, that was afew inches ahead of him, she didn't mean to, but she did, she couldn't help it, it was so cute. Alana then saw a cat, walked towards it and started petting it, "Your soooo cute~!" she said as she hugged the cate, it loved the attention, so it purred...loudly, pluto was running back, when he saw her cuddling the cat, he got mad, he ran to her and threw the cat away, then nuzzling her like there was no tomorrow, Alana sighed and then smiled while she was petting pluto on his head, he smiled and was licking her face, Alana didn't know what to do, she found pluto, but what was she suppose to do after? Tell Ciel or not? she didn't know, so she did the one thing she did when she was confused, she sang

I know theres someone

somewhere,someone

who's sure to find me,soon.

After the rain goes,there are rainbows

i'll find my rainbow soon.

soon it won't be just pretend

soona happy ending.

Love,can you hear me

if your near me

sing,your song

sure and strong and

soon.

the 3 men were in shock, well, i have say 2 of them were in shock, Sebastian was there, with a small smile, he heard Alana sing before, and thought it was lovely, he was secretly boasting that he heard her sing once, and now again. Alana finished singing, pluto was sleeping on her lap, she shook her head and slowly took pluto's head off her lap and slowly got to her feet and walked away, leaving a peaceful looking pluto, asleep. The 3 men ran away when they saw her walking towards where they were at. Alana was humming to herself and was smiling as she walked back into the mansion.

...OOO...

Alana was relaxing in the ballroom of Phantomhive manor, she was sitting on a window sill, looking out of the window, with a cup of rose tea in her hands, she smiled as she sipped the tea and thought of things, but her thoughts always came back to a cetain butler, with his black hair, competitive nature, and desire to be her company, she didn't know why, but she liked the attention of the two butlers, it was just that one butler, she wanted to have to herself, it made her sound selfish, but she couldn't care less, because she knew she was falling for him, even though she has known him for only afew days. Once Alana was finished with her tea she put it back in the kitchen, she walked around the mansion, and got to know it better, she ended up in the garden next to where pluto was still sleeping and fell asleep next to him. When Alana awoke, she was being shaken awake, and the person to awaken her, was Agni, he looked at her wih concerned eyes, she then noticed the sun was going down. "Are you alright, miss Alana?" Agni asked, Alana yawned and nodded her head, she yawned again and got up, she then noticed pluto wasn't beside her she wondered where he went, until tshe saw him leading afew people that were behind him, those people happened to be Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, Alois and Prince Soma. "Alana!" Ciel yelled as he ran ahead of pluto and was next to his maid, "I'm fine, young lord, i just fell asleep, i didn't know i was that ried *yawn* i guess i still am." Alana said as she stretched and yawned again. "I think its best for everyone to go to bed." Agni said, everyone nodded, and were kinda tired themselve, even the two demon butlers,

The 3 masters went one way, while the 4 servants went another; Alana's room was first to come up, even though she was inbetween Sebastian and Claude, and right across from her was Agni's room. "Good night you three, sleep well, and sweet dreams." Alana whispered as she went inside her room. "Sweet dreams, Alana." Sebastian whispered as he entered his room, "Pleasent thoughts, miss Alana." Claude whispered as he entered his room "May the godess watch over you, Alana." Agni whispered as he went inside his room; all three male servants slept with dreams of Alana, while said girl, was dreaming of a certain butler.

...OOO...

**Ok girls, i got a poll posted in my profile that is related to this story, and check out my new story **"Forever and no less" **. And today, i saw Vampire Sucks, funny movie, because its random, and has things you would never expect, seriously.**


	9. Memories of before

Please read before story:

**Ok, i like all your reviews, but i got to say, i don't want a beta reader, im sorry but thats the way i am. And since im partially crazy, i'm not going to have Alana be with a certain butler, i'm gunna make her have mixed feelings about all of them! *evil laughter* i'm sorry, random evil moment over, but i'm doing that becuz Alana has only been in the mansion for afew days, so she doesn't know who she really likes yet, and plz, plz, plz, plzzzz, look at the poll i put on my profile, i want to know what you all think, cuz now theres one vote for Alois and one vote for Sebastian...on with the story!**

The Phantomhive manor was quiet, with everyone of its inhabitants asleep, except for one, our little Alana was making herself some hot chocolate, since she didnt want to make alot of noise, she used her magic to stir the sweet liquid until it was just right, she even poured it with her magic, she liked having magic powers, but only used them to do certain things, house work mostly, but other things. Alana then mae herself some chocolate pastries, she put the chocolate in the bread after it was done cooking; Alana was still in her night clothes, a dark blue night gown the reached her calf, black slippers, and a black robe to cover herself, her hair was down, and a bit in a disarray, but she was still pretty. Once she made enough chocolate pastries she took two put them on a plate, then picked up her mug of hot chocolate and walking out of the kitchen to her room. It was unusually cold in the mansion, even though it was july, she just shrugged it off and continued to walk to her room. When she got inside her room she got back on the bed and put her mug of hot chocolate on the side table, then put the plate on her lap and ate them with a smile on her face. Alana was enjoying her breakfast, until she thought of her grandmothers words, when she was a little girl.

-7 years ago-

_A 10 year old Alana was trying to bring flowers back to life with her magic, it was a task her grandmother gave her, and to see if she could do it, Alana sighed in frustation and stopped, _"Grandmama, i can't do this, its not possible."_ Alana said, her grandmother chuckled at the little girl then said _"Love can make you, try again.", _Alana was confused at her grandmothers words, then thought for a moment, Alana loved alot of things, her parents, siblings, grandmother, her life, nature. Alana sighed and put her hands back around the flower like she was cupping it, she thought of the things that made her happy, and soon, the dead flower, bloomed; Alana was shocked, but then started to laugh and smile, she showed her grandmother, _"Grandmama! I did it! I did it!"_ she said, her grandmother smiled and hugged her, _"You'll make a wonderful witch when you get older, Alana, you just need to believe in yourself, and your magic, your emotions control your magic, if you let your anger control you, your magic wont work, for it is not meant to harm, but to help." _her grandmother said, _"Where did we get our magic from, grandmama?"_Alana asked, her grandmother shrugged, he didn't even know how either. _"I don't know, my little rose bud, but i'm happy, for now i know, i can trust you, to pass on the family secrets to one of your kids, or their children, now time for some hot chocolate." _her grandmother said, Alana smiled, she always liked when her grandmother made hot chocolate and little pastries along with it. _

-End flash back-

Alana then thought of the other wise things her grandmother said, "Love can make you share; Love can make you search; Love can make you wish." Alana thought some more, but then she finally thought of the few phrases her grandmother told her, as she was growing up, but the words that her grandmother told her, before she passed away afew days laer, stuck to her mind.

-2 years ago-

_A 15 year old Alana was finishing reading reading about element magic, and how it was used, her grandmother was teaching her everything, she learned alot the past few years being with her grandmother. _"Alana, what does love mean to you?"_ her grandmother asked, Alana thought for a moment, before answering, _"Love has different meanings to everyone, i don't really know what it means, but i love you grandmama, i love mom and dad, my siblings and my cousin." _Alana answered, her grandmother nodded and got up from her chair then walked to the back door, where her garden was at, _"Come take a walk with me, rose bud."_ her grandmother said, Alana put a book mark where she was at and walked with her grandma in the garden, helping her when she stumbled._ "My time is almost up Alana, and i wish to give you one final test, before you can be a real witch."_ her grandmother said as they stopped by the small pond, Alana nodded, with determination in her eyes, her grandmother saw the look in her eyes and chuckled,_ "You will most definatly be a wonderful witch."_ they sat down on the stone bench. _"If i was to die right this moment, how would you feel, Alana?"_ her grandmother asked, _"I would be sad, grandmama, because i saw you last, i got to spend time with you last, i love you grandmama, you accept me like my father, mother, siblings and cousin. Love makes do many things, things we want and don't want to do, theres' really no maning to it, unless you feel it, and its not an illusion, just like the black widow story you told me, love is the main thing in that story, but love is everywhere, we just have to look, or it ust comes to us."_ Alana answered, her grandmother looked at her, with a soft smile and gentle eyes, she then hugged Alana, who hugged back,_ "You have a pure heart, Alana, any man who decided o marry you because of your beauty, will be cursed by watching you with someone else. find love on your accord, and not by force or infatuation."_ her grandmother said as she released Alana and was holding her hands. _

_Her grandmother took something out of her ocket and put it in Alana's hands, said girl opened them and saw what was in her hands, she gasped at the sight, it was a necklace with a heart hanging from it, and it had colors in it, Alana held the necklace by the chain to the sun light, she saw many colors, _"Where did you get this, grandmama?"_ Alana asked as she put the necklace on, _"I made it, just for you, your feelings are like a rainbow, each represents a color, but when put together, they make something beautiful, you were made by god to be beautiful not only on the inside, but the out, its rare to find that in a person, you need to listen, not only with your mind, but with your heart."_ Alana's grandmother said as she handed her a rose, it was a dark red color, t was pretty, but yet the thorns were still there, Alana made sure she didn't prick her finger, for it meant lood would be spilt sometime soon. They both continued to sit on the bench, until Alana's grandmother told her, _"Make the water into a sphere."_ Alana had been practicing her element magic, but she wasn't fully trained, she gulped and got up and stood by the ledge, she held out her hand and started to consentrate, she made a technique where she just thought of the image in her mind, it worked the whole time she was training, she closed her eyes and relaxed, it was a few minutes until she heard her grandmother clapping, _"Well done Alana! You will most certainly be the head witch of the family, once i pass on." _her grandmother stated as she got up with the help of her cane. Alana looked at her hand, and saw the sphere of water, she smiled and the sphere spread out to form many patterns and shapes, her grandmother stood next to her and was smiling with pride and happiness, it has been along time, since there was a witch who could do everything they learned, with only messing up no more than 5 times, Alana was the one who did things perfectly without trying the first time, it made her grandmother happy, and proud to call her a granddaghter, unlike her other grand children who didn't like magic, or didn't want to elarn it because of everything happening, but not Alana, she wanted to try new things, and most of those things turned out for the best, she did everything to please her mothers family that despised witches, but nothing good came out, unlike her fathers side, who accpeted it, they did'nt particualrly like witch craft, but they didn't hate it either._

_Both Alana and her grandmother spent the rest of the day talking and laughing about past events and memories, until it was time for Alana to go home. _"Remember Alana, love can make you do many things, its up to you, to decide what it does in your life."_her grandmother said as she hugged her good bye, Alana nodded and walked home after a day at her grandmothers, her grandmother watched her go and then went inside after she could no longer see her granddaughter, who was now and officially a witch. her grandmother looked into Alana's future, _"Hm, so demons still prowl arond, my little rose bud is in for a surprise, once she realizes, she will be in her own little world, once she decides to finally take control of her life, and i'm not surprised its her father who made her decide so suddenly, he was always the one to not think about others before deciding."_ her grandmother said as she finished looking into the future, she walked around her house, cleaning up until she saw a bouquet of flowers, but the strange thing about the bouquet, was that a rose was in the center, while other 7 other flowers were surrounding it, __"So its 7 men that will be fighting for my little rose buds affection, she's growing up, so i'm not suprised men will be after her." __Alana's grandmother thought as she put the flowers in a vase, leaving them in the formation she found them in, with the rose in the middle and the other flowers surrounding it. Alana's grandmother went into her room and got ready for bed, when she was getting into her bed, she looked out the window, it was a full moon, and the flowers were being shined upon by the moon, she smiled and fell asleep, dreaming of her little Alana, all grown up._

~End~

Alana was smiling sadly, as she remembered when her grandmother died, she found a blue rose by her bed with a white and black ribbon tied to it afew days later, that was the day she found out her grandmother died in her sleep, Alana was the one who braught the blue rose to her grandmothers funeral, people whispered at her, but knew that she wouldn't do anything, her fathers family accepted her like they accepted her grandmother, they didn't bother her, they talked to her and listened, liek any other family would, they laughed when she told them something funny, got mad at each other for saying something not appropriate, and so on. Alana was so spaced out, she didn't hear the door open and someone walk in, until she was nudged, sh jumped and looked to see the 2 Earls, 1 prince, and 3 male servants, "Did i miss something?" Alana asked, they looked at her, until Alois sat on her lap, "Did you make the chocolate pastries this morning?" he asked, Alana was confused, then remembered, she nodded, "I'm sorry if it wasn't to your liking, i can make something else, if you would like, young master Alois." Alana said, Alois shook his head no, "It was good, i especially like the hot chocolate, Alana looked at the males in her room, until she found herself muttering one of her grandmothers phrases, "Love can make you search.", they all heard her, but were confused at why she said it, "What do you mean, Alana?" Alois wrapped his hands around her neck and nuzzled her, "Master Alois, i need to get ready, and also," Alana said as she took Alois's hands off her, and got him off her, "can you all explain why your in my room so early?" Alana almost yelled, she was curious about why they were all in her room, she kinda understood why Ciel and Sebastian would come in her room, but Alois, Clause, Prince Soma and Agni, she was confused. "I came to wake you up, along with the young master." Sebastian said, "They all followed when i said i was going to wake you up." Ciel pointed with both hands to the annoying blonde with his butler, and the childish prince with his servant. "I wonder what you all do in your free time." Alana said as she stretched while yawning. "Can you all please get out of my room, so i can take a bath and change." Alana then said to them and they all walked out, "Thank you." was what she said as she closed the door, then locking it, she heard a "Told you she would lock the door." it sounded like Alois, she was right when she heard Ciel voice say "Of course she would lock her door, its because your here and she saw you." Alana chuckled to herself as she got her clothes ready for today, it was a nice day out, today colors would be green and blue, she set out her clothes on her bed, got a towel then went inside her bathroom.

Once Alana was done, she got out of the bathroom and started changing, she dried her hair once she put on her dress, it was a blue heart shapped corset with green ribbon tying it, it covered her shouldersas the sleeves went to her elbows and tied with a little bow. She kept her hair down and green bow in her hair with a skull on it, then she put on the colorful heart shaped necklace her grandmother gave her before she died. Alana decided not to wear stocking, jsut the heels, she changed the flower that was on the strap to a blue rose she made awhile back, she then put on her blue lace gloves and some green eye shade, then some lip gloss on her lips, she put on some rose smeeling perfume and walked out of her room, only to knock over 3 male servants that were listening through the door. Alana saw them then said, "I'm not going to ask why, because i'm afraid of the answer." then walked away leaving the 3 males stunned, they quickly got up and followed her, she was going to begin cleaning. She started dusting, but she could't reach the high places so she gave up, she was about to walk away, when she felt herself being lifted, she looked down and saw Sebastian holding her on his shoulder, while he held her by secure by wrapping his arm around her legs, or more specifically her thigh region, Alana gulped some and began dusting again, until she was finished and Sebastian holding her up to get the high up regions, she thanked him after she was done, he nodded and walked off. Alana's next task was to wash the dishes, she was in shock about how many dishes that had to be cleaned, she sighed and took off her gloves and put them in her pocket, she back washing them, when someone grabbed the first plate from her hands, she saw Agni drying them, she gave a questioning look to him, then continued to wash dishes, while Agni dried, once they were, the dishes were sparkling, she thanked him and speed walked out of the kitchen. Her final task was to mop the floors, she had a pretty good guess who was going to show up this time.

Alana was mopping the floor, she took her time with cleaning, because she wanted to make the floor shine, like the plates and everything she dusted, she was done with the seconds flor, and was now cleaning the first floor, she saved the ball room for last, because it was the biggest. Alana finally made it to the ball room, she threw out the water and put in fresh water inside the bucket then went to the ball room, she sighed because this was the last thing she had to do, and then she had serve her master and his guest. Alana was mopping the floor until she saw to hands reaching for hers that were on the handle, she turned and saw Claude there, she then felt the mop being taken from her hands and dropped on the floor, while Claude led her to a chair with a small table with a cup of tea ready and an assortment of pastries on a tray. "Did you make all this, Claude?" Alana asked the butler, he nooded and then said, "Miss Alana, you have done enough for today, rest your body, while i do this." Claude told her and walked back to the mop, Alana looked at him, and decided not to question it, becaue of the vibe Claude gave off, told her not to try to fight, and she relaxed her tired arms and sore legs. She ate the pastries, and drank her tea, she liked them bth, and looked at Claude, who was mopping, she saw he did a better job then her, she didn't mind, at least she didn't have to do it. After about 20 minutes later, Claude was done and then walked back to her, he held out his hand, Alana looked at it then took it, he braught her to the iddle of the ball room, and started dancing with her, Alana hated to admit it, but she liked dancing, she wasn't the one to dance, but she liked dancing, even if she wasn't good at it, they danced to imaginary music. Alana liked Claude, but she liked Sebastian, Ciel, and Alois too, she was confused about her feels, she just met them, she needed more time to figure out how she felt, and just like her grandmother said, "... _love can make you do many things, its up to you, to decide what it does in your life."_, Alana was still trying to figure that out, but she had time, til she found her other half.

Alana and Claude continued to dance, until he spun her, when she stopped, she saw it was Prince Soma who was her partner now, they danced the whole time, well, more like spinning the whole time, he spun her again, Agni was next to dance with her, he spun her, Alois was then there, they waltz msot of the time, and it wasn't long before Ciel, 'tripped' accidently, causing them to separate and then Alana and Ciel were dancing together, they danced around the ball room, music was soon heard, Ciel spun Alana and finally, Sebastian was her partner, she was getting tired of switching partners by spinning, they danced slowly to the song, and to end off the dance, Sebastian dipped her, while lightly kissing her neck; Alana didn't expect that, so she blushed abit and gasped quietly as Sebastian braught her up, he bowed while she curtsied, when she was done, she finally asked, "Why are you even here?" she looked around, they all looked at each other, and 5 huge white dots appeared above them with a question mark at the end of them, "You all just came here on your own, didn't you?" Alana then asked, they either shrugged or nodded. Alana walked away after that, muttering to herself, "This mansion is full of crazies." she shook her head and exited the ball room, leaving the males behind, to just stare.

~Afew moments later~

The males were then in a circle, sevants next to their masters. "I told you to stay away from her." Ciel said as he glared at Alois, who was glaring right back, "But she deserves better than you." Alois hissed back, as both Earl's were having a glaring contest. "Alana is a beauty of high standards, so its obvious she goes wwith me, for i find her worthy of being my personal servant." Prince Soma then was thinking of Alana in sa'ri (i forget what its called those outfits are called that women wear in india) "Like hell she's going with you." Both Earl's hissed at the Prince who then was in their glaring contest. The 3 male servants were just watching their masters. "Why on't we just ask Alana, who she likes best?" Agni suggested, the masters looked at him, then were running to the door, the male servants went ofter them, but Ciel was the only one to figure out something, "Hold it! Where did she go anyway?" he told them, they all stopped and began thinking, "Miss Alana likes flowers." Claude said, "To the garden!" Prince Some pointed out the window, and since they all were too busy thinking about what Alana thought, they ran out the window. And of cousre they lived, what kind of writer would i be if i killed them when they jumped out the window. They all landed, without a single scratch on them, then ran to the garden, Alana wasn't there, "Alana likes to bake!" Alois shouted for no reason, "To the kitchen!" Prince Soma pointed to the door that leads to the kitchen, they had Claude break down the door, and they were in the kitchen, Alana wasn't there either. "What else does Alana like?" Ciel asked out loud, they all thought, "Music!" Prince Soma shouted, "To the piano!" Alois was on Claude's back this time and pointing in the direction where the piano was at, they all ran, Ciel was being carried bridal style by Sebastian, but he didn't care, Prince Some was being carried by agni on his shoulders, they ran to the piano, and guess what? Alana wasn't there either, "Where has our beautiful Alana gone?" Prince Soma asked, "Her room." Ciel suddenly said, all of the males were then stampeding to her room, when they got there, Sebastian knocked, they waited, until Alois opened the door with force, "She's not here!" he had tears in her eyes.

"Its because she knew you were coming, so she hid from you." Ciel said, "She probably knew you were coming and she couldn't stand you, so she ran away." Alois retorted back, "Maybe ran from you two, because she wanted a real man." Prince Soma said as he folded his arms, it was silent, then they split up looking for their raven haired beauty, that went missing.

~With Alana~

Alana was sitting on the ponds ledge with her legs crossed, she then made a water sphere in her palm and put it in her skin, which was now soft. "And people say witch craft is used for evil, feh." Alana chuckled as she looked at the sky.

~With our love sick boys~

They couldn't find her, so they were in Ciels study. Alois was bawling his eyes out, Ciel was agitated, Prince Soma was in the fetal position, Claude was pacing, Sebastian was leaning on the wall thinking, and Agni was trying to calm his prince down. There was a knock at th door, Ciel told them to enter, and there was their light in their worlds, Alana, who was pushing a cart of tea, cake, scones and cookies. "Anyone want a little snack?" she asked, she moved away from the cart just in time, before Alois hugged her while sobbing into her chest, "Uh, what happened?" Alana patted Alois's back, "You vanished." Ciel said in a dark tone, "I was by the little pond." Alana said, she still was wondering why Alois was crying, and why was Ciel mad, she looked around and saw Prince Some rocking back and forth, til he saw her, he hugged her, "And whats with him!" Alana was majorly confused now, "You went missing." Sebastian stated as he walked up to her and cupped her cheek, "You had us worried." Claude's voice was heard in back of her, she tilted her bed back and saw him, e put his hands on her shoulders, Ciel was theninfront of her, "Don't leave, unless i tell you to." Ciel told her as hugged her by her neck, "I didn't know i would be missed so much, when i was gone for only 5 minutes." Alana said in a tone that was in disbelief. When they 3 wuss- i mean masters were done hugging Alana, it was Sebastian, Claude and Agni's turn to hug her, Sebastian got the front, Claude the back, and Agni the side. Alana was still confused, but she shrugged it off, because she just knew this might happen again soon.


	10. Secrets revealed

Read before story please:

**Ok, plz, ppl, i really want to know who you think is best for Alana**

**so plz vote, who ever voted for undertaker, right on**

**also, if you want something to happen, review, i'll gladly to put whatever event you want to happen, but it depends on what it is. **

**becuz writers block sucks, we all know that. Plz share your ideas' i want to read them, becuz one day i might have writers block, and you all will be waiting for me to update, then after about a month, i update**

**i blame writers block, but yeah, plz vote on who you think Alana **

**should be with, its interesting to see who gets votes, now**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

...OOO..

It has been almost 2 weeks since Alana has been working at the Phantomhive mansion, and Ciel's guest were still there, unfortunaly; Alois, Ciel and Prince Soma were trying their hardest to get Alana's attention; Alois was doing the up front approach by hugging her, complimenting her, helping her somewhat with her chores; Prince Soma tried the slow method, he took his time getting to know her, he actually like what he found out; Ciel was getting pissed that he actually threw a plate at Alois, grazing his face, and throwing cake at Prince Soma, which landed on his face, for trying to get _his_ Alana for themselves, he had Alana stay by him the whole time, which got the Alois and Prince Soma mad. Now, onto the 2 butlers and 1 servants, they were pretty much, in one word, stalkers; they followed Alana every where, and helped her with anything she needed, Sebastian was always bragging about how he will be with her more after they Alois and Prince Soma have to leave, taking with them, their servants. Alana got to meet the triples, Timber, Canturbury and Thompson. Alana got along with them for some reason, even though they didn't talk much, or at all, they got the house work done, she found out that the triplets thought of her as a friend when they each handed her a flower, Alana smiled and kissed all three of them on their cheek and walked away, the triplets looked at her as she walked away, then put a hand on thier cheek she kissed, and soon they were blushing, Claude happened to walk by them, he noticed them blushing and staring off into space, he wondered why, until he smelled rose perfume, he automatically knew who it was that was there, he then told them, "If you go any farther with her, i will personally dispose of you." then left, the triplets knew better than to mess with Claude and their Master, so they stood on the friend level with Alana. Said maid also got to meet Hanna, Alana saw fear in her eyes whenever they served the meals when Claude, Sebastian or Agni weren't present for some reason she had yet to find out.

Alois, as usual complimented Alana on how beautiful she looked, compared to Hanna looked like a whore; Ciel on the other hand was glad Alana stood by his side, Alana just decided to not even try to defend Hanna, for it was a vain attept, and when Alana wasn't being ordered around, she was attepmting to tell the triplets apart, until she noticed their hair; Thompson had his fringe swept to the right, Timber's fringe was in the middle, and Canturbury's fringe was to the left, she finally was able to figure it out, and when she did, the triplets clapped then walked away. There was going to be a party tonight at the manor, so everyone was getting ready, well, more like Finny, Bard, and Maylene were putting everything together, Alana was keeping Alois, Prince Soma and every other male in the house, yes, including pluto, occupied by being with them, while they play billards, Ciel did his signature move by knocking the 9 ball away. "I wonder what goes through your little head sometimes, young master." Alana said to Ciel, who smirked, while Alois was complaining that he cheated, "You just suck at playing these type of games, Alois." Ciel told him as he sipped his tea, Alana was biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, lately, her master has been more sarcastic and demanding, well, more demanding to her and more sarcastic with Alois, but that was normal behavior with those two. "I-i'll go get something to eat." Alana said, she started chuckling to herself, "I want to go!" Alois said with a smile, "I'll do this alone, thank you though, master Alois." Alana said as she sped walked out of the room, Alois face showed he had been rejected, Ciel chuckled quietly as he saw his enemies face. "Alana is a rose above swine." Prince Soma said as he was laying on the mat, that was on the floor, with Agni serving him tea. Alana came back with a food cart, the 3 masters and sevants immediatly began eating, _"Moochers."_ Alana thought as she sighed and shook her head, insults were thrown round again, Alana was leaning on a table as she saw Ciel, Alois and Prince Soma throw insults at each other, she finally decided to do something, "Boys! Violence isnt the answer!" she yelled, they got quiet as they looked at her, she had her arms crossed and eyes closed, suddenly her eyes shot open, then she put a foot on a chair, while her other one was holding her up, she had determination in her eyes, and held up her fist, "Violence isn't the answer!...War is!" the 3 masters looked at her, then Prince Soma and Alois shouted, "Yeah!", while Ciel nodded in approval.

"What have you done?" Sebastian asked Alana, "I just started a war between those three idiots." Alana pointed to the three masters that were glaring at each other as she drank tea while sitting in Ciels chair, "You both will fall by my hand!" Prince Soma said as he pointed to Ciel and Alois, "You will perish by my foot!" Alois said and he literally put his foot on the pool table, "You are both morons, its obvious, that i'll win." Ciel said in a calm voice, "I think i just started something, that will involve the house getting damaged." Alana said as she watched while eating some of the food she braught and drank tea, "I think i'll go now." Alana then said as she made her way out of the room, not really wanting to hear what will happen next. Once Alana was gone, things really got hyped up. "Alana loves me more! Can't you see how she lets me hug her!" Alois said in half hysterics, "Thats because you force yourself on her." both Ciel and Prince Soma said in a blunt tone, while Alois sweat dropped, "Its obvious, that miss Alana, goes for those who know her well, so the best challenge is to see who can woo her more." Claude suggested, suddenly they all separated and were in their own little corners, Claude and Alois planning on to kidnap Alana to Trancy manor, Prince Soma and Agni were planning the same thing, but they stopped and thought of her resisting and the others getting in the way, Ciel and Sebastian were pretty much going to lock Alana away, but then Alois's smart self thought of something better, "Why don't we wager on who Alana daces with last? Then that's who she likes best, no matter who it is among the 6 of us." Alois said, "Thats not a bad idea." Prince Soma pondered, "I'm surprised he even has a brain in the small skull of his." Ciel commented and sat back in his chair, Alois glared at him, Alana was in for it tonight.

...OOO...

Tonights party so happened to be a costume party, for whatever reason, it was, so Alana was going to an angel. she was lucky she had an all white dress to wear, so Alana put it on, then put on her white stocking with white heels that srapped around the ankle, she left her hair down and put a head band with a little halo on it, whiet eye shadow on her eye lids, soft pink lip stick, she put on her white lace fingerless gloves, and to finish up her out fit, Alana put on the rainbow heart her grandmother gave her, it matched her outfit, even though it was the only thing that had color, she then put on her angel wings she braught while shopping with Maylene earlier. Alana walked out of her room and went down stairs to help with the decorating, there were alot of important people that were going to be attending, Alana couldn't wait, because she loved to people watch, and it was normal for her. Alana saw Maylene trying to get something from a high shelf, so she got a chair, got on it thengot what ever Maylene was trying to get. "Here you are, Maylene." Alana handed it to her, "A-alana?" Maylene saw in shock, "What?" Alana tilted her head, she was curious why Maylene did that, "Y-you look beautiful!" was what Maylene shouted, it was heard through out the mansion, "Thank you, Maylene, thats very kind of you." Alana smiled, Maylene owed and then ran away, leaving the now confused Alana alone, he then shrugged and walked back up the stairs and to her masters room, she knocked on the door, afew moments later, Ciel opened it while saying, "About time Seba-" Ciel saw who it was, "I take it Sebastian isn't back with whatever you said to get you, or he was going to get, am i right?" Alana chuckled some as she saw the small lush form on her masters face, "What do you need, Alana?" Ciel asked as he looked away, "I came to see if you needed help putting on your costume for tonights party, young lord." Alana answered, Ciel blushed abit more then opened his door wider, Alana smiled then walked in, she noticed there was a pirate costume. "I take it yoour going as a pirate, young lord." Alana smiled more as Ciel nodded. Alana then looked at the clock, "Te guest will be arriving soon, shall i help get you dressed?" said maid asked, Ciel nodded then sat down on his bed, Alana got his costume, she undid his shirt then put on the crisp clean one, she kneeled to take of his pants, Ciel blushed deeper as she sliid his pants off, Alana knew what she was doing, it wouldn't be the first time she saw a guys set up, she put on the costume pants, then his socks, shoes and other things, until last was his eye patch.

"You look so cute, young lord." Alana clapped her hands together as Ciel blushed and looked away, "You look, very beautiful yourself, Alana." Cie, told her, Alana stopped clapping and looked at him, she then smiled a genuin smile, "Thank you, now, shall we go and see how the preparations are going?" Alana opened the door then offered her arm, Ciel nodded and looped his arm with hers, they walked out of the room and down to the foyer. Decoratios of different colors and sizes were around the whole mansion. "I think they over did it." A;ana looked around, Ciel nodded in agreement, then he was suddenly tackled, "CIEL!" a high pitched voice shouted, Alana almost covered her ears, but decided not to. "Lizzie! What is the meaning of this?" Ciel got back up, but there was a blonde girl that was hanging from him, Alana chuckled at the sight, Ciel got the blonde off, "What are you doing here, Lizzie?" Ciel asked, the blonde girl looked and him and smiled while answering, "I came for tonights party!", Ciel had a dead pan look on his face, Alana couldn't help but chuckle at him, Ciel glared at her, but his glare didn't last long, suddenly said maid was jerked forward by the blonde who was looking at her and saying "Your outfit is soooooo cute!", "T-thank you, young miss." Alana said, "Elizabeth." Ciel's calm demanding voice said, Elizabeth looked at him, Ciel continued to talk, "Do not disturb my maid. was what he said, "Ciel, you are so dull, and besides, your maid is cute!" Elizabeth said as she then hugged Alana who inr eturn was confused, "I think i should prepare tonight desserts before the rest of the guests arrive, please excuse me, young lord." Alana got out of Elizabeths grasp and speed walked away. "How long has she been here, Ciel? i didn't see her last time i came." Elizabeth wondered, "She arrived in april, and she has done rather well since." Ciel answered as he stared at the place Alana was at.

...OOO...

Alana was making a strawberry wirl cake, it took her, the triplets, Sebastian and Claude to mkae it; Hanna was ordered by Alois not to bother her or the others, and Malyene, Bard and Finny were ordered not to go in the kitchen, for obvious reasons. The cake was finished not a moment later when the door bell rang. Sebastian was in a ring master costume, Claude was in his regular attire, so were the triplets, Hanna was nowhere to be seen, while Bard was aduck, Finny a cow, and Maylene a pig. Alana was next to Ciel for when he greeted the guest, Alois was a doctor, he even tried to make Alana play 'doctor' with him. Prince Soma was in his Sherlock Holmes costume, and Agni was Watson. "Ths is going to be a long night." Alana muttered to herself as she smiled to the guest who greeted Ciel, some of them thought she was his fiance, Ciel told them she wasn't even though inside he wished it was true. Alana saw alot of people in costumes; fromt knights, to dragons, ghosts, gypises, ballerinas' pirates, sailors, animals, but no one was cuter in her eyes than Ciel. She got asked to dance by many guys who were her age, or looked her age, but she declined, until one of them actually grabbed her and forced her onto the dance floor. "I said i declined, now if you will excuse me, i have other matters to attend to." Alana smacked his hands off her and she scurried away, the guy had an evil look in his eyes, no girl has _ever_ refused him, but hey, theres a first for everything. "Blake," the guy said to his butler who was by his side in afew minutes, "Yes, lord Fontain?" the butler asked, "Check up on that girl, i want her for my own." the guy said to his butler, who nodded and walked off somewhere, the guy continued to look at Alana as she danced with little kids. "You are a beauty, and only the most beautiful become mine." the guy muttered, but he didn't know that Sebastian and Claude were there and heard everything, oh boy was he in for it now. The two butlers made their way towards Alana, Sebastian grabbed her hand and started dancing with her, "What's wrong, Sebastian?" Alana asked as he spun her, "That boy you danced with, he is planning on kidnapping you." Sebastian whispered to her, Alana went stiff as she continued to dance, soon Claude was her partner, "Miss Alana, no one will harm you, for my master will not allow it." was what Claude told her, Alana somewhat relaxed, but thought of the bossy guy who forced her to dance, was planning something, that he will regret.

The rest of the night had gone smoothly, even though Alois and Ciel were fighting silent for Alana, while the butlers were in a dance off with her, Prince Soma and Agni were just having fun, acting stupid and socializing. Until the last dance of the night, there were afew accidents, but no one was injured, hope fully. Alana found out, during the party, that the girl named Elizabeth, was really Elizabeth Middleford, and she was a daughter of a Marquess, and she was betrothed to Ciel, Alana didn't know why, but she felt jealous, and her magic made a glass of wine spill on a woman, who much to Alana's relief, was tipsy. Alana was about to asked Ciel to dance the last dance, when a gun shot was heard, everyone started to panic, Alois was crying like a sissy in the corner, Finny, Maylene and Bard were hugging each other in fright, Prince Soma was under a table with Elizabeth, Claude was looking for Alana, along with Sebastian. Alana used her magic secretly to move objects to block the shooters and protect herself, Ciel, Prince Soma, and Alois, but he was just ignoring everyone since he was scared and in the corner. Alana wasn't paying attention, she was suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted up, "Get off me you creep!" she shouted as she bagan kicking the person, he braught her outside and put her into a carriage. "I see i had to resolve to force." Alana looked at the person who said that, it was the guy who forced her to dance. "I take it you dont take no for an answer?" Alana asked like she didnt really know, "Yes, and you are a beauty beyond compare, a wife worthy of me as a husband." the guy said as he liooked away like he said something really important, "I feel sorry for who ever marries you." Alana said, and she was, the guy looked at her, "Why you-" he then hand cuffed her, Alana looked at him with a WFT look. "Now you won't be able to escape." he said, Alana looked at her hand cuffs, she imagined them dissolving, and suddenly the chain was melting, "Oh, i like how i wont be able to escape." Alana held up the cuffs as they continued to dissolve, the guy looked at her with wide eyes. "Impossible!" the guy said, "Its not impossible, if you know what your doing, and if you trained long enough, being a granddaughter of a witch has its purks." and with that, Alana slapped him, kicked the door open and jumped out, she was lucky they were still in the forest, so she can hide in it.

"Get that filthy witch!" the guy yelled, and suddenly random people were chasing Alana, "I never get a break do i?" she asked herself as she continued to run, she was on the roan, and soon was surrounded, "Can't i just be free to go, and won't have to do something i don't want to do?" Alana asked, a woman then answered, "Witche's dont get to decide their fate.", "Yes they do, you all are cowards, you hide behind your oh so precious status, it means nothing to when you have to work to feed your family, things that are different, you all are scared of, you never let it have a chance, because you all are morons." Alana glared at every single person, they gasped and started talking amongst themselves. "And you say im weird, geez." Alana muttered, she then felt something wizz past her cheek, she looked behind her and saw guy with a rock, "I will never understand people. no wonder i despise them." Alana said, she made the earth move so the people were trapped in it, "A witch protects what shesee's is worth protecting, i will protect my lord, my friends, and my family, until my dying day." Alana said, the air circled her, making her hair go everywhere, her eyes began to glow a light blue color, her dress began to glow, t was like she was an angel, but she lost her halo when she jumped out of the carriage. "I can control the elements, i was taught to use everything to my advantage." Alana held up her hand, and a blue rose was in it, "This is for you grandmama, i promised to only use my magic when needed, and i'm not breaking that promise." Alana muttered to herself, the rose vanished and soon its petals were around her, like daggers and soon, everyone was knocked out, she erased their memories and made sure nothing could get them retrieved; Alana saw how beat up she was, so she took the moisture from the air and healed herself, she saw her tattered dress, she sighed and magically repaired it. "All better." she said after she was done, she turned around and stopped walking, she went wide-eyed for who she saw. Alana saw Ciel, Alois, Claude, Sebastian, Maylene, Bard, Finny, Tanaka, Prince Soma, Agni, and Elizabeth looked at her with shock, "Um, how much did you all see?" Alana asked, she was soon tackled by Alois, "I knew there was more to you! I knew it!" while he nuzzled her, alana sighed and used the air to lift them back up, she ot out of Alois's grasp, "I bet you don't want a witch for a maid, i'll go back and pack my things." Alana said as she walked passed everyone, they looked back at her, Ciel then started talking.

"You can stay, i'm interested in your magic; How did you learn all that?" Ciel asked, Alana looked at him then smiled and ran to hug him, "Lets go back, because i think everyone needs to sit down." Alana said as she looked at Ciel who nodded, a carriage was soon there with a cart hitched to it, with Sebastian driving it, "You still amaze me, Sebastian." Alana said as she got up to the front seat with him, Claude sat on her other side, so she was in the middle. Ciel, Alois, Elizabeth, Prince Soma, Agni and Tanaka got in the carriage, while Maylene, Finny and Bard got in the cart. It was a silent ride back to the mansion, when they got there, everyone had left, the triplets and Hanna were finished cleaning the mansion when they got there. "Not a speck out of place." Alana muttered as she looked around, the triplets nodded left with hanna following. They group went to Ciels study, and the questioning began. "How long have you been able to do magic?" Ciel asked, "Since i was 9, but my grandmama started training me when i was 10, and since then she taught me everything, but when she died, i had to learn on my own, she left all her books, and other things magic related to me, while my dad got her house and her fortune." Alana said, "Her fortune?" Ciel asked, Alana nodded, "My grandmama, she was married to an Earl, i forget his name, he never came aorund because he didn't like her family, so when he died, he gave everything to my grandmama, leaving nothing for his own family, it was because he trusted her more than his family, or something like that." Alana answered, "What other magic can you do?" Elizabeth asked as she walked slowly infront of Alana, "I can do alot." was Alana's answer, "Make Alois dissappear." Ciel told her, Alana laughed, i'm still studying that." Alana told him, "Damn," Ciel mmumbled to himself as he continued to think of something she can do, "Make Agni's hair green." Prince Soma suggested as he took off the wrapping around Agni's head, "That i can do." Alana said, she walked towards Agni, while everyone watched her silently, she put both her hands over his head then ran her hands through his hair, everyone in the room gasped as his hair began changing color. "Amazing, what else can you do?" Finny asked, "I can make cake appear." Alana answered, Finny had a plate, fork and knife ready, Alana snapped her fingers and a pice of cake appear. "Amazng!" Finny exclaimed as he ate the cake, "C-can y-you fix my glasses?" Maylene asked, Alana nodded and put her index finger on the crack of her glasses and it slowly dissappeard, everyone in the room was amazed. Well, except Sebastian, he knew already, and yes, Claude was amazed.

"I know its alot to take in, but its not bad, i mostly use my magic to help clean the house." Alana laughed nervously as she scratched the back of her head, "Anything else we need to know?" Ciel asked as he looked at her, Alana thought for a moment, she started shaking her head, but soon thought of something, "My magic is controlled by my emotions, so if im sad, things will probably lose color, if im happy, things will get brighter, and so on, but when im angry my magic doesnt work, so i pretty much punch the first thing i see, i have gotten introuble for punching people over the years." Alana admitted it, Ciel nodded the looked at the time, so did everyone else, "I belive its time for bed." Sebastian said to everyone, they nodded and walked out of the study, to their rooms. Alana stretched out on her bed, and was thinking about how much her lfe will be different, since she now lives a the Phantomhive mansion, plus she met alot of new people, and she likes making new friends, and she knew that she wasn't too different from everyone, because they all had problems, and it braught them together, Alana smiled as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep, filled only with colors.

...OOO...

**Being sick sucks, but at least i got to finish writing this chapter, im so happy**

**now please, review and comment**


	11. Confused emotions

**Under Taker is ahead by 2 votes, you people just want me to write the story**

**and i am, geez, but anyways, come on ladies or gents, who ever reads the story, plz vote, i really do want to see who gets the most votes, the poll will be on my profile for awhile, ha ha that rhymed. Any who, plz vote, and since UnderTaker got two votes, i praise those two ppl. on another note two ppl told me i should consider a beta, im sorry, i like my work as it is, and i noticed, that the website, doesn't always put the actually story, it sometimes takes words out, i'm not saying i don't want a beta or i dont like them, i just like my story the way it is, i'm sorry if im sounding rude, but im not. Enjoy the story! =^-^=**

**...OOO...**

After the third week, Alois, Claude, Prince Soma and Agni were still at the Phantomhive mansion, Elizabeth left two days after the ball and what not, she was following Alana around asking her questions and Alana was trying her best to answer without telling her the full truth; Ciel had enough of the idiot blond and his butler, while the lonely prince and his servant were trying to get Alana to go with them, he finally kicked them out, literally and he had Alana and Sebastians help, Alana was the bait while Sebastian helped her before they drove off with her. It was afew hours before everyone of their guest left, Alana was sitting on the stairs with Ciel's resting in her lap, he fell asleep and Alana asked if he wanted to rest on her lap, he happily oblidged, everyone else was cleaning the house, except Tanaka who was being his awesome self and drinking his tea while sitting on the mat. Sebastian found his master and his interest- i mean his new co-worker on the stairs asleep, he found himself smiling, as he took his master to his room and dressed him for bed, then went back to the stair case, he didn't see Alana on the stair case, so he walked around until he found her in the ball room, he saw her sitting on the windo sill, she was singing to herself and looking up at the moon,

I know theres someone

somewhere, someone

who's sure to find me, soon.

After the rain goes,there are rainbows

i'll find my rainbow soon.

soon it won't be just pretend

soona happy ending.

Love,can you hear me

if your near me

sing,your song

sure and strong and

soon.

Sebastian was trying to figure out what that song meant, he kept staring at Alana, the room was dark and only the light from the moon that shone through the windows was the only light, Alana, in Sebastian's eyes, was breath taking in the moonlight, she glowed glowed softly, it was a like a white light surrounded her, protected her from the dark, from dark beings, like himself; Sebastian felt a pull when he first met Alana in the garden, 3 weeks ago. Alana yawned and stretched then got off the window ledge, she had fire appear in her hand as she walked down the dark corridor of the mansion; Her thoughts were swimming on her time at the mansion, and how it was different from everything she knew back home, she made alot of new friends, Finny and Maylene were her best friends, Bard kept trying to improve everything she made, by cooking it with his flame thrower, and t only ended up in Alana getting annoyed and something being thrown off that wall and towards Bard with her magic, Tanaka was respected in her eyes, just like Sebastian was, she didn't understand her feelings, because she never felt a warm feeling in her stomach whenever he was near, so she shrugged it off as infatuation, because that's all she ever felt in her life, and when she grew out of it, she saw how horrible her choices were. Alana didn't want to fall in love, because she was scared of what might happen, so she never opened her heart fully, she wanted to fall in love, but her fear kept her at bay, she felt like a prisoner of her own emotions, she didn't like it, but she dealt with it, when you grow up being something most people hate, you tend to adapt to that and change, that night, Alana fell asleep with silent tears cascading down her face.

...OOO...

The next morning was quite loud, for some reason, and it woke Ciel, Alana and Sebastian up. All 3 ran down stairs to see what the noise was, and they found Finny handing from a chandelier, Maylene stuck in a wall, Bard passed out on a table and Tanaka drinking his tea. "I'm going back to sleep." Ciel said as h went back upstairs, "I'm wondering how they all ended up like this." Alana looked around and was taking note of everything, "We just wanted to get ready for today!" Finny shouted as he spun around slowly on the chandelier. "Y-yes! W-w were trying to prepare for t-tday!" Maylene stuttered, "What's happening today?" Alana asked Sebastian, he thought for a moment and looked at the calendar, "I see," was his reply, "What is it?" Alana asked, "It's miss Elizabeth's 15th birthday today." Sebastian said, "Oh, i take it she is picky on things?" Alana looked at Sebastian, he nodded, Alana sighed, "Ok all...GET UP!" Alana shouted, soon Finny, Maylene, Bard and Tanaka were in front of her, "We can do this the easy way, the hard way, or the normal way." Alana said, Finny raised his hand, "Yes finny?" Alana looked at him, "What's the normal way?" he asked, "It's pretty much the easy way, but different." Alana answered, he nodded, "I say easy way." Bard suggested, Maylene and Finny agreed, while tanaka drank his tea and said "Hoh, hoh, hoh.", and so Alana changed her clothes with her magic, since she didn't want to walk all the way back up to her room, she was in white and black knee high dress, it was like the green and black one, she had a black lace choker with a bell for some reason was on it, she had on thigh high stockings, black shoes with a white rose where the straps ended. All of them got the house ready, Alana took care of mostly everything, since she figured they would wreck anything they touched, especially Finny, Alana found out about his strength, she needed to get the under the stove one day, and he lifted it up like it was a pillow, she was amazed and soon she got Finny to help her lift anything that was heavy.

Alana figured out that Elizabeth liked cute girly things, and so, when it was an hour before Elizabeth would arrive, Alana took a bath, and after that, she pulled out her pink and white dress, it was like the red and black one she wore when she first met Alois and Claude when they came to the mansion, she put a pink ribbon in her hair and white lace fingerless gloves, she kept on the white thigh high stockings, and then put on her white heels with a pink rose on the end of the strap, she put on a pink and white ribbon choker on, then pink eye shadow, she then straightened out her dress and soon, perfecto, she was finished, there was a knock on her door, she snapped her fingers and it opened, Sebastian came in, he was amazed by what he saw, she looked like an angel that fell from heaven, and was meant to be for him, a soul eating demon. "You need something, Sebastian?" Alana asked, said butler lookied into her saphhire blue eyes, he never saw eyes like hers, they were like the deep ocean, dark mysterious, and held many secret, he came back to reality when Alana waved a hand in his face, "You ok Sebastian, you spaced out on me." Alana looked concerned, she never saw him act like this before, "Yes, the young master told me to inform you, that lady Elizabeth will be arriving soon." Sebastian told her, she nodded and thanked him, he walked out the door and eaned against it, after she closed it, he never felt such a feeling befre, until now, he wanted more of it, but he was curious about the whole thing, a demon can't feel love, or happiness, or any other emotion, they ate souls, and Alana's soul was at the same height as Ciel's soul. Sebastian didn't know what to do, he liked Alana, but was scared of how she would react, when she found out his true nature; Would she be afraid? Would she run away? Would she stay? Would she love him like he is? Would always came up in the questions, he didn't know why, but Alana's soul, was one soul, he didn't want to take, he wanted to keep the feeling that was inside him, it gre when he saw Alana in the angel costume, and when she did magic infront of them, for the first time, he wanted her to tell him things, her secrets, likes and dislikes, fears, dreams, hopes, wishes, anything to make him feel closer to her heart, it was that everyone was in the way of that, Claude and Alois mostly, he would take care of them when it was time.

He wanted to find out how much he meant to her, he knew she was close to Ciel, because he would never lay on someone's lap, let alone be willing, that made him smile abit, that his master was opening up, but then it made him frown, because he saw that his master was closer to her than him, he felt jealous of his master, not enough to rip him apart, thats for Claude and Alois, but enough to make him frown, he had to accept the fact, that Alana was a maid of them house, and she was nothing more thatn a co-worker within the walls, they could be nothing more than friends, that made him sad for some reason; Sebastian walked down the corridor to appear at the top of the stairs, leading to the foyer, everyone was getting things done, it was amazing how they didn't screw up, _"Maybe Alana put a spell on them."_ Sebastian thought with a smile as he continued down the stairs, he helped sweep whatever needed sweeping, and other things, soon the house was shining. Alana then came in and saying, "She's coming!" and was waving er arms like a crazy person, Finny, Maylene, and Bard all gasped then followed her to stand in line. Finny, Bard and Maylene were on one side, Alana, Tanaka and Sebastian were across from them, Ciel was already down stairs, he heard Alana yell, and got dressed, it was impressive that he got everything on without Sebastian's help, he was then in the middle of them, as the door opened, Elizabeth walked in, she was accompanied by her maid, "It is a pleasure to meet you once again, lady Elizabeth." Alana curtsied and smiled, Elizabeth grinned widely as she ran up to Alana and eld her hands, "Your dess is so cute~! Alana, can you make me one?" Elizabeth asked, Alana nodded then asked "What colors would you like the dress to be, my lady?", Elizabeth thought for a moment, and answered, "I like the pink of your dress, so that color, then a dark blue color, just like Ciel's outfit." Elizabeth pointed to Ciel, he was fixing his collar, Alana chuckled when he was caled out, "As you wish, my lady." Alana smiled and snapped her fingers, soon a small gust of wind was spinning around Elizabeth, her clothes changed to a dress like Alana, but the skirt was a bit longer and the sleeves clung to her arms, and the corset was abit more up, hr hair stood the same, but there were pink roses in it, everyone was amazed by Alana's magic, that they clapped when the gust of wind stopped.

"Your amazing, Alana!" Elizabeth hugged her, and she hugged back, but Elizabeth was soon pulled back by her maid, Paula, "Miss Elizabeth! She is a witch! She is very dangerous!" Paula said, as she heldElizabeth behind her, Alana looked at her with questioning look, Elizabeth then walked over to Alana and grabbed her hand, "Paula, Alana is a good witch, she only uses her magic around the house, and she makes the most delicious food ever made! You should try some of her beef stew." Elizabeth defended her friend Paula didn't know what to say, so she sighed and nodded, everyone was soon in the garden, there were things set up for Elizabeth to enjoy. "You really care for her, don't you master Ciel." Alana commented as she watched Elizabeth, Maylene, Palua and Finny play leap frog, Ciel looked at her and nodded, he felt a warm feeling when ever Alana was around, he was questioning his feelings, then he remembered the dream he had about her and him, he blushed a dark red, and looked at his maid from the corner of his eye, she looked so innocent, so pure, bt he wondered if she was innocent and pure, she was already at the age, where she can have a child and husband, Ciel got mad when he thought of another man holding Alana and holding a child that was theirs, Ciel wanted to be the one who was with her, he might have met er 3 weeks ago, but he's still a boy, well man now. Ciel didn't like when Paula called Alana dangerous, he knew she wasn't she always made him something to eat for breakast, and all Sebastian was to do was give it to him, he mostly liked the bread with the chocolate in it. Alana braught peace to the mansion, and for once, Ciel slept safe and soundly, with no nightmares, only dreams, he didn't want her to leave, she made him feel happy, and smile alot, he also noticed everyone else was begining to do well at their jobs; Maylene had less accidents, Finny didn't break as much things as he did before, Bard, well he didn't change much, because he wanted to out do Alana in cooking, and Sebastian was more alert than ever. Ciel was braught back to the present by Elizabeth shouting "Ciel!" and running up to him then grabbing his hand, and dragging him inside of the house, into the ball room where Alana was by the piano and Sebastian had a violin ready.

"Happy birthday, lady Elizabeth." Alana and Sebastian said together, Ciel didn't understand why, but he thought they belonged together, it made him wonder if he even stood a chamce against his butler. Soft, sensual music started playing, Ciel held out his hand to Elizabeth, who gladly accepted it and they started dancing, Finny danced with Maylene, while Bard danced with Paula, Tanaka just drank his tea. No one payed attention to the time, it was already 6 pm, and they were all having fn, Alana got to dance with Ciel and Elizabeth got to dance with Sebastian for a period of time, no one broke up the small group, they let them be, until Elizabeth was with Ciel again, and Alana was with Sebastian, both danced to non-audible music, they both danced with grace and beauty, everyone in the room looked and was amazed, Ciel was jealous on how both looked sowell together, and didn't notice a tear fall from his eye, no one else saw it either, they were to mesmerized by Alana and Sebastians dancing; the clock the struck 10, it was time for bed, Ciel asked Alana to get him ready for bed, she nodded and followed him to his room, afer she got him dressed she got up and walked away, but was soon stopped by a hand holding her, "Don't leave, stay until i fall asleep." Ciel said to her, Alana smiled gently and sat beside him on his bed, he layed his head on her lap, and was soon drifting off as she ran her hand through his hair slowly and gently, Ciel didn't remember when he felt so much at peace before, he liked it, and wanted it to stay, he wanted her to be ith him always, he loved her, he just didn't know it yet.

...OOO...

Alana got off Ciels bed whe she knew he was fast asleep, she made a panda bear appear and st it next to him, she knew he out grew them, but she elt like it had to be there, and afew seconds later, Ciel was hugging the bear, like he was with Alana when she put him to sleep, "Good night young lord, sleep well, and dream sweet dreams." Alana whispered and kissed his cheek, she left his room silently and closed the door with a soft 'click', she was walking down the corridor of the mansion with a ball of fire lighting her way, Sebastian came into view, "What are you doing up so late, Sebastian?" Alana asked, "I could ask you the same thing, Alana." Sebastian retorted back, "Well, the young master asked me to stay with him until he fell asleep, so i did." Alana answered him, Sebastian was then walking along side of her, there was a comfortable silence between them, Alana's door then came up, "Good night Sebastian, hope you sleep well." Alana said to him as she began to open her door, he closed the door when she opened it, turned her around and kissed her, Alana went wide-eyed, she didn't know what to do, but her instincts told her to kiss back, so she did, she wrapped er arms around his neck, giving her leverage, Sebastians arms circled her waist and lifted her up, so now her negs went around his waist, he pinned her to the door so he could put his arms on both sides of her, he deepened the kiss by licking her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and soon Sebastian's tounge tasted and marked every crevice of her mouth, he liked the taste of her, she was sweet and sour, so many emotions were in her, but he mostly felt confusion and fear, he saw why when he sa into her heart, she was afraid to be in love, and be loved, she wanted to take a chance, but her fear and uneasiness held her back. He knew how she felt, she was like him, scared and uncertain.

Sebastian wanted to protect Alana from the world and its cruel ways, like he wanted to protect Ciel and his soul. Alana started a fire in him, that he wanted to keep burning, what they were doing felt so right, Sebastian oppened her door and walked in, with him holding her, they landed on her bed, Alana snapped her fingers, then the door was closed and locked, their shoes were off also, Sebastian moved hs hands p her skirt and pulled off her stockings and felt her legs, they were soft and smooth, Alana finally registered at what was about to happen, she stopped it before it got any further. "Sebastian, wat," Alana said as she stopped his roaming hand, he looked at her, "I-i'm not ready for this yet, i want to wait til im 19 to have children." Alana looked at him, Sebastian saw the truth in her eyes, he nooded then kissed her again, only this time, it wqas slow and sweet, he pulled away, "Sleep well, Alana." Sebastian said, as he kissed her neck, earning a small asp from her, he chuckled quietly then got up and put on his shoes then walked out with a satisfied smile on his face. Alana snapped her fingers and she was now in her night gown, her hair was down and to its full length, she thought at what just happened was a dream, but it wasn't when she saw her stocking on the floor, she then pulled the covers over her form and looked out th window, she smiled alittle then looked at the full moon, Alana liked it at the mansion, she felt loved by not only by Sebastian, but by her master Ciel also, she knew it was wrong, if she ended up falling for her master, but only time can prove her feelings, and by the way it was going, it was gonna take awhile to figure everything out, but with alittle help from her magic, she woud be fine in no time, all she needed to do was try, and believe in herself, and not get distracted by Ciel or Sebastian.


	12. She doesn't remember

**3 votes for undertaker, and 3 votes for sebastian, this is interesting**

**...OOO...**

It was a peaceful day at the mansion, everyone was relaxing, until a letter for Ciel arrived, Sebastian was the one that got it, because he didn't want Ash flirting with Alana, and besides, Alana was in another part of the mansion cleaning something, and it was getting cold out, it was already august, and it was some what chilly outside, so Alana changed to dresses that reached her calf, whenever she went outside, and she put on a sweater. "Sebastian, get my coat, and Alana will be joining us to get information." Ciel told his butler, who nodded and went off to get his top hat and coat, along with telling Alana she will be going with them to UnderTakers shop. Alana was soaking her feet in hot water because they were sore, when Sebastian entered, "The young master has informed me, you will be accompaning us to town." and with that he left, leaving Alana with a confused expression, she shrugged it off and go ready, she was in a black and pale blue dress, she put her hair up in high pig tails, a black ribbon choker, black lace gloves, pale blue stocking, black heels, she got her black coat out of the closet and went down stairs to the foer, she waited afew minutes before she saw Ciel walk down the stair,s she put on her coat before he got to her. "Are you ready, young lord?" Alana asked as she opened the door and he walked out, then she did as she closed it, a carriage was already infront, Sebastian was driving the carriage, Alana opened the door and helped Ciel into the carriage, as she was about to close it, Ciel stopped her and said, "You will ride with me." then sat down, Alana looked at him for a moment then nodded and sat across from Ciel as she closed the door.

It was a quiet ride to town, since the mansion was in the out skirts, Alana sat by the window gazing out as the scenery passed by as blurs, Ciel was then sitting next to her, then leaning on her, "Master Ciel." Alana was wondering what he was doing, "Hold me." he whispered, Alana looked at him, them smiled gently as she held him in her arms, he snuggled into her and smiled as he closed his eye, he liked when she hugged and kissed him, he felt wanted and... loved? Ciel didn't know what to call the emotion he was feeling as he enjoyed being with Alana, he decided to try something, it wasn't something he would do to anyone, but he had to figure out if it what he was feeling, was more than just friendship with Alana, he got out of her embrace and looked at her, she looked back, Ciel then captured her lips with his, Alana didn't know what to do in this situation, Ciel wasleaning more into her that she was laying on the seat with him on top of her, Alana felt his emotions, he was confused and uncertain on his feelings, then they started to change, he was passionate and loving, and lonely, Alana could almost cry at how much loneliness she felt, she wanted to take it away, so she kissed him back, she felt something wet fall on her face, she opened her eyes, that she didn't realize were closed, and saw Ciel crying abit, she wiped his tears away with her hand, he leaning into her touch and closed his eyes, he didn't want her to leave or be with another man, he wanted her with him and only him, he just needed a way to e with her, when he got married to Elizabeth. Alana sat up and hugged him, he layed his head on her shoulder, his at was on the floor forgotten, the carriage soon stopped, Alana wiped the remaining tears off his face, then kissed his forehead, Ciel smiled ome as he grabbed his hat and stood up, Sebastian opened the door and help Ciel and Alana out. They were infront of the UnderTakers shop, "You have the most interesting friend, young lord." Alana chuckled as they walked into the store. "UnderTaker, are you here?" Sebastian called out, Alana heard snoring coming from the shop, she wondered where the noise was coming from, then she found the source, it was coming from a coffin.

"I think i found who your looking for." Alana said as she pointed to the coffin, Sebastian nodded then walked beside her and opened the coffin top, and lying there was the UnderTaker in all his many shades of grey clothing glory, snoring peacefully and soundly. "Poke, poke." Alana giggled as she said this and poked the UnderTaker with a random stick, Ciel and Sebastian looked at her with a O-O expression, "I have a tendancy to poke people that are sleeping with random objects for some reason." Alana answered their silent question. Sebastian turned over the coffin, and the UnderTaker fell out of it, he didn't mkae a sound or move, until afew seconds, when his leg twitched, Alana held in her laughter and just watched, until he was standing up right and dusting himself off thwen looking at them. "And what do i own the comapny of little Phantomhive~?" UnderTaker said as he looked at Ciel, Sebastian, then finally Alana, he walked up to her, then cirled her, "It's been 2 years since i met a full blooded witch, everyone one i meet is either half or not one at all." UnderTaker said, "So i take it you knew my grandmama?" Alana looked at UnderTaker as he circled her, he nodded, "Carmella Von Rey, wife of Duke Von Rey, i never knew she had a grandchild that took her place." UnderTaker chuckled as he grabbed Alana's hand and led her to a seat and sat her down, "Your grandmother always came here when she was a girl growing up, always helped me with some of my guests." UnderTaker nodded as he said this, Alana was fiddling with the heart necklace her grandmother gave her before she died. "Have you been able to contact your grandmother?" UnderTaker asked as he braught out a tin, opened it to reveal bones shaped cookies, Alana shook her head as she grabbed for one and ate it, it was good. "Grandmama said trying to talk to spirits will cause harm to any who attempt it, so she never taught me, for my own safety." Alana answered.

"Your grandmother always knew how to make me laugh." UnderTaker leaned on his hand, Ciel was getting impatient, he made himself known, "UnderTaker, do you have any information on who has been killing lately." Ciel walked up to the counter, UnderTaker sighed and knew that Ciel wouldn't goo until he had what he wanted, "If you nooticed, the ones who have been killed, are young men, with brown hair, ages 17-20." UnderTaker told him, and he munched on afew cookies, "Might be a woman, who's lover cheated on her, and noe she's gone mad with sadness and hate?" Alana said her opinion, "That sounds possible." Ciel thought for a moment, "Oh, one more things, their hearts have been ripped out, and their left hands chopped off." UnderTaker added, "Obsessed wife." Alana chuckled as she took a few cookies from the tin, UnderTaker nodded while smiling at her, Alana didn't know why, but the smile seemed to put her at ease. "That will be all, come Alana, Sebastian." Ciel ordered as he walked out, Alana waved good bye as she followed Ciel, Sebastian stood behind, "What will she think, if she finds out your a demon~?" UnderTaker was hanging from the counter while eating a cookie. "She's a witch, so she should take it well, and your one to talk, your a shinigami." and with that Sebastian left, leaving UnderTaker to whatever he was doing before they arrived. UnderTaker chuckled as he pulled out an old picture of him with shoulder length hair, his bangs covering part of his face, and his signature hat, his arms were wrapped around a young woman, that was smiling out of pure happiness and joy, the woman was Alana's grandmother before. "Carmella, you rasied a fine woman out of her, im surprised she doesn't remember me, i did give her the lace gloves." UnderTaker said to himself as he remembered the times he had with Alana's grandmother, and their love, before she had to marry someone or else be put out on the streets, he still recalled that day, when they promised each other, something that will always still live on...

-60 years ago- (alana's grandma was 19 when she married, she knew underTaker even after she married, and alana was 6 when she met undertaker)

_It was snowing, and the wedding wasn't until the next day, Carmella walked the semi-empty streets as she went to the place, she went to whenever she felt like talking, it was the home of her friend, and lover, but love has to come to an end, someday. Carmella opened the door, because she knew it was open, and she said it would cost him dearly one day, but does he listen, no. _"Darling? Are you here?"_ Carmella asked loudly, she made a ball of fire appear, to make the room brighter, she heard snoring,she looked around and pinned the noise to the back room, she went to the backroom and saw her love sleeping the couch, she chuckled as she sat next to him, she moved some hair out of his face, he leaned into her touch, _"Carmella? What are you doing here?"_ UnderTaker asked his beloved as he sat up, she sat where he used to be, and UnderTaker layed on her lap, _"i am getting married tomorrow afternoon, my dearest."_ Carmella had tears begining to well up in her eyes, UnderTaker didn't like seeing his beloved witch cry, it broke his heart when he heard she was to get married tomorrow, _"To who are you getting married to, Carmella?"_he needed to know who, so when they were about to die, they died painfully_, "A Duke named Anthony Von Rey, i despise him, he thinks he can have every woman he wants, but when he relizes who he is with, i am going to make him wish he never spotted me."_ Carmella said, her voice laced with malice, UnderTaker never heard her use a tone such as that, he loved it! _"Now, now, dear Carmella, no need to make the poor sap regret anything...yet."_ UnderTaker grinned when he sw the flicker of curiousity appear in Carmella's eyes, _"The Duke is not aware of our betrothal." _UnderTaker smirked as Carmella had a confused look on her face, he then sat up, turned to face her and take hold of her left hand, and soon there was a small glow around Carmella's ring finger, and soon a silverband with 3 rubies and 2 diamons in it appeared. Carmella didn't know what to say, she just gaped like a fish,_ "Carmella, my sweet Carmella, will you be my bride?" _UnderTaker asked, Carmella had tears falling from he eyes, she smiled then hugged him, _"Yes!" _Carmella was laughing and smiling, she knew UnderTaker always could make her happy._

"But tomorrow is the wedding, i will be put on the street if i don't arrive, i will be shunned from my family."_ Carmella stopped smiling and laughing as she looked at the floor, UnderTaker knew her family was important to her, he sucked it up and said, _"When you grow tired of him, you will always have me, forever."_ and with that, he kissed her, Carmella stood with UnderTaker afew hours more, until she had to go home, he walked her to the gates of her mansion and walked back on his own, sad that he will no longer see his Carmella ever again. Carmella was 48 when she went to UnderTaker's shop like she always did, she hadn't aged, but the spell was wearing off, and will catch up with her, _"My darling, are you here?"_ Carmella said out loud as she held the hand of her granddaughter, Alana, who was 8 years old. _"Carmella?"_ the all to familiar voice asked as he walked to the front room, he smiled when he saw his beloved, he then noticed the little 6 year old girl, _"And who is this pretty girl~?"_ UnderTaker kneeled to her height, Alana looked at him through her dark eye lashes, _"My name...Alana." _the little girl answered as she hid in her grandmothers dress, _"She's shy, but when it comes to mischief, she is off the walls."_ Carmella told him, as Alana grabbed his hat and put it on her head, she smiled then laughed, _"Is she like you, Carmella? A full witch?"_ UnderTaker asked, Carmella was silent until she answered, _"She is different from everyone else, she likes to read and by herself, unlike my other grandchildren, who always seem to dependant on thier parents." _Carmella explained as she picked up Alana and set her on the counter, _"When she's older, i will train her more, but until then, i will wait."_ Carmella continued, UnderTaker wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, Alana was to busy messing with the ribbon on his hat, she didn't notice what was going on. Alana was being entertained by UnderTaker while he made her little things, he soon gave her many pairs of fingerless lace gloves, _"They don't fit."_ Alana complained as the gloves easily slipped off, _"Your hands will grow into them, until then, keep them safe, so you can wear them once again."_ UnderTaker said as he let the little girl play with his hair, he enjoyed being with Alana, and Carmella took note of that, _"I must take her back, my son will begin to wonder where we have gone off too, he still wonders where i take her, because i never take my other grandchildren with me when i go out."_ Carmella said as she took Alana off the counter and put on her coat._

"Bye-bye, UnderTaker, see you soon."_ Alana said in a cute little voice as she waved, UnderTaker couldn't help but smile widely and wave back to thelittle girl, that brought joy into his life, along with Carmella._

-End Flah back-

UnderTaker sighed sadly and took off to the cemetery, he got some roses and placed them on a grave, that had a name and date engraved on it...

Carmella Jane Peters Von Rey

Beloved Wife and Mother

February 8th 1767- July 25th 1840

May she rest in peace

UnderTaker was glad he was the one they braught her to, for he fixed her up like she used to be, beautiful and charming, he got every one of her facial features right, and also, he noticed, while he was fixing her, she still wore the ring he gave her, "I will be your forever, Carmella." he whispered and went back to his shop, he couldn't let his guest wait for too long.

**...OOO...**

**shortest chapter i know, but i had an emotional break down esterday, and i'm still getting over it, but anyways, i hope you enjoyed this story, and i'm begining a new story, its a D N Angel one, love the series, mostly becuse it has Vic Mignogna in it! im a fan girl of his so be quiet. **


	13. Very Important Please Read

**This moment goes for anyone who complains about my story, well you knows what, my story, my rules, i say what happens, if you got something o your mind, ok, review, and i'll look at it, maybe look at the cons of your review but thats all, nothing more and nothing less.**

**This story came out of nowhere, and i plan on keeping it the way it is. ppl like it, and i'm not changing it, I'm having fun with this story and everything, i'm not going to go through all my documents and change everything becuz someone complained, if you don't like it, dont read it, plain and simple.**

**I might be sounding rude to some of your reading this, i'm not, i just really, really, **_**REALLY, **_**dislike people telling me what to do with my storys. And also, i think it takes most of your energy to hit the 'enter' button and space out the conversation, too much work in my opinion, so i only use the 'enter' button when im starting a new paragraph, if some of your disagree, ok, thats you, not me.**

**I'm not trying to sound like im mad or anything, it just gets on my nerves, if you got an opinion on my story, i want to hear it, but that doesn't mean i'm going to change it, ok maybe the spacing and capitalization when needed thing, i'm working on that, no worries, but still. I'm a laid back person, but when i get angry, i'm not a happy camper, im more like the **'i wish you would go fall off a water fall and hit the rocks' **camper or the **'go into the woods at night and get mauled by a bear'** camper. and i repeat my statement, only wording it differently:**

**If you got a problem, you can complain all you want, i just won't do what you complained about, and if i'm sounding rude, i blame PMSing, cuz we all know it does crazy shizz to all of us girls, so yeah, if your reading this, plz, all i ask, if you want to help someone, suggestions are ok, but you are demanding about it, go somewhere and take chill pill.**

**Thank you for reading this, and i hope you understand why i wrote this.**

**Thanks again, Backlash Button.**

**~: if you tilt your head, its a chicken. lolz**


	14. What story is right for this

**I'm sorry about my out burst, i've been stressed with studying for test that reachers put together in a span of 4 weeks of school, and do they give us a break? no, and also home work i dont understand. but anyways im sorry again.**

**oh and another thing, if Grell who is a shinigami can love Sebastian who is a demon, then why can't our beloved UnderTaker love, just to point that out.**

**Oh and watergoddess gots my back, she will poke you with her sharp shanking stick, trust me. lolz oh and another thing, im still going with the same form of writing i always go with, no one complained about it, for the most part, but i'll give it a try, just to prove i **_**can**_** do that, but the paragraphs are gunna remain the same long ones, i don't like short paragraphs for some reason**

**oh and i own nothing besides Alana and my plot**

**...OOO...**

Today was a quiet day at the Phantomhive house hold, for once. A 2 weeks ago Alana tended to a wounded Ciel, she wanted to ask why he was beat up, but she knew better, her time with Ciel and the others braught her to the conclusion that Ciel doesn't like opening up, specially to maids of masters that found out that she's a witch, Alana just tended to his wounds, his whole body was bloody, she didn't say anything because she knew he was in paina nd didn't need the stress, so she just stood quiet, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen until late at night when she finally put him to bed and was walking to her room, he walked beside her, a calming silence between them, Alana was begining to wonder about him, he did everything perfectly, he was to good to be true, but then again, if she had to pick an exact phrase, she said, too good to be human, at least in her opinion, she wanted to find out if Sebastian really was normal, she just didn't know how, sure she's a witch, but witches have their limits also she had to find a way to get Sebastian riled up, the problme is, that is was so difficult!. Alana abandoned her cleaning dutie for the past few days because she was running around town helping Sebastian get information, and since Ciel finally got the person, she decided to go back to cleaning, it was getting cold out, so she put on a black and green calf length skirt, boots like Maylene's she left her hair down with a small bow in it, then left; Alana got the broom and dust pan from the cleaning closet in the corridor leading to the kitchen, she ran into Finny as she was walking back.

"Oh, hello miss Alana." Finny said as he helped her up then grabbing the broom and dust pan.

"Hello Finny, today seems rather quiet, its relaxing." Alana said as they started walking together

"Would you like to help me clean the house today, Finny?" Alana asked him, Finny grinned and nodded his head

Alana went into the storage closet with Finny in tow, she grabbed sheets, pillow cases and fresh linens, that Maylene washed. Alana haned Finny the items and they left, first she swepted the room, and had Finny lift up the matress so she could put the sheets on, Finny and Alana were making jokes thwe whole time and talking, until Finny asked about her grandmother.

"Miss Alana, why did you want to learn maigc?" Finny asked her, he did wonder why, he just didn't have the time to ask, and now was the perfect time, Alana thought fior a moment before answering.

"It started when i saw my grandmama bring flowers back to life, i wondered how she did that, and she told me, it was magic, she also told me i had to keep it a secret, because everyone doesn't like magic, and will do anything to th person if they know maigc, and they don't care of its a child, man, woman, or even and elderly person, no one takes the time to understand things, so that's why i keep things to myself, i thought the master would be the same, but i guess not." Alana looked out the window they were passing.

Finny gave her a sympathetic look, Alana paid no mind to it as they continued to finish cleaning, she used her magic to clean thw windows and other things to get the job done, Finny stared at her in amazment as she used magic, they continued to clean before Maylene found them and crashed into both of them.

"M-maylene! Watch where your going!" Alana said as she picked herself up, then Maylene and finally Finny.

"I-i'm sorry! The young master needs us in his study!" Maylene stuttered and they all went to the study, where there was a surprise for the 3.

Alana saw Prince Soma, Agni, UnderTaker, Elizabeth, some new guy in a chinese out-fit and a girl, who looked like to be his sister in the study sitting around and talking, until Elizabeth spotted Alana and ran up to her.

"Alana! I missed you!" Elizabeth said as she hugged the witch maid, who was confused again and wondering why everyone was in the mansion, without her knowing. Said maid pondered about it for a few moments, before getting tackled by another blonde and being groped, which was disguised as a hug.

"But i missed you more Alana!" Alois nuzzled into her chest, Alana couldn't help but sigh and then say out loud.

"Is it _'grope the maid' _day again? Because someone seriously needs to warn me about that day, so i know where _not_ to go." Alana pushed Alois off of her and picked herself up again, then dusted herself off, as she thought.

_"Wait a minute, if Alois is here, then theres a big chance that..." _ Alana didn't get to finish her thought before someone say,

"I am sorry, Miss Alana for my masters rude behavior." Alana looked and saw Claude bowing abit and then looking at her.

"I-it's alright, as long as i don't have anything broken, i'm good." Alana told the butler, who nodded and went back next to Alois, who was drinking tea.

"You needed us young master?" Alana walked up to Ciel's desk as he looked at her, he nodded.

"Oh and one more thing: You invited them back, after me and Sebastian kicked them _**out**_." Alana said as she pointed to Prince Soma and Alois.

"I invited Prince Soma, Elizabeth and Lao, i have no idea where Alois came from." Ciel replied as he sipped his tea, Alana figured the guy in the chinese outfit was Lao, Alana nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"The reason why i invited you all here, minus Alois, is because i will be sponcering a play." Ciel told everyone, half of the people were cheering, whle some were either confused or jsut not saying anything, the one's that were confused: Alana, Alois and Claude. The one's not saying anything: Sebastian, Tanaka, Ran-mao, and Ciel. Alana was wondering why her master was doing this all of a sudden, it wasn't like him.

"What play will we be putting on this time, young master?" Finny asked with excitment in his eyes, Ciel was quiet for a moment before answering.

"I have not decided yet, but since there will be both adults and children, it needs to be for both, its quite hard." Ciel said as he floded his hands and began to think, Alana got an idea, she snapped her fingers and a pink book with a gbright red heart, and a gold crown covering it, was on the cover appeard, in her hands, she set the book on Ciel's desk.

"Why don't we do fairy tales? Children and adults love fairy tales." Alana suggested, she turned around and looked at everyone, they thought for a moment, before Bard asked:

"But what fairy tale will we do? That's what we need to think about." and with that, everyone turned back to Alana who then looked at Ciel, who then said:

"Fairy tales it is then. What kind of stories does that book have, Alana?" Ciel asked his maid, who sat next to Elizabeth then opened the book.

"This book contains stories mainly about princesses. Theres Snow White, Cinderella, Rapunzel, Beauty and the Beast,, The frog prince, there is alot of stories to choose from, yong lord." Alana said as she skimmed through the book, Elizabeth was looking at the book with a wide smile and glistening eyes. Everyone got curious and decided to see the book for themselves, and they were surprised by the colorful pictures. Ciel was deep in thought before saying:

"What story will be most effective of the audience?" Ciel looked at Alana, as did everyone else that was curious aobut the book. Alana thought about it, she took her time going through the up's and downs of the story choices, she couldn't decided which one, because all the stories had a happy ending, a villain, a prince, magic involved, and kissing, it was a tough desicion on her part, so she decided to go the safe way out, majority vote would be the story they performed.

"Ok, majority vote depends on the story we perfomr, i will describe as much as i can of each story, and when i'm done, i will say the story title, and you all raise your hands for the story you like most, and yes, _everyone_ has to vote for a story, no exceptions." Alana said in a stern voice as she got up and looked at everyone in the room, they nodded, Alana took a breath, then started explaining the stories.

"Cinderella is about a beautiful girl, who's dad married a woman with 2 daughters, the ugly step sisters, cinderella also has mice friends to help her with the cleaning in the house that the step-mother made her do, while her step sisters are being pampered. One day an invitation arrives for a royal ball the prince is hosting, which also includes him finding a wife, the mice make cinderella's dress,a nd when its time to go, the step sisters destroy the dress, cinderella then gets a visit by a fairy god mother, who grants cinderella's wish to go to the ball, she turns cinderella's destroyed dress into a beautiful gown, cinderella goes to the ball, but needs to be back home before midnight, because that's when the spell wears out; the prince falls in love with cinderella during that one night, but when the clock strikes 12, cinderella hurries away, so the prince won't find out she's just a maid, cinderella leaves a glass slipper behind, as the rest of her outfit turns back to normal, the prince searches his kingdom for days, trying to find the girl who fits the glass slipper,he finally finds cinderella was hs love, when the slipper fits perfectly on her foot, they get married and live happily ever after."

Alana blinked for a moment when she saw everyone sitting infront of her standing form, in a circle as she explained, they were interested, she went onto the next story.

"Rapunzel is about a girl who is trapped in a tower, with only a single window leading out, she is kept there by a witch, who got her, because her parents traded her too keep her safe, because her father got some of the witches plants to help his wife get better when she got sick with rapunzel, she soon falls for a prince who was riding his horse one day and heard her singing, the witch then fnids out, and chops off rapunzels long hair, and tries to slay the prince, but doesn't, they then live happpily ever after."

Alana was then sitting on the cuch, the ones on the floor were right infront of her, she continued to explain the stories, she was amused by the expressions on the faces of everyone, even Ciel's and Claudes.

"Beauty and the beast is about a girl named belle, who was different than everyone else, she was also very beautiful, her dad was an inventor, he went off to a fair, but got lost on the way, he winds up in a castle, everyone in it, got turned to house hold items, and the master of the house, who was turned into a beast, locked him away, belle wndered where her father went, until the house he used came running back, she went off to find her father, and the horse led her to the castle, the only way the beast will turn human again if he learns to love, and be loved in return, belle finds her father ina dungeon, the beast finds her, she makes a deal to switch places with her father, the beast accepts and then sends her father off, as time goes by, the beast learns to love her, but theres also another guy who finds out about belle being held by the beast, belle falls in love with the beast, but doesn't realize it, until he dies, partially; the beast then turns human, and they live together happily, with the spell broken and everyone back to normal."

Alana was amused by the expressions they gave her when she described that one, she continued to explain the stories to all of them.

"The frog prince is basically about a prince, who was turned into a frog, and only a princess who would be his friend, return with her to her palace, eat from a golden plate, drink from a golden cup, rest on cushions made of silk that was beside her bed, and kiss him good night, its not muh of a story, buts it fun." Alana said to everyone as she filed her nails, then looked up. she had to hold in a laugh when she saw the looks on their faces, she continued to talk.

"Snow White is about a girl who is beautiful, and her mother, the queen is jealous, so she sends a hunter out to kill Snow White, take out her heart and bring it back to her, but the hunter tells Snow White what the queen wanted to him to do, so he makes her run into the forest, where she fins a cottage, where 7 dwarfs live, they like having snow white there, but when the queen finds out she is still alive, she turns herself into an old woman and makes a poison apple, which will kill snow white after she eats it, the drawfs find out, and chase the witch off a mountain, they then make a coffin out of glass for snow white, and take it into the forest, a prince so happened to be riding his horse that day, he falls in love with snow wite, he kisses her, and she wakes up, apparently she wasn't dead, magic is weird, but anyways, snow hite leaves the dwarfs and goes off with the prince, to his castle."

Alana had to disguise her laugh as a cough when she saw the expression on everyone, they all needed to get more into reading, seriously

"Would you like for me to explain more, young master? Or are those stories enough?" Alana asked because she wanted to know if he wanted something specific, Ciel gave her a nod, and Alana nodded back before looking at everyone.

"Ok, the options are: Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Rapunzel, the frog prince, and Snow White, so a raise of hands, Cinderella?" Alana looked at everyone, they all raised their hands, and yes, everyone in the room.

"The frog prince?" Alana asked, everyones hands went down, she chuckled at that then asked,

"Beauty and the Beast?" everyones hands went up at that, Alana then remembered a problem with the story rapunzel, theres only, rapunzel, the witch, the prince and her parents, so she pointed that out before she said it.

"Rapunzel only has 5 parts, so only 5 people will be present through the play, just to point that out." Alana saw the dissappointed looks on their faces, so she then said,

"Snow white?" only like 4 people raised their hands, Alana narrowed it down to Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast, it was going to be a lot of arguing in afew moments.

"So Cinderella and Beauty adn the Beast are our options," Alana snapped her fingers and a coin appeared, "heads will be Cinderella, and tails will be Beaut and the Beast, ok? So no fighting, until i say which comes up." and with that, she flipped the coin, she caught it and put it on the back of her hands, she saw it, no one else did,

"Beauty and the Beast it is then." Alana showed them the coin, Elizabeth busted out crying and saying "I wanted to wear glass slippers!", Alana didn't want to see Elizabeth, so she had a box appear, she walked up to Elizabeth and sat in front of her.

"Don;t cry lady Elizabeth, i can grant your wish." Alana said as she led her to the couch and sat her down, while she kneeled infront of her, she took off Elizabeths boots and stockiings, she opened the box and slipped on the shoes, they were glass slippers, with the heel, and a glass heart at the arch **(think of cinderella's glass slippers)**, Elizabeth looked at the shoes, she smiled widely and hugged Alana.

"Thank you so much Alana! They are beautiful!" and with that, she started to spin in her knew shoes, Alana looked at her and was smiling at the young girl, she liked seeing others smile,Alana then turned to Ciel.

"When shall we get the preparations and everyone's parts of the play ready, young lord?" Alana chuckled at Ciel's expression, he was still getting used to Alana's magic ability, but he shook it off and answered,

"In afew days, the props will be ready, and we will have the cast selected by then." Ciel drank his tea, Alana knew this something was going to happen as they did the play, she just didn't know what, she had to wait til the next day for everything to get in full motion, she was going to need a lot of rest and had to put off her work until it was done, somethings you just can't change, being a maid of the Phantomhive house hold.

**...OOO...**

**I finished the chapter! yayz! keep reading, because i know you all want to know who gets what part, and i might put Ciel as chip, might is the key word, im still thinking about it. but anyways, hoped you liked this chapter! :)**


	15. Realize to figure it out

**So today everyone was making a big deal out of sand in the pool, oh my god! sand! its going to kill us!...yea,, no, everyone was complaining, **

**i was one of those ppl who braught their swimming stuff, and it was very irritating.**

**my friend said this "The only thing that can harm us the chlorine in the pool", and that is so true.**

**...OOO...**

Everyone in the Phantomhive house was busy running around getting things ready, and Alana was mainly using her magic to help get things done faster, no one complained because they were just amazed by her talent and were acting like children when she moved large objects that were heavy, with magic. Also, Ciel was busy with getting the props for the play ready, and it was his job to select the cast; Alana explained the story in detail when he asked is there anything else that will needed in the story.

~Flash Back~

"Alana, what else is there to the story, **Beauty and the Beast**?" _Ciel asked as Alana served him his tea like she did since she started working at the mansion, Alana was quiet for a few moments before she answered his question. _"Well there is this guy named Gaston, who likes belle for her beauty, then theres the servants of the castle where the beast resides in, that got turned into objects they help belle and the beast fall in love, while Gaston tries to make belle marry him by trying to put her father in the razy house, because he thought he was just hallucinating about the beast, plus there are 3 girls who like gaston, and all these things happen as the year passes, and in partially the end, gaston dies from being thrown off the a castle tower, oh and before this slips my mind, the story is also a musical." _Alana was so passionate with telling stories, Ciel noticed that when she explained the other stories, he was amazed by her child like behavior, but he accepted it, as long as she didn't take it too far. _"So, this Gaston fellow gets the villagers together and tries to kill the beast?"_ Finny asked as he and everyone else were sitting on the ground putting together a puzzle, that took all of them, and they only got the corner finished, Alana nodded, _"Why did the prince get turned into a beast, Alana?"_ Elizabeth asked as she looked up from her picture she was drawing, Alana answered the young girl with a resonable response, _"The prince got turned into a beast, because he had no kindness in his heart, an enchantress who was disguised as and old ugly woman asked for shelter in his castle when it was a stormy night, and she offered a rose in return. But the prince didn't like how she looked, so he left her out side, the enchanttress turned back into her beautiful form, and as the prince tried to beg for forgivness, she was none to kind with his punishment, and so she turned him into a beast, and everyone else was put under a spell. The rose the enchantress offered was a magic rose, that would bloom when he turned 21, and if he didn't learn how to love, and be loved in return, before the rose lost all its petals, he would be a beast forever." _Alana was doing a random embroidery of blue roses on a cloth, she looked up and saw everyones eyes on her._

"You know alot for girl Alana."_ Bard said as he lit a cigarette. _"Are you trying to say something, Bard?"_ Alana had a ball of fire appear next to her head, Bard gulped and shook his head, _"That's what i thought."_ Alana went back to her embroidery, as everyone else snickered at the little battle that just happened._

~End Flash Back~

Ciel was in his study when crashes, explosions, shattering of glass, and screams were heard, then Alana's voice yelling, "Your just jealous because you can't pull off a dress like this!", then a dumping of water water was heard, he heard people gasping, Bard was yelling and running away, Ciel heard his foot steps passing his door, then there was a sound of clicking heels passing his door, "Sebastian, see what's going on." Ciel ordered, said butler nodded and left the room. Sebastian walked around for a few minutes, he found everyone in the garden and they were cheering, he looked and saw Bard in a head lock, he also saw that Alana was drenched, he looked at finny, who felt his eyes on him, and he looked at Sebastian, "Um, Bard thought it would be a good pay back to dump water on miss Alana when she least expected it, and miss Alana got mad, and yeah, this is where it ends." Finny answered Sebastian's silent question, Sebastian was amazed that Alana could hold up on her own, she was so delicate looking on the out side, but on the inside, she was a magical being, who was strong, and had to keep her powers to herself and not let anyone know what she could do, or else risk being shunned from everyone. Also, unknown to everyone, a certain red headed fan-girl was watching, and was amazed by how much strength Alana had in her, even though she looked to be so weak. Ciel was watching from his study window, he had an amused smile on his face, Alana certainly was joy to have in the mansion, and with everyone knowing she was a witch made things even more fun. Also, Ciel enjoyed her company, he felt like eh could tell her anything, but he knew his limits were set, and he didn't want to bring up unwanted memories, because he wanted to tell her, he liked how she held him at night some times, and sing him to sleep, Ciel wanted to protect her from many things, but he didn't want to scare her away in the process, so he just watched her.

Everyone was betting on who would win the fight, even Sebastian, here was the tally

Alana: 11 ran-mao didn't want to be part of this

Bard: 0

Alana got introduced to Lau when they were all in the study and Ciel asked her what else he needed to know about the story. Everyone was enjoying the fight, until finny said, "Wait a minute, couldn't miss Alana just create a wind and be dry?" everyone looked at him, yes, even Alana and Bard, "Huh, i didn't think of that until you just now braught it up." Alana said asshe let go of Bard, causing him to fall on the floor, Alana lifted her right arm, then bringing it down then spinning, a strong gust of wind blew around Alana and dried her up, she looked like she hadn't been drenched in water. "Amazing!" everyone minus Claude and Sebastian said, Alana fixed her clothes and she started towards the house. "Where are you going, miss Alana?" Finny asked, Alana turned around and answered, "The young lord needs us, and if your wondering how i know that, he's staring at us from his window." Alana pointed to the study window, where Ciel was looking at them with a look, everyone followed witch maid into the house, up that tairs and into the study.

"You needed us, young master?" Alana asked as she made a tea put, cups and food appear, she poured the tea and Sebastian and Claude served it. "I decided who will be playing which parts." Ciel said, everyone looked at him and waited for him to answer, as a tense silence had risen. Ciel got up from his seat and stood infront of his desk and leaned on it, he looked at everyone and stopped a Sebastian, "Sebastian, you will be the beast," everyone snickered at the statment, Ciel looked at Alana, "Alana, you will be Belle," everyone stopped snickering and turned to the maid, "B-but young master, why choose me?" Alana wanted to know why, Ciel answered her question, "Belle means beauty in french, and Alana, you are beautiful in many ways." Alana was speechless at Ciels statement, she bowed abit and smiled at him, "I promise i'll do my best." she said, Ciel gave her a small smile, "Alois, you'll be gaston." Ciel smirked, Alana knew why he chose Alois for that part, because he dies at the end. "UnderTaker, you will be the father, Elizabeth will be mrs. pots, Claude wil be lumier, Lau cogsworth, everyone else will be extra's, i will be directing." Ciel said, "Wait a minute, we need a beautiful enchantress to start off the story...Alana can pull that part off!" Finny said, evryone agreed to that, pluto came in the room and snuggling into Alana, "Oh, and pluto can be the dog cushion thing." Alana said as she scratched pluto beind his ear, his foot started to thump, she laughed, Ciel nodded. "This play seems like it will be going down in either flames, or applaudes." Alana said, everyone nodded at her statment and they all left to get started on the props.

...OOO...

Everyone was doing everything they could to get the props ready, until Alois asked Alana something, "Can you fly on a broom stick?" the question came out of nowhere, everyone looked at her and waited for an answer, "I don't kno." was her answer, "But your a witch, witches should know how to fly on a broom stick." Alois said, "I never even tried to, so i have no clue." Alana said as Alois dissappeared for a few minutes then came back with a brook stick, "Then try it now." he handed her the brom stick, Alana gulped and got on the broom, she kicked up and she hovered for afew minutes before falling back down, "Thats going to leave a mark." Alana said as she got up, "That was amazing! Do it again!" Finny and Maylene asked as they got near Alana, who sighed an did it again, she kicked off the ground harder, and she flew like 2 feet in the air, and she stood there, "Oh my, grandmama told me, that flying was for witches with years of experience, and that i wasn't eve old enought to do this yet." Alana said as she controlled the air to lift her higher and move around the room, was hovering next to Alois and holding out her hand, he sat behind her and held onto her waist, ad they were off, both were giggling and laughing like crazy people, soon everyone wanted rides on the new skill Alana could do, she went pside down when she gave Bard a ride, it was her pay back for him dumping water on her, after about half an hour, everyone was laughing and laying on the floor. "Can you teach me some magic tricks Alana?" Elizabeth asked as she snuggled into the maid, "I don't know, we can try after the play is done." Alana said to the blonde girl with green eyes who nodded. "Everyone," Ciel's voice echoed through the hall, everyone looked at him, "Yes, young lord?" Alana walked up to him, "Sebastian said it is time for singing lessons." and with that he left, "Oh this should be fun to watch." Alana said as she and Elizabeth followed Ciel, who were then followed by the others, they came into a mini library, with a piano in it. Sebastian looked like tutor, he had the coat, glasses and even the stick thing to cue people. "Everyone, since this is a musical, we need to practice your singing skills, and we all know how that went the last time." Sebastian said, everyone snickered at the time they did hamlet, and the little kids were commenting on it.

"I don't even want to know." Alana said as she fixed her dress, "You first Alana." Sebastian smirked at the facial expression the maid gave him, "That's not fair." Alana mumbled as she walked up to him, "Sing something Alana." Sebastian said as he looked at her, "Got anything in mind, Sebastian?" Alana said as she cleared her throat, said butler shook his head, Alana nodded and started to sing:

You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close

Everyone stared at Alana as she sang the song, some have never heard her sing, but those who have, stillw ere amazed by her voice, because it wasn't everyday you met a witch, that could sing, was beautiful and can hold up on her own. Alana was different, everyone saw that, they just didn't know why she was different, it wasn't because she could do magic, it was something more, it was like she wasn't human, she was like Sebastian in a few ways, but it was always proven to be her magic doing it, everyone liked Alana, but Elizabeth had this small idea in her head that Ciel liked Alana much more than her, and how true that thought was, is amzing, bt it's safe to say that Elizabeth is a but dim-witted to figure out that her fiancee is in love with his maid, because she might think Alana put a spell on him that made him fall in love with her, that would cause problems for everyone involved, objects will be thrown, people at some point, and maybe food, who knows, i do, ha ha ha. But anyways, everyone was having fun after the singing lesson, but during the rehearsal, everyone went crazy, no one wanted to pay attention, they all were trying to get Alana to rie the broom stick again, because they thought it was fun, i can't blame them, i would like to ride on a broom stick also.

And also, people **(as in Elizabeth, Alois, Claude, Prince Soma, Agni, Finny, Maylene and Bard) **people starting to suspect something was going on between Alana and Sebastian, because he would always be with her, Ciel didn't want to believe it, so he alwas told them, "The story mostly revolves around Bell and the Beast, so of course they would always be together." they seemed to buy that, but Ciel was begining to doubt Alana loved him back, sure, she would still hold him in her arms and sing him to sleep, but what did that mean? Did she love him back or not? He was confused, but didn't show it, Alana was someone you had to actually get to know, before figuring them out, Ciel liked how Alana was kind, and caring, he liked having her with him, but there was the thing with Sebastian, he saw that Sebastian could get any woman he wanted, Alana was no exception, she was not only beautiful on the outside, but on the in as well, you never found that quality in people, you had to dig into their feelings and find out what makes them tick. Ciel saw that messed p clothes bothered Alana, whe he always saw her fixing his clothes because they were disarrayed, he couldn't help but chuckle at that thought, he knew better to makefun of her, but Alana was not a normal girl, in appearance yes, but in personality and skills, no, Alana was a girl, many men wanted, but by her independant spitit, Ciel concluded, she wil not let a man control her, which makes her all the more fun to be around, it just took time and patience to find out what you really want, but sometimes, its an instant that you know what you want, and would do anything to obtain it. Ciel didn't like when Alois hugged Alana so tightly, it was like he wanted to burn holes into his skull, as he dragged Alana back to her room.

Ciel would never do that to Alana, she was too kind to him, and he wouldn't do a thing like that to her, even if he tried, he couldn't pull it off, Alana had an aura around her, that drawed people to her, even if se wasn't trying, she always braught someone to her, Ciel grew jealous when he pictured someone else with Alana, he wanted to lock her away from the world, but knew he couldn't, because, if you love something, you either let it go, or gve it limits to were it can go, Ciel went with the second one, he liked Alna's hugs and kisses, he wasn't about to give it up for nothing, no, e would like Alana to stay, until she wants to leave, he will let her go, if insanity doesn't reach him first.


	16. Dont get Alana mad

**Finally! i got to finish this chapter! i am so happy, i found my loony toons marniv the marcian silly band once i got home, and i swear i thought i saw my L doll move!**

**...OOO...**

Everyone in the Phantomhive mansion was working hard to get their parts right, Alana had to take dance lessons from Sebastian because she was second worst to Ciel, but she at least tried not to step on Sebastians's foot, which he was secretly grateful for, everyone was excited, except Ciel. Other than that, everyone was doing well on their parts, but then there was a little, tenny tiny fight between Alana and our favorite red headed fan girl.

**...OOO...**

It was another practice day at the Phantomhive manor, and everyone was practicing, Ciel was busy ordering everyone around, Alana was finishing everyones costumes for the play, she had help from Elizabeth, and Elizabeth's maid Paula; Paula still didn't trust Alana, but as she got to know her more over the past few days, she understood why Elizabeth adored her, Alana was fun, caring, protective and kind, Paula soon realized she was admiring the witch maid as well, must her dismay, but she dealt with it, since Elizabethliked her company. Alana, Elizabeth, Claude, Lau and Sebastian had to take singing lessons, everyone of course wanted to see them singing. Everyone not a main character would sit back and try not to laugh at the others. Sebastian was in his tutor clothes, and Alana had to admit, he looked HOTT! she rocked back and forth on her heels waiting for everyone to stop talking, at by the looks of it, it wasn't going to happen soon, so she snapped her fingers and everyone shut up, their mouths were moving but nothing came out, they all went into panic. "Alana, please give them their voices back." Ciel said as he sipped his tea, everyone looked at Alana with a glare, "Oh stop glaring, it's your own fault that i did that, you all wouldn't be quiet, ita only 5 more days til the play, and we have done well since then, in such a short time, we need to get all this narrowed down and perfect, or else it will all go up in flames." Alana told them, she snapped her fingers again; the ones that needed to sing stood beside Alana in a line, everyone else sat down, Ciel was impressed how she took the situation, but then again, she was a born a witch, and could do many things. Sebastian nodded at them and started to play the piano slowly, the picked up pace, Alana knew the song, and she started singing,

There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Everyone looked at her in amazment, until someones voice loudly said, "You call that singing? Ha! hat sounded like a cat getting runned over a carriage twice." then the red head fan-girl made her appearance. "Why does he look familiar?" Elzabeth asked herself out loud, Prince Soma suddenly said"Thats the person who played, olivia, was it? I don't remember, all i know is that she was the sister and daughter of two characters n the play _Hamlet_." Alana looked at Prince Soma, then back at the guy who had red hair, red rimmed glasses, yellow eyes, shark teeth, a stripped vest, black slacks, black shoes, and he was wearing a red coat, that looked like it didn't go any higher than his elbows, so it was probably a woman's coat. "Grell, why are you here?" Sebastian said, Grell suddenly tried to glomp Sebastian, but said butler hit him with a tray, "I just came because i heard the little Earl was going to perform another play, and i wanted to try out for the one of the main roles." Grell responded, "All parts are taken, now leave." Ciel said in a now agitated voice, "I think not, little miss tone deaf needs to be taught how to sing." Grell said, Alana figured that the guy wasn't normal by the way his energy felt, it was completely different that Sebastian's and Claude's, Alana then got ticked after the next statment the guy Grell, as she heard from Ciel, said something about her. "And those clothes! She'll never get a man unless she doesn't dress like a proper lady." Alana had it, because no one, and i mean _no one_ talks about her clothes and how they are designed without getting injured by her magic, she knew it was wrong to do things to people, but her clothes express who she is, and that she's not the same like everyone else, "At least i can get men to look at me for a second glance." Alana said as she sat down next to Sebastian, who didn't mind her next to him, Grell saw the happy expression on Sebastian's face, he got mad.

"Well, your a stupid girl!" Grell tried to think of a good come back, "Your just an idiot red head who doesn't get the concept that no one wants you here." Alana yawned after she finished her sentence, everyone, minus, Claude, Ciel, Sebastian, Alana, and Ran-mao, "ooohhh'ed", Grell didn't want to admit it, but the girl had some come backs

"At least i don't have messed up hair!"

"Well at least i don't have shark teeth!"

"I'm not wearing a dress!"

"I can pull off this dress!"

"I have soft skin!"

"I can cook!"

"I can killl you in less than 5 seconds!"

"I can kick your butt even if im dead!"

The battle of insults went on for a good half hour, everyone was watching as the two fought, Ciel had enough and stepped in, with the help of Sebastian of course, "Grell, you can be the under study." Ciel told him, Grell was happy, until he asked, "What's an under study?" Ciel, and Alana fell over at Grell's minor stupidity, Alana answered, "It means, if something happens to me, then you get to play my part, bit if something does happen to me, i am positive it will be your fault, so think before acting if you want to be part of the play." Alana told him, both she and Grell were in a glare off, bolts of electricity went between them as everyone just stared, "This is going to be an interesting play~" UnderTaker said, as everyone went back to what they were doing, Grell had to practice Belle's lines, he couldn't get them right away, he had to repeat at least every line 5 times before he got it, unlike Alana who had to sing and dance, which Sebastian gladly helped her with, everything was going perfectly smooth. Around midnight, everyone finally decided to go to sleep. The only people left in thew study were Alana, Sebastian, and Ciel. "Young lord, may i ask you something?" Alana decided to finally ask Ciel her question before she forgot, Ciel looked at her and nodded, "May i invite my family and friends to see the play?" Alana hoped he would let her, Ciel pondered the question before answering, "You may, but they are not allowed back stage." Ciel told her as he stood up, Alana smiled, ran up to him, hugged and kissed him on his forehead, "Thank you young lord, thank you." and with that Alana ran out of the room with a smile on her face, she was excited she got to see her family again after almost 3 months of being the new maid of the Phantomhive mansion, Alana was happy that Ciel let her bring her family, she knew her family would love it that she was part of a play, she needed to tell them tomorrow, so she wouldn't have to ask them at the last minute. It was going to be fun, at least if someone doesn't get hurt during the play that is.

**...OOO...**

_Alana groaned in pleasure as Sebastian sucked on her neck, said butler loved how she tasted and sounded, he wanted to ge the only one to make her feel this way, and he was going to do that one way or another. Sebastian lifted her night gown more, until it revelaed her black lace under wear, his eyes turned purple with the black slit in them, his demon side wanted to take Alana for his own, but then that wouldn't be fair to Alana, Sebastian loved her enough, that he wanted her to be happ, but lord, did she feel so good under his touch. He continued to explore her body with his lips, fangs, fingers and hands. Sebastian took off his shirt, since his coat and other things were disgarded at the door, Sebastian was only left in his pants, that were tight on him for some reason, but every time he brushed up against Alana, he held in a moan, as for Alana, she was just in her night gown and under wear, if Sebastian lifted her night gown higher, he would see her perky breasts. It was like Sebastian read her mind, because he continued to lift her night gown, until the cool air of the room made her shudder as her buds got hard and she was breathing abit faster, Sebastian smirked at this and continued to taste her, he went down her neck and in between her breasts, he then sat up and braught her up also, Alana looked at him questionly, he lifted the night gown off her, Alana covered her chest with her arms, she had a dark blush on her face, Sebastian smiled at her shyness, he grabbed her arms put them arond his neck, he then took hold of both her nipples and tugged lightly, after tugging at her nipples, he went a bit faster and rougher, Alana moaned more, she loved how Sebastian was gentle with her, then rough._

"Sebastian, love me." _Alana whispered into his ear, said butler shuddered in delight, he stopped tugging and layed down with her on top, Alana sat up, so she was now straddleing him, she began to move her hips back and forth, Sebastian moaned quietly, but loud enough for Alana to hear him. Alana then got an idea, she stopped rocking her hips, much to Sebastian's dismay, she pulled him up so he was sitting, she got inbettwen his legs with her back to him, she grabbed his right hand and put it on her core, se put her hand in the back of her as put it into his pants, Sebastian put his forehead on her shoulder as she moved her hand in a rhythm that drove him mad with ecstacy, he didn't realize he was rubbing her core until he heard, _"Sebastian...harder."_ he complied with her request, he was slow and hard, Alana moved with his and on her own accord, and he moved with her hand on his own, the two couldn't take it anymore, so Sebastian took his hand away as Alana took her hand away, both whimpered at the loss of the others touch, Sebastian turned her around so she was facing him, he just stared at her in awe, the way the moon shone on her soft skin, that seemed to glow, her dark blue eyes, piercing into his own, he soon had her under him, her head in the pillows, her hair sprawled over them like a black veil, Sebastia moved his hand onto her hips and slowly took off her underwear, all the while she blushed, Sebastian then threw her underwear where her night gown was...on the floor. He looked at her now fully naked body, he couldn't help himself but stare at how she looked so innocent. Sebastian wasted no time to prepare her for what was going to happen next, he dipped his head nbetween her legs and liked her pearl, Alana used all the will power she had not to scream in pleasure, instead, she bit on her fist, and with her other hand, she grabbed onto Sebastian's hair as he continued to lick and suck._

_He stopped after about 10 minutes, he looked up and saw her hald lidded dark blue eyes, he kissed her squarly on the mouth, she tasted herself when he added his tounge, it made her moan, Sebastian loved making her feel this way, he pulled away to take off his pants, Alana blushed more as she saw Sebastian _fully._ He was then over her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck as both stared into each others eyes, his eyes went back to the normal red and orange, he positioned himself at her entrance, _"You will be mine, always."_ was what Sebastian said, before entering her, Alana shut her eyes as she felt a pain like she was about to be split in half entered her, she tightened her grip around Sebastian's neck, said male didn't move, until he felt her move under him, and moaned, he took this as a sign to keep going, he did. He thrusted into Alana slowly and hard, she liked it that way, so he would do anything to please her, even though he was Ciel's servant, he had to keep his mate happy as well. Both didn't stop until the sun was about to rise, Sebastian covered Alana in her covers as she was breathing evenly, he gently kissed her on her lips and got out of her bed, he put his clothes back, but before he left, he whispered into her ear, _"Sleep well, for you will experience the pleasures of night, forever, and be mine, always."_ then left to do his butler job to Ciel._

**...OOO...**

Sebastian looked at the sleeping form of Alana, she was beatiful beyond compare, she was someone who was always misunderstood by everyone else. He continued to stare at her more until she moved and she was facing him, her lips kinda parted and was breathing evenly, her eyes were shut fully, she was wearing a dark green night gown, her hair was untied and so it either was over her shoulder or on the bed, Sebastian couldn't help himself, so he ran a hand through her hair, it was suprisingly soft, he smiled at the witch maid, he then decided it was time for him to leave, before someone came and began to suspect something, but before he left, he kissed her cheek. Sebastian thought of the fantasy he thought of while he watched Alana sleep, it made the already wild fire, even more wild, he didn't know how to get Alana to be his, it was a difficult task, because Claude was part of the chase, so was Alois and Ciel. Sebastian can stand Ciel, but it was Alois and Claude that were the problem, he didn't know what to do, either to throw them out himself, or do something, so many decision, Sebastian was to busy thinking of plans, that he didn't notice his red-headed fan girl jump on him, until he almost fell over, and he heard "SEBAS-CHAN!", said butler's eye twitched at the stupid nick name the moron gave him, and he flipped Grell of of him, "Aw, Sebas-chan is mean to me." Grell pouted, "I'm mean to you because your an idiot." was Sebastian's reply, "What is with that girl that you like so much?" Grell asked, Sebastian was surprised at the question, but still answered, "She's selfless, she puts others ahead of herself, she's different." Sebastian said, Grell was jealous of Alana, because of the obvious, Sebastian liked her, instead of him, "There's more to her than you know." Grell said in a serious tone, "I know that, i never would have guessed she was a witch." Sebastian told him, Grell looked at him dumb struck, "I thought witches became non-existant!" Grell shouted, Alana woke up because of it, she opened her door and threw a fire ball at Grell's hair, singeing it, "Will you shut the hell up, people actually need sleep." she did not sond like her usual kind self, Sebastian was amazed by her tone of voice and expression, he made a note to himself not to wake up Alana early.

"Witches ARE scary." Grell said as he hid behind Sebastian, as said butler shook his head and said "That's just Alana, she is full of many surprises." and walked away, Grell didnt want to get hit with a fire ball again so he walked away with Sebastian, he got thrown out a window afew minutes later when he tried to follow Sebastian into his room, the grash was obviously eard, but everyone thought right when they guessed Grell tried to do something to Sebastian, Grell nver learns does he? but oh well, at least he gets to see his beloved Sebas-chan again.


	17. Home once more

**17th chapter! all right! i'm so happy, this is the longest story i had going, but its thanks **

**to all you guys, who commented and told me what you thought, the comment i got **

**for the last chaper got me laughing, seriously, i was dyin'**

**but anywho, its spirit week, and im going as kent clark, nd my friend is going as superman, funny, and you know what, superman is being shown tonight too**

**...OOO...**

Alana woke the next morning with crashing sounds, she stared out the window, at the sun wasn't even up, she glared at the stack of papers, she didn't know were in her room, and they busted into flames, she was mad, and one rule to follow with Alana: _**NEVER **__wake her up before the sun rises_, but some people didn't think of that, they probably forgot she was there, so she got up, put on her slippers and robe, then out the door of her room, she was not a happy camper, she was more like the _"I'm going to laugh while you i push you off a water fall and into the river_" type of camper, she walked down to where she heard the noise, it was in the kitchen, "They will pay, they will all _pay_." she said in a malice laced voice. She walked slowly to the kitchen door and opened it, she saw Finny, Maylene, Bard, Sebastian, Agni and Claude moving around the kitchen, Finny was the first to see her, and he immediatly ran into the broom closet, everyone looked at him, then at the door, they froze when they saw Alana, she had a frown on her face, her eyes held sleep and anger, "I will say this once, and only once, if i wake up at an ungodly hour, i will be mad beyond you can believe, i have no control over my power when i'm half tired, so if you do not quiet down, i will do something unbelieveable." at with that, she left the room, closing the door with a soft click, the one's in the kitchen heard her soft foot steps get quieter as she got farther away, Finny slowly opened the door and looked out, "She was scary." they nodded with his statement, and they continued to do whatever they were doing in the kitchen, but much quieter, the men were fearing that she would do something to their, um, 'handle and nobs', Maylene was fearing that she would take her glasses away.

Alana went back to sleep, she had a calm look on her face as she slept, a few hours later, she woke up, she kinda felt bad for threatening them, but hey, they needed to be told what not to do, and waking her up early was one of them, she then remembered about today, she was going to visit her family and invite them to the play in 4 days. She put on her pink and black dress, black thigh high stockings that had little pink hearts on them, black boots with the heel that went up to her knee's, she kept her hair down and put a pink rose in her hair, pink eye shadow, black lace gloves, and a black ribbon choker with some pink lace. She walked out and stretched before going to wake up her master and ask if he would want to go with her. Alana reached Ciel's bedroom, she knocked quietly and opened the door, he was still in bed, he looked so cute with his hair partially in his face, she smiled gently as she had his break fast appear, she set the tray aside and opened the curtains, Ciel groaned and blinked before staring at Alana's back. "Today's breakfast is an assortmant of muffins, scones, and rose tea. What would you like this morning, youge lord?" Alana asked as she got his clothes ready, "Muffin." Ciel muttered, Alana nodded as she had the other food choices disappear, she poured his tea as he sat on the side of his bed, with his feet tangling, "Would you like to accompany me when i go to invite my family, young lord?" Alana then asked, she thought it was best to get it out of the way, "I would like to meet your family, i would like to meet the ones who raised you into who you are now." was Ciel's answer, Alana smiled softly before kissing his cheek, "Fair warning, my mother and sister might try to pinch your cheeks, they just love cute faces." Alana told him, Ciel nodded then blushed as he heard her say he was cute, he smiled abit at that, but oon it vanished once he heard knocking on the door, Alana snapped her fingers and Sebastian came in, he looked surprised to see Alana in Ciel's room, when afew hours ago she was a demon.

"I got it covered Sebastian, oh and the young lord will b joining me today when i go to my family." Alana told the demon butler, he nodded and went for Ciel's clothes, "When would you like to leave, young lord?" Alana asked Ciel, "After breakfast." Ciel answered, the witch maid nodded and walked out of the room. "What about the play young master? In 4 days it will be put on stage." Sebastian said to Ciel as said Earl ate his breakfast and was being dressed. "The play can wait, i want to see where she grew up, and who raised her, who ever raised her to be who she is, must have loved her very much." Ciel looked off into space, Sebastian just stared at his master, it was odd to hear words like those come from his mouth, said butler just shook his head and continued to dress his master. "Her family is loud and demanding, but what i saw when i took her to get her things, i saw much love in their eyes, it was hard for them to accept she was going to be living some where else." Sebastian explained, Ciel nodded and continued to eat his muffn and drink his tea. About an hour later, Ciel told Sebastian to get Alana and get the carriage ready for them, said butler did what he was told, Alana put on her black jacket and went to the foyer. She waited until she saw the small form of her master, she smiled as she thought of him in an elf costume, it just came to her mind and suddenly she started laughing, "What's so funny?" Ciel asked, Alana immediatly shut up and shook her head, "N-nothing, young lord." she said as she held in her laughter and covered it up as a cough. It was going to be along ride, well for Alana that is. Both walked out to see the usual dark blue carriage, tha was being pulled by black horses waiting for them. Sebastian opened the door for Alana and helped her in, then Ciel, Sebastian went to the drivers seat and they were off to see Alana's family. "It's going to be strange, since i haven't seen my family in almost 4 months." Alana said with a small smile as she looked out the window, Ciel watched her and smiled abit to himself, he liked hen she smiled, he wasnted to her smile more.

Without thinking, Ciel got up and layed his head on her lap, Alana was surprised at the sudden action, she then asked, "Young lord, what is the meaning of this?" she was confused, "Sing to me, please." Ciel asked in a hushed voice, Alana nodded and began singing softly

In a perfect world, one we've never known

we would never need, to face thew world alone

we can have the world, they can have the world

we'll create our own, i may not be brave or strong

or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart, i know

love will find a way, anywhere i go, i'm home, if you

are there beside me, like dark, turning into day

some how we'll come through, now that i found you

love will find a way.

I was so afraid, now i realize, love is never wrong,

and so it never dies, theres a perfect world, shining

in your eyes, and if only they could feel it too, the

happiness i feel with you, they know, love will find

a way, anywhere we go, we're home, if we are there

together, like dark, turning into day, somehow we'll

come through, now that i found you, love will find

a way. I know love, will find a way.

Ceil smiled as Alana stroked his hair gently, he liked her touch, it soothed him, and made all his feelings of hate, sadness and revenge disappear, he also liked her singing, it was pure and it fitted her perfectly, she was his antidote for when he felt sad, he snuggled more into her. Outside the carriage, Sebastian smiled gently, when he heard Alana's voice singing, t made the fire she started die down, he felt calmer when she sang, it was odd, but it happened, he decided not to question it, and just let it do what it did. After afew more minutes, they stopped infront of a restrant. _Angel's Dwelling_, Alana looked at the resturant sign and sighed, she shook Ciel abit, he opened his eyes and sat up then yawning, "We are here, young lord." Alana said as she got up and opened the door, she carefully stepped out, she held out her hand to him, Ciel grabbed her hand and let her help him out, he grabbed his cane and shut the door, "Oh, and one more thing, it's best that you crouch abit, so ou won't get hit by any flying silver wear, plates, cups, trays,anything that will injure you." Alana said, Ciel gave her the "What the hell?" look, "Ask Sebastian, he witnessed the throwing of inanimate objects when we came to get my things." Alana gestured to the butler as she said his name, Ciel looked at Sebastian, who nodded in respince, Ciel sighed, "It might be odd for you, but its home for me." Alana then said as she walked up to the door, she slowly opened the door and peeked inside, the resturant was packed as usual, she then notice her sister Lorena running back and forth, then yelling at someone, Alana looked around and saw 7 girls, 3 were blonde, 1 red head, and 3 brunette's. "I guess father finally decided to get more help." Alana said out loud as she fully opened the door. Alana spotted the figure she wanted to meet first, she walked up and said, "So what happened to father that he had to get more help?" the figure froze and looked behind them soon a wide smile appeared, "Alana!" Lorena shouted as she dropped the tray on the customs table and hugged her sister and she cried abit, "Alana?" Alden walked up behind her, Lorena looked at him then at Alana who she then turned so she could face Alden, "Hello, Alden." Alana opened her arms, Alden smiled and hugged his twin sister.

"Is that my Alana?" another familiar voice asked, Alana looked and saw her mother with a smile on her face as she walked up and hugged her youngest child. "I missed you so much, Alana." her mother whispered in her ear, "I missed you too, mama, and everyone else." Alana whispered back before pulling back, "Where's father?" Alana asked, her mother pointed to the back of the room, she nodded and walked to the door,knocked and waited for a reply, "Come in," came a soft voice, she opened the door, she saw her father at the end of the table that was in it, and around it were chairs, that were occupied by men, "Alana? What are you doing here?" her father asked as he got up, "I just came to visit." Alana answered, her father hugged her and she hugged back, "I thought i would never see you again." her dad said out loud. "You worry too much, and besides, i'm being well taken care of." Alna reassured him, "This is her?" a young man's voice asked, Alana looked behind her father, she saw a guy with blonde hair, and soft blue eyes, Alana thought of him being Alois, but he was much older than him, and his eyes didn't hold the mischief and slyness Alois's eyes held. "Ah, Damien, this is my daughter Alana, she _was_ going to be your bride, but she refused." Alana's father said, Alana rolled her eyes, "She is quite beautiful, just as you said." the young man walked up to her and held out his hand, "My name is Damien Moore, it is a pleasure to meet you, miss Alana.", Alana wasn't impressed, she sighed and put her hand in his, just so she wouldn't get her father upset, she cringed when she felt Damien's lips on her hand, "Pleasure's mine." she said and when he looked somewhere else, she wiped her hand on the hanker chief she braught with her, and in her mind she was saying _, "Ewwwww! Why can't a simple wave be considered manners?"_, Alana then remembered something, "Father, i have someone i wnt you to meet." and after that, Alana went to the waiting Ciel and Sebastian.

"I am so sorry young lord." Alana bowed abit, Ciel shook his head and said "You were talking to your family, its only natural to forget other things.", Alana looked at him with wide ees, she shok it off and said, "I would like to introduce you to my father, master Ciel." Alana said, it was the first time she said his name, Ciel nodded and followed Alana, Sebastian a step behind him as they went into the back, Lorena and her mother looked at Ciel and Sebastian, Lorena then said to her mother, "Bet Alana is with the butler." as she served her customers, "At least he has a job, and that she is happy." her mother answered, Lorena agreed and continued to do her job. Alana led Ciel and Sebastian to her father, when they got there she gestured to them, "Father, and gentlemen, this is my master: Ciel Phantomhive, and his butler Sebastian Michaelis." Ciel nodded as Sebastian bowed, "You work as a maid?" Damien asked in an angered tone, "It was my decision to work as a maid, and i rather like it, it's fun, i also made alot of new friends." Alana smiled as she thought of everyone at the Mansion, "But a fina maiden such as yourself, should not work as a servant, but be pampered like princess." Damien argued, Alana sighed in annoyance, she hated being part of her dad's plans on her getting married, "I was raised to earn what i have, and i won't throw that away because a man offeres me alife of luxury." Alana was getting annoyed even more, the guy didn't know her, so who was he to decide what was best for her, she was old enough to make decisions on her own, not take orders from a stranger. She liked being Ciel's maid, she felt like she belonged there, with everyone in the house. "Father, i have sad this many times, and i will say it again: Stp trying to marry me off without me knowing!" Alana was mad, her eyes got darker and the atmosphere became cold, "Alana, calm yourself." Ciel said in an ordering tone, Alana shook her head and nodded to him.

"I just want what's best for you Alana, and to know you are taken care of." her father said, "Then let me find my own happiness, i know you want me to be happy, but i won't be happy if i'm forced into something, you know i will do everything i can to get out of things." Alana said, she took deep breathes as she calmed herself down, the atmosphere became normal again, "Alana is a maid of the Phantomhive manor, she will be let go when she feels like it, i will not order her to stay forever." Ciel reasoned, Alana looked at him, and smiled abit, her father then looked at him, "You are a cleverone, young Earl, has my daughter, done anything, that you are aware of?" her father then asked, Alana knew he was implying to her magic ability, Ciel smirked, "Alana has shown me many things, and her getting her traits from her grandmother, was one of them.", Alana's father face fell abit, he looked at her, "It was an accident, i swear." Alana said, Ciel then said, "It was indeed an accident, but since then, i have wanted to know more about her." Alana's father was amazed by him, he was curious about the young Earl, but if hs daughter trusted him, he had to learn to trust him as well, but it was eye patch that got him curious.


	18. I want to care for you

**why does summer have to end so soon? cuz adults dont like us and want us to stay away for 8 hours. It sucks deformed coconuts. **

**but any ways...HERE'S CHAPTER 18!**

**...OOO...**

Alana was trying to control herself, because the guy mnamed Damien was trying to win her over and try to get her out of being a maid. "I like being a maid, it's fun." Alana said for the 1,000th time, the guy was being so difficult! Alana was grabbing onto the chair handles to keep her rfom strangling him, Sebastian saw this and smiled abit, he wasnted to see Alana strangle someone, but he knew it wasn't her type of thing to do. "Please miss Alana, let me have one chance." Damien begged, "Your going to have a chance to feel my foot in your face if you don't stop." Alana was passed being polite, when wshe was annoyed to the max, she didn't hold back her insults, Ciel was smirking as he drank his tea Alana made for him. Everyone else was just looking at the scene because they all moved to the dining are, where there was more room, Lorena, Alden, and Branden were trying their best at not to laugh out loud, because they knew Alana's temper, she was usually kind, but when you push the wrong buttons, it was scary. "I'm going to push him off a roof if i see him again." Alana whispered to herself, she was beyond pissed, people knew when to stop bothering her, but this guy, Damien, was naging on her, and she was about to hit him with a plate and render him unconcious, if it wasn't for her love for her family, Sebastian was enjoying her inner fight, she never lost her composure before, but today was different. "I came here to tell you about a play the young Earl is sponcering." Alana interupted Damien when he tried to convince her father to marry him, and her father was buying it, "A play? Oh what is it about?" Lorena asked as she sat next to Alana, "Its called _Beauty and the Beast_, ts a romance, and a musical, it's really fun. Everyone in the play is working very hard." Alana answered her sister, "When is the play?" Damien asked, "In 3 days, but i'm inviting my _**family**_, because my master gave me permission." Alana gestured to Ciel who was skilfully composed, he hated Damien when he first saw him, and the reason why he did, is that his father, Harold Moore kept on trying to buy the _Funtom_ company from Ciel, but did not succeed.

"Alana, dearest, you can probably invite-" her father began to say before Ciel cut in, "I allowed her only to invite her family, i will not extend it." as he drank his tea, Alana smiled widely at him, he smiled back, Sebastian was just standing there amused by the whole situation. Alana took deep breathes and calmed herself down, her amily knew if she got worked up, her magic will go balistic. "In 3 days, the play will be performed, i wish you all can make it, and watch the performance we all worked hard on performing for the audience." Alana told him, everyone was surprised by the boldness in her voice, "I guess being a maid did her some good." Alden commented and chuckled, "Alden." her mother said in a stern voice, Alden hd behind the counter, Lorena chuckled at his actions, but she had to admit it, Alana was more independant than before, it suited her some how, even thought her looks give her an innocent aura, she was strong and determinded on the inside, she smiled as she looked at her young sister, Alana. Alana was sitting next to Ciel, who was sitting next to a standing Sebastian. "You seem in a good mood today, Sebastian." Alana smirked at the butler who smirked right back, "I am just enjoying this time, Alana." Sebastian answered, people looked at them, it was like Alana never talked to men before, when she used to everyday before she left, Alana noticed this. "It wouldn't be the first time i talked to a man." she said, she had a disbelief expression, it was like people expected her act like she looked, pure and innocent. Alana then looked at the clock, it was almost 12:15, they had been there for 2 hours, "We must be going, so much to do in so little time." Alana said as she got up, Ciel followed suit, they walked to the door before someone grabbed onto Alana's shoulder, "Whoever has their hand on me, please remove it, i don't like being touched by unfamiliar hands." Alana said as she turned around, she wanted to roll her eyes and scowl when she saw it was Damien that stopped her, "Do you need something?" she asked, she was using all her will power to not roll her eyes, "I will not give up on you, Alana. I will sever the bonds you have as a maid, and i will do everything in my power to keep you happy." he said in a determined voice, Alana just nodded and walked out along with a smirking Ciel and Sebastian.

Once they were away from the resturant, Alana pounded on the carriage door, "I strongly dislike being forced to do something i dont want to do." Alana said, Ciel looked at her then smiled, "Then why did you take the maid job?" he sat next to her, Alana thought for a moment then answered, "I guess i didn't like being around people all the time, my father had the restuarant open every hour of the day every week, i only got 3 hours of sleep, i like working as a maid because i get my needed sleep, and i like being there, i made a lot of new friends, your my friend, young lord." Alana smiled a him, Ciel was surprised at her words, he smiled to himself before saying "Your my friend also.", Sebastian heard the whole thing, he knew for sure he was part of Alana's new friends, he learned more about her every day, he also knew what buttons no to press when talking to Alana, he didn't want to see what would happen, because she was a poerful witch, she just didn't know it yet. They were soon at Phantomhive manor, Sebastian opened th door to see Ciel resting on Alana's lap, "He fell asleep all of a sudden." said witch maid whispered to the demon butler, Sebastian nodded and picked up Ciel, who struggled out of his graps, he put him back to where he was, which was on Alana's lap, he stopped and slpt peacefully, "Help me." Alana whispered, Sebastian picked up Ciel then Alana got out and held out her arms, she carried Ciel all the way to his room, she tucked him in and stood by his side, because he wouldn't let go of her hand. She heard everyone fighting and yelling, it was just a regualre day at the mansion, nothing unusual.

**...OOO...**

Alana fell asleep, she was leaning on the bed with one arm on her lap and the other being held by Ciel, she yaned and stretched abit, she smiled at Ciels calm expression, she wondered why he was so bossy and other things, she heard from Maylene that he lost his parents in a fire, Alana didn't know what it was like to lose your parents and be alone with no other relatives, she had her family her whole life, and when her grandmother died, it was painful, but she beared it. Alana remembered a day in her past when her grandmother taught her how to magically make clothes, that was the most fun Alana had in her life...

**...OOO...**

_A 13 year old Alana was sewing her clothes because some had tears in it, she wasn't good at sewing, but her mother was just begining to teacer her, Alana's grandmother came in and saw the girl struggling, _"I can teach you how to repair your clothes, and make new ones, withmaigc, so you can stop making a mess out of your clothes."_ Alana's grandmother offered, _"Can you grandmama? Mother is still teaching me how to sew, but it's rather difficult."_ Alana said in a dissappointed tone, her grandother laughed, _"Your mother is a whole other matter, what's important right now is to get your clothes repaired."_ and with that, her grandmother magically repaired her dress that she was sewing,_ "Magic can do wonders."_ Alana said in amazment, _"It can, but people don't take the time to understand it rose bu, so they fear wht they don't know."_ Alana's grandmother said as she poured herself a glass of lemonade, _"And father says people don't fear anything, he lied to me."_Alana pouted as her grandmother laughed, _"Your father is my son, and your his daughter, what he has in him, you got in yourself, and that's a dream. He dreamed he would have a family one day, and have a resturant, and look where he is today, he has a lovely family, and a resturant, but wishing can only take you half of the way Alana, you have to fnish the way yourself."_ her grandmother said as she sat in a chair, _"But grandmama, father says me and Lorena must be prepared when we get married."_Alana said, her grandmother looked a her, _"When that time comes, he will deal with you and your sister."_ was what her grandmother said_, "When you do leave grandmama, i'll miss you very much, you taught me so many things in 3 years."_ Alana said as she hugged her grandmother, wh hugged back, _"Now, time to teach you how to fix clothes with magic."_ her grandmother declared as she set a dress on the table._

"Now pay attention Alana, using magic to fix xlothing is simple, but it needs consentration."_ her grandmother told her, Alana nodded and stared at her dress, _"Focus, and picture a needle going across the tear and stitching it up."_ Alana pictued exactly what her grandmother told her, se even made the thread she pictured along with the needle to match her dress. Her grandmothr smiled at how much Alana learned, what she was taught would take more than 3 years, but Alana knew it, she was a special kind of witch, one that got her energy from everything else, she wanted to know how Alana was able to control her magic, learning magic control was a lesson in itself, all you had to do is try not to let your maig flow out of your body, she looked at the Alana and the dress, she was amzed by the design that was now on it. _"You will make a powerful and divine witch one day, you just need to control your surrounding."_ her grandmother muttered to herself, _"Grandmama! Look! I can do it!"_ Alana was amazed by her new ability, _"Keep practicing Alana, and things will turn out right for you and your future, if you stick to your dream, and to realize what is most important."_ her grandmother said, _"What's most important? What do you mean gradmama?"_ Alana asked, she was confused by her grandmothers statement, she smiled at her granddaughters curiosity, _"Promise me to never let your dreams go, for they will be a part of you forever, and always ."_ Alana's randmother stroked her hair, Alana liked when her grandmother did that, _"I'll try grandmama, i'll try my best."_ Alana smiled at her grandmother, who smiled back._

**...OOO...**

Alana smiled at her memory, he then whispered without knowing, " Don't let your drema go, and always realize what is important to you." as she stroked Ciel's hair lovingly, she wanted to protect Ciel and everyone else, but she didn't know how wthout killing the person who wanted to hurt them in the process, she sighed and just continued to stroke Ciel's hair, Cel's eyes began to open slowly, "I'm sorry young lord, i didn't mean to wake you from your nap." Alana whispered to him, Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes, he realized his eye patch was off, he had his left eye closed and his right one open, "You fell asleep on the way back, you ddn't want me to leave your side, you even bit Sebastian to have me stay with you." Alana chuckled at the blush that appeared on Ciel's face, "It's alright young lord,i don't mind, i fell asleep mself." Alana reassured him, he nodded. "Has Sebastian came in here?" Ciel asked, Alana shook her head, "But i think he has been busy with everyone with the play, its in 3 days, so things will get more chaotic." Alana todl him, she had a damp wash cloth appear, she cleaned his face, "You were sweating abit." Alana told him as she took her hand away, "That felt...nice." Ciel said as he looked down, his bangs covering his reddening face, Alana smiled and used her free hand to tilt his head up, "You have no reason to hide your face young lord, i rather like staring into your eyes, they are like mine but lighter." Alana said as she kissed his cheek, Ciel leaned onto her shoulder, "You are too kind to me, Alana, when i don't deserve it." Ciel muttered, "Everyone deserves kindness at some point, don't let what ever happened before let you stop feelings, my grandmama told meonce, that to never let your dream go, and to always realize what is most important to you; _You _are most important to me, Ciel Phantomhive, you are not only my master, but a friend i hold dear to my heart, i will try to protect you in anyway i can." Alana said to Ciel choked back a sob, Alana realized what happened ang hugged him, he hugged back, she then felt little droplets land on her shoulder and Ciel shudder, she knew it must be hard for him to be accepted by someone who wants to be there, Alana wanted to help him get past that, because it will be a long time til she decides to leave everyoe behind in the mansion, and go on her own.


	19. Fantasy almost coming true

**Spirit week was fun at school**

**but on to the main subject: CHAPTER 19! OF THIS STORY!**

**im thinking of ubdating every friday, becuz thats the begining of the weekend**

**and ill have more time, instead of going to sleep early**

**oh and im making 3 new stories, a Fruits Basket one, Death Note and D N Angel.**

**...OOO...**

Its now 2 days til the play opens, and things have been pretty busy, Maylene has been fainting because she's nervous, Finny and Bard being their usual selves; Claude, Sebastian, Ciel and Alois still fighting over Alana, UnderTaker being his usually awesome freaky self, Elizabeth the annoyng person she is, Lau being lazy, Ran-mao not saying anything, Agni and Prince Soma being busy eating curry break, then Grell and Alana fighting, which ends up in Alana almost killing him. All in all, its an almost usual day in the manor. Today however is just about to get a bit...

**-OOO-**

Alana was practicing her lines in her room, since everyone was taking a break from the torture called rehearsing Sebastian put everyone that was in the play through, she finally sighed when she got almost every pafe of lines right, it was just the ending that was the problem, it was when she had to kiss Sebastian, who was the beast, but it wasns't just any ol' kiss, it had to be one full of love, Alana didn't know what to do, she was still trying to figure out her own feelings about Sebastian, but something kept her at bay, she knew Sebastian was different, and so was Claude, both had different feelings, but their presense was the same, it always gave her a tingling feeling, she had that feelings before when she met Grell, but his didn 't feel ominous, Sebastian and Claude were hiding something, so were Alois and Ciel, Alana had no doubt in her mind that they were part of it, she just needed to figure out what it was that they were hiding, she decided to use magic to help her. Alana had white chrysanthemum appear, she went into her bathroom and turned on the tub, she filled it with ankle deep water, she then plucked the petals and scattered them in the tub, she got up and walked out of the bathroom then locked her bedroom dorr then her bathroom door, she needed not to be disturbed, she turned off the lights, blue, red, green, and other color flames appeared, they made the droom shine with a colorful glow, se kneeled by the tub and put a red flame in the middle, "Grnadmama, i'm so confused, help me realize my feelings." Alana whispered, the water started to turn in a counter clockwise motion, she stared as the petals spun around the fire, soon she saw a memory from when she was 12, and still learning magic,

"Grandmama, this is hard, i'll never get it."_Alana pouted as she sat down on a chair, her grandmother sewing an embroidery._"You can do it, you just choose not to learn, if you want to do it, then keep trying and stop complaining."_her grandmother said as she took a sip from her cup, Alana sighed in frustration and went back to trying to cook dinner without using the stove, pots or pans. Alana's grandmother got up and whacked Alana upside the head with her hand, _"What was that for grandmama?"_Alana rubbed her head, her grandmother stared at her straight in the eye, _"I did that because you gave up to easily, you won't be able to be a full witch if you can't do something as simple as this."_her grandmother was getting frustrated, Alana tried all the time, but she never got it right, it either kept exploding or disinagrating. _"Try again Alana, but this time, let your magic run through your body, and it won't be as difficult, the key is to relax."_Alana's grandmother told her in a hushed whisper, Alana relaxed every muscle in her body and felt her magic run through her body, soon she heard sizzling, she opened her eyes that she didn't know she closed and looked down, the meat that was on the plate was a brown crisp, her grandmother cut it with a knife and ate a small piece,_"I think cooking is your calling Alana, i never made this good of beef in my life."_her grandmother smiled, Alana had a wide smile on her face as she hugged her grandmother. _

Alana sighed in annoyance, she didn't understand what the memory meant, all that she knew how to cook, she looked back and there was nothing, "How the hell does cooking go with how i feel about Sebastian?" Alana asked out loud, she cleaned p her mess and left her room, and down to the kitchen. Alana's heels clicked softly on the polished wood, she was soon at the kitchen door, she opened it and saw the damage. She didn't want to believe it until she saw something was missing, she got mad, "Who ate my brownies?" she yelled, she was fuming, they were surprised at her out burst, but even more suprised by her expression, except Sebastian and Claude, because they are composed all the time. Everyone pointed to Bard, who was hiding in a cabinet out of fright because he was about to be chased around the house for eating Alana's brownies, Alana looked at the cabinet, "I'll get him later, im going to go be lazy in the garden." Alana said as she walked out of the kitchen, "And you said i had problems." Bard looked at Maylene, who just stood there.

Alana was headed to the garden's when the door bell rang, she opened it, only to reveal Damien. "The young lord is not seeing any visitors at the moment, please come back in a few days." Alana said as she began to close the door, but Damien was so persistant on getting Alana to marry him, that he stopped the door, "Please, let me see your master." he said, "No, he is very busy with the play, any interuption will get him off track, everyone is going crazy for the play is in 2 days, so please leave." Alana pushed him back gently and began closing the door, but he stopped it from closing, she sighed in frustration then left, Damien began to follow but she stopped him, "I never invited you in." Alana was usinf all her will power not to kick him out of the mansion. "Alana, is there a problem?" Sebastian's smooth voice was heard, the witch maid turned around and saw said butler, " is here to see the young lord, but he is busy with the play, which _he_ doesn't understand." Alana jerked her head to Damien when she said 'he', Sebastian looked at Damien, "Please inform the young master of Damien's arrival." Sebastian told Alana, who had an shocked expression which turned into a scowl, she stomped up the stairs and went to look for Ciel. Sebastian looked at Damien before saying, "So what brings you here this afternoon, Damien?" Sebastian asked, Damien answered, "It's to get Phantomhive to let Alana go, she doesn't deserve this kind of life." Damien said to Sebastian, who was trying to figure out a way to get him out of the house without hurting him. "But Alana chose to be my maid." Ciel's voice was heard, both looked to see Ciel standing at the top of the step with Alana right beside him. Ciel offered hs hand to Alana who took it and both walked down the stairs and to where the two males were. "I chose to be a maid, because if i hated the hours my father made me, my sister, brother and cousin work; i have gotten enough sleep and have been more awake since i've been here." Alana said to him, Damien didn't stand for it, "But you have a life outside these walls, Alana." Damien grabbed her hands, "Don't say my name like you know me." Alana took her hands away, "And besides, if you knew more about me, you would probably have me killed." Alana stood by Ciel, and so did Sebastian.

"What can be so bad that will make me want to kill you?" Damien chuckled at the thought, he didn't believe Alana had something so horrible that it would make him kill her, "I'm a blood witch." Alana said bluntly, Ciel and Sebastian smirked, as Alana fixed her dress, Damien stood wide-eyed at her, "That's the same expression my mom had when my father told her he was related to witches." Alana chuckled, as did Sebastian, Ciel continued to smirk, "Well, i will be getting dinner ready, Sebastian, will you accompany me?" Alana held out her hand, said butler nodded and took hold of her hand and both walked off to the kitchen. "Alana is here willingly, and she will leave on her own will, i will not force her into anything, she is too delicate to break." Ciel said to Damien, "It's not true, she's not a witch." Damien didn't want to believe he was in love, with a...witch. "Oh it's true, Alana is very skilled at it, and she will use it if shes defending herself; i have seen it before, and it is quite beautiful." Ciel admitted, he smiled some as he remembered the night he saw Alana defending herself at the costume ball. "W-why didn't her father tell me this?" Damien was shocked, a chair suddenly appeared as he feel, he wondered where it came from, until Alana was walking towards them with a tray, and on the tray was a tea pot, 2 cups, and scones. "I thought a little snack will be good right now." Alana snapped her fingers and a table appeared and so did another chair, se set the tray on the table and pulled the chair out of Ciel, "Would you like anything in particular, young lord?" Alana asked, "You always surprse me with your cooking, make something special tonight." Ciel answered, Alana nodded then kissed his cheek, Ciel smiled a bit, he was used to Alana's kisses, but he still liked how her lips felt on his skin. "Dinner will be served around 5 and no later." Alana said and walked off to the kitchen. "She can do alot more things." Ciel was amused by Damien's expression, "Oh and another thing, your not in love with her, your just infatuated by her beauty and smarts." Ciel was smirking as he drank his tea, it was his favorite one: rose tea, Alana's own blend.

"You don't know my feelings, how can you be sure if it's just infatuation?" Damien asked, he was irritated by Ciel's obnoxious behavior, "I know because i have seen men look at her when we go out to town." was Ciel's answer, Damien contemplated on that, sure he loved how she looked and how she acted, but Ciel was right, he was infatuated, he knew nothing about Alana, except that she was a witch, Damien had to think about it, he got up and bowed before leaving, Ciel jst sat there unfazed until Alois had to ruin the moment of smugness...again.

...OOO...

Alana and Sebastian were the only one's in the kitchen, everyone else was either doing their own thing or practicing their lines for the play. Once everything was prepared and just had to be cooked, Alana put the ham smothered in an injected with honey in the oven and waited til it was cooked, she then was making the potato salad, Sebastian was making the vegetables, and sother sides, both were making the dessert. Alana was stirring the chocolate so it can melt quicker, when it was done, she added cream so it was a light brown color, then she put the chocolate in a white baggiie with the tip cut and a nozzle, she made the cake before the turkey, because the ham would take more time, she used magic to put icing all over the cake so it was flawless, then she added the chocolate designs, Sebastian watched her the whole time, he didn't know she used magic to cook things, weel theres a first for everything isn't there. Alana was done in 10 minutes, she stepped back and looked at her creation, "Does it look alright, Sebastian?" Alana looked at the butler innocently without knowing it, Sebastian held himself back from kissing her furiouslym because she looked so innocent, he decided to put his focus on the cake, he looked at it more closely, he was amazed how much detail she put, even if it didn't look like it, he stared back at her and smiled, "You did a lovely job, et you still became a maid even when you have other talents." Sebastian said to her as he continued making whatever he was making, "I know i have talent for many things, but it's not like i will get accpeted by those jobs, the only jobs for women are to be a wife, a mother, a lover, a baker, a maid, a waitress, women don't get the respect we deserve, we put up with so much, and yet what do we get in return? Nothing, only beatings and scoldings. If i do get married and have children, the man has to love me for who i am on the inside and out, he has to accpet me fully, not just my beauty, and i will keep rejecting those kind of men, if i have to die alone, i will, i might be sad i won't have someone there wth me, as long as me and him are happy, and so are our children, i can die in peace." Alana told Sebastian, he thought it was the perfect time to tell her.

Sebastian crept up behind her, and hugged her, Alana gasped at the sudden mvement, but she relaxed when she realized it was Sebastian that was doing this. She always felt safe with him, no wonder him and Ciel are close. Alana smiled and snuggled into Sebastian without knowing it, said butler smiled at her and held her tighter. Sebastian then spun her around and put her on the counter that was now, mysteriously clean. "Sebastian..." Alana whispered, he put his index finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet, she nodded at him, he then smired and kissed her, Alana gasped at the sudden invasion, Sebastian slid is tounge into her outh and explored every spot. Alana moaned abit and closed her eyes, Sebastian was in a good mood now that he finally made one accomplishment. He took off his gloves and was exploring her body, starting with her legs, he awas thinking he was starting to develope a leg fetish, because her legs were smooth. Sebastian felt her wrap her arms around his neck as he continued to feel her legs, he started pulling down her stocking and was feeling her warm bare flesh, he shuddered s he started remembering his fantasy he thought of when he watched her sleep. Sebastian picked her p so her legs wrapped around his waist, he then walked to the broom closet, it was big enough for 3 people while standing, and 2 people sitting, he sat down with her in his lap. Alana didn't want this feeling of pleasure to leave just yet, she had to feel more, but how? Alana pulled back from Sebastian's kiss, even though she was enjoying it very much, she had to breathe, Sebastian occupied his lips with her neck, he found her sweet spot, and what was more exciting, is that it was the same spot he imagined in his fantasy, Alana moaned quietly, because if they were distubed, she most likely would tear the kitchem apart. Sebastian kept feeling up her legs, until he brushed against her core unexpectedly, Alanaclosed her eys and blushed as he brushed up against it more.

Alana suddenly started moving her hips when Sebastian stopped touching her, she then started feeling something hard, shewent lower and moved her hips, Sebastian put his hands on her hips as he moved them at a slower pace, he put his forehead to hers and she rocked her hips and he was using all his control not to buck up. Sebastian locked the closet door from the inside, then he layed Alana down on her back, she was breathing unevenly, she then made red flames appear, Sebastian needed to taste in reality, because he was starting to lose his patience, he bent down to her core as she pulled her legs up, her arms over her chest, he licked her slowly, she gasped sharply, soon he was sucking, Alana bit her lip as she put one of her hands on his head. Sebastian then was by her face, he used his right hand to pleasure her, Alana wrapped her arms around his neck once more, Sebastian dipped his head to her chest, he pulled the ribbon that tied her corset together and it lossened, he opened it just enough so her breasts came out. "You are beautiful." Sebastian whispered in her ear before sucking on her hard bud, he removed his hand from her core and rubbed her other breast as his mouth occupied one, he sucked and tugged softly. "W-why are you doing this, S-sebastian?" Alana asked as she held in a moan. "I can't seem to process you with an other man other than me." Sebastian answered briefly before switching. Alana was wondering if there was more than just what he said, she knew there was, but she didn't know, her mind was to fogged up by his mouth and hands that she didn't realize until the last second that she was on top. She blushed a lot, Sebastian smiled up at her; he started undoing his jacket and shirt, Alana saw his perfect pale chest, she couldn't help but run her hands up and down his chest, Sebastian's muscles flexed under her touch, Alana didn't know why, but she put her chest up against his and started moving, when her buds met his, she moaned quietly. Sebastian suddenly tok hold her her nipples in his fingers and tugged, Alana kissed him as she moaned loudly as he tugged at her nipples.

"Your the only man that has ever touched me this way, and i'm glad it's you." Alana whispered to him Sebastian hugged her, she hgged back as her breathing started returning to normal, she then fixed her clothes as they were before this happened. Alana felt real happy all of a sudden, she figured it was what just happened, she brushed off any dirt that wa son her dress and she fixed her stockings, Sebastian stopped her hands and fixed them, he put her right leg over his left shoulder as he fixed her left stocking, and her left leg over his right shoulder as he fixed her right stocking. Sebastian didn't stand up from kneeling, instead he grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders, and then he got up, "S-s-sebastian! W-what are you doing?" Alana was embaressed, "I am giving you one last gift before i take you into the dark world of pleasure once more." Sebastian told her as he looked up, "Y-y-you mean this is going to happen again?" Alana wasn't dumb, she was just confused, Sebastian smirked at her, so that answered her question, he then moved her underwear out of the way, and tasted her fully, Alana used both her hands to cover up her mouth as he licked ans uscked on her, "Sebastan, more." she wimpered, he complied, she put a hand on his head and clutched his black hair and tugged, for some reason it made Sebastian turned on again, his hair was his weak spot for him, and only she will know that. "Miss Alana!" Elizabeth's voice called out, Alana didn't want to leave, but knew she had to, Sebastian took hold of her thighs, picked her up and set her down, "That was...nice." Alana blushed more, Sebastian smiled at her as he turned her head to him, "Whenever you wish to feel like that again, you know where my room is." Sebastian whispered in her ear as he kissed her deeply and passionately, Alana smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, they soon parted and left the closet, making sure they didn't make a mess and finished cooking everything. Dinner went wonderful, but Alana couldn't stop smiling to herself, Elizabeth asked why she was happy, and Alana's answer was "I just found out how fun cooking can really be."

Sebastan smirked at Claude, who looked like he wanted to kill him, the fight for Alana was getting more intense, but it's just plain obvious on who she will fall for, so now all that's left s for everyone to survive the play, and get out in one piece.


	20. Let the show begin

**This is my most popular story yet, im glad i got all of you readers and reviewers  
i'm thinking on closing the poll, but if you haven't voted yet, plz do, i'll leave it open for afew more days and then close it, becuz that was one interesting poll, i voted myself, but i was curious if i was allowed to vote on my own poll.  
Anyways...CHAPTER 20!**

**Oh and one of my new stories is posted up, so check out the first chapter, i really want to know if you like it**

**...OOO...  
**

Today was the last day of practice, and everyone was freaking out, well, except for Sebastian, Ciel, Claude, UnderTaker, Tanaka, Lau and Ran-mao, everyone who i didn't mention was freaking out. "Where does this go?" Finny was holding up a long wooden table, "Over there!" Bard yelled as he pointed in a random direction, Finny put the table in the direction Bard pointed to, Ciel was sitting in the front row watching his servants freak out, he was amused by it actually, he wouldn't admit it, but he was, Agni and Prince Soma were eating curry bread. "You both are going to get fat and be undesirable if you keep eating!" Alana was painting the rest of the bac drop, she was on her broom stick, because she didn't want to go through all the trouble of getting a lift. Prince Soma and Agni looked at her, then at the curry bread, then to each other, then back at the curry bread, they threw it away and started running around the theater in a panic of losing weight. Alois was just sleeping in one of the theater boxes, Claude and Sebastian were bickering back stage. Maylene was running into things, Lau and Ran-mao were nowhere to be seen, UnderTaker was sleeping in one of the theater boxes, Tanaka was drinking his tea, and Elizabeth was trying to remember her lines without the script; it was only 3:30 when Prince Soma collapsed, he had run about 30 circles around the seats in 10 minutes, Alana was finally done with the back drop since she was using her magic to help her, it was when she saw everyone from below, everyone was working hard, she slowly descended to the floor, "Everyone!" she yelled, everyone looked at her, and yes, so did UnderTaker, Alois who were sleeping and Lau and Ran-mao who suddenly appeared, "We need to get all this done by tonight, because curtain rises tomorrow, the costumes are all finished, the props, and the music, everyone just needs to know thir lines, Elizabeth and anyone who is working here, is actually putting effort, those who are sitting around, eating or sleeping, are just lazy bums, and yes i jsut called my master a bum." Alana said, everyone stared at her, "She's right! We need to get all this done before tomorrow, so let get going! Agni, a paint brush!" Prince Soma declared and he was soon painting a back drop he was assigned to, which was the one for the village, and Agni helped him.

Ciel didn't believe Alana called him a bum, but she did, and she meant it. But he was the director damn it! and he deserved better. Ciel walked up on stage and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, "The curtains will rise on us, and if we are not finished, we will pay the price of humiliation, the audience wants a musical love story, we will give them that, for we all have worked this far, and if we give up now, everything we have done the past few days would be for nothing, so if we all want to make this play a success, we need to get along and work together." Ciel told them, everyone nodded and started working together. UnderTaker was helping Alana put the finishing touches on the costumes, Lau and Ran-mao were helping Prince Soma and Agni with the village back drop, Elizabeth was still practicing her lines, Alois and Claude were doing the back drop for the ball room scene, Ciel and Sebastian were doing the back drop library scene, Finny, Maylene, Tanaka and Bard were getting the chairs, tables, and other props set in their proper place, so they could get accessed easily, everyone was doing something to finish everything so they won't have to worry about it tomorrow. By 10 everyone was finished, they all were about to pass out. "I am going striahgt to sleep once get home." Alana said, everyone agreed as she, Elizabeth, Ciel, Alois, Prince Soma and Tanaka piled into the carriage, when Maylene, Finny, Bard and Agni were in the cart, attached to the carriage, and Sebastian and Claude were driving the carriage, Lau and Ran-mau had their own carriage so they were in that one. Once everyone was at the Phantomhive mansion, they went to their rooms. Alana and Sebastian were walking besides each other as they went to ther rooms, once Claude and Agni were in their rooms, Alana finally asked, "Um, Sebastian?" she looked away abit while blushing some, Sebastian smirked as he waited for her to answer, "Yes, Alana." he replied, "S-sleep w-with me t-tonight." she stuttered out, Sebastian took hold of her hand and led her to her room, he opened the door, pulled her into the room with him, shut the door with a soft 'click' then started kissing her passionatly.

"Not tonight, we have a play to put on tomorrow." Alana muttered between kisses, Sebastian nuzzled her neck soon after and picked her up then walked to her bed, where he gently set her down. Alana snapped her fingers and soon she was in a white night gon that went to her knee's and the sleeves went to her elbws, her hair was down and at its full length, Sebastian stared at her, she looked like an angel in the moon light, "Time for bed, we have a long day tomorrow." Alana said as she snapped her fingers, the covers went onver her legs, and soon Sebastian found himself in night pants and a top, he chuckled at her as he went under the covers beside her. "Good night, dear Alana." Sebastian whispered, the moon suddenly shone, and lit her room, in a romantic soft white glow. Alana's eyes, in Sebastians pov, sparkled and glittered, her skin glowed softly and her smile was gentle, he didn't expect her to be nice to him, a demon, but he then remembered she didn't know he was a demon, he wanted to tell her his secret, but then he didn't want her to run away out of fright, he was scared about losing her to his true self, he didn't like the thought so he kicked that thought in the balls and ran like hell, he didn't want to lose Alana, she was an important part of his life, even if he didn't realize it, he enjoyed having her with him, and one good thought was that she was a cat lover, but more crazy. Alana liked Sebastian near her, she felt safe with him, and something in her mind told her that Sebastian would rescue her in her time of need. Both of them didn't want the other to leave, it would be to much to bear alone, so they stood together the whole night, and during the iddle of the night, their hands were entwined, his left with her right.

**...OOO...**

Alana woke the next morning with the sun in her eyes, she then felt something move around her waist, she looked behind her and saw Sebastian sleeping, she blushed deeply, she then saw their clothes were still on, she sighed in relief, she was planning on keeping her promise to not have children until she turned 19. Alana then remembered the day, it was the day of the play, she slowly got out of Sebastian's grasp and got dressed and walked out of her room. She made a plate of scones, and breakfast pastries appear, along with tea, she knocked on Ciel's door gently then opened it, she set the tray on his side table then went to open the curtains, "Time to wake, young lord." she whispered as she shook him abit, he groaned and opened one eye to see her smiling, "There are scones and breakfast pastries today, along with rose tea." Alana said in a soft voice, Ciel sat up and turned so his feet were dangling from the bed, Alana got his clothes and dressed him, "I was thinking on going to the stage to see if there was anything left to be ajusted." Alana said as she poured the tea, "Go, i trust you and Sebastian more than anyone, but seeing as Sebastian is not here, go by yourself, take a horse and be back afew hours before the play starts." Ciel told her, she nodded and left the tray for Sebastian to pick up when he went into Ciel's room, Alana got her coat and went to the stables to get a horse, she was surprised by the black horses Ciel had, they were all beautiful, she sattled one and rode off to the performance stage. Alana used her magic to fix everything that was out of place and unfinished, she finished in 3 hours since most of the work that needed to be done was by hand, she then walked out of the to get on her horse, but then was stopped by a voice she never thought she would hear again, "Alana!" said maid turned around to see a girl in black and blue ankle length dress, that matched her short blue hair, dark brown eyes that almost looked red, "Lucia? Oh my! i thought i would never see you again since your family moved to italy!" Alana hugged the her best friend, who hugged back, "I didn't either, but since father kept getting bothered to join thr mafia, he decided to move back." Lucia was a good friend of Alana's since childhood, but Lucia had a secret of her own.

"I'm a maid now, for the Phantomhive house hold." Alana said to her friend, "I went to your families resturant, and your mother told me that, i can see why you left, i don't blame you for leaving." Lucia said, "Want to come with me back to the mansion and help out? Since we're doing a play later on today we could use all the help we can get." Alana suggested, Lucia nodded, the both walked back to the mansion, with Alana holding the reigns of the horse. In half an hour they were there, "It's so big!" Lucia went wide-eyed, "But it's home." Alana smiled at her friend as they went to the stables and put the horse back. They went into the house, it was quiet, "Odd, everyone is usually up and wrecking havoc by now." Alana was confused by the quietness that was in the mansion, she then heard crashing coming from the ball room, "Please tell me that wasn't something valuable." Alana whispered to herself as she took hold of Lucia's hand and ran off to the ball room, they were there and they saw Finny, Maylene, Bard, Agni, Prince Soma, UnderTaker, Alois, Elizabeth, Lau and Ran-mao in a circle, "Who did it and what the hell happened?" Alana suddenly said, everyone looked at her, They all pointed to Lau, "I thought there was acookies in it." he said, Alana sighed at his stupidity. Alana walked up to them and made a gust of wind happen, soon the object was fixed and put in its proper place. "We have a show to put on later, no fooling around." Alana said in a serious tone, they all nodded and left, Lucia chuckled, "Such a lively bunch they are." she said as she walked next to Alana, "You have no idea." said maid replied, "Miss Alana," Claude's voice was heard, "Yes Claude?" Alana looked at him, she saw he had a funny expression on his face, then she looked at her friend, she smirked at her friend as she saw the little glitter in her eye, she grabbed Lucia's hand and walked up to Claude, "Claude, this is Lucia Luna, she's a good friend of mine, but moved away afew years back, i just met her again when i was in town, she'll be helping clean the mansion til its time to go." Alana said, Claude offered his hand, Lucia put her hand in his and blushed some as he kissed it, "A pleasure to meet you, miss Luna." he said, "Call me Lucia." ;ucia smiled abit, "Alana! Finny got his head stuck in a bucket again!" Maylene yelled, Alana sighed, "Please exscuse me for a moment, get the plunger Maylene!" Alana yelled as she ran to catch up with the maid.

"Alana is a good friend of mine, how could a demon like you be near her?" Lucia said, she changed into her real form, which was a cat-vampire, she had on short black shorts, a blue tank top wth black blue stripped arm warmers that went to her elbows, combat boots that went to her knee's and thigh high black stockings, she had a black tail, black cat ears, and a choker with a chain on it, her eyes were red with black slits, they were cruel eyes if a human looked upon them. "Miss Alana has been nothing but kind to me, i have no reason to harm her." Claude glared, he felt like he couldn't hurt Lucia, it was a first for him. "Alana has been nothing but kind to me either, she is a pure soul, stay away from her." Lucia's eyes glowed red and her claws sharpened, Claude smirked, "There is a demon that is after her, but i think she wouldn't mind him." Claude said to her, "Who?" Lucia saked, "Sebastian Michaelis, Alana has feelings for him, it's plain as day, if you wish for her to be happy, don't interefere." Claude said, "I love a good challenge, something about you _Claude_, starts something in me, i like it." Lucia smirked as she heard foot steps and changed into her human form as Alana returned with a plunger, "Finny might not look it, but he gots a big head." she sighed, "It's alright Alana, i just got to talk to Claude alittle bit more, he's so fascinating." Lucia smiled as she and Alana walked out of the ball room, Claude felt something, it was the same feeling Sebastian got when he was with Alana, but Claude knew one thing: demons can _NEVER_ love. Alana and Lucia laughed at the memories they shared when they were young, then Sebastian appeard, "Alana, where have you been?" he asked, "Oh, um, i went to the performance hall and finished anything that hneeded to be finished, everything is set and put in its place for later." Alana answered, she saw the worry in his eyes briefly, he nodded then left. "And who is he?" Lucia nudged Alana, "His name is Sebastian, he's kind to me Lulu, i never felt this way about a man before." Alana smiled to herself, Lucia's smile fell abit, she remembered Claude mentioning a demon named Sebastian, and this guy certainly has a presence of a demon.

"He better be nice to you if he plans on marrying you one day." Lucia said, "U-uh, i don't think we're getting married, ever since grandmama died, i keep trying to realize my feelings for him, since i started here, he has always watched out for me, im confused." Alana admitted, "It's ok to be confused, your grandmother taught you how to follow your heart, and she was never wrong, she wanted you to find happiness when it was her time to leave, because she knew she wouldn't be here forever, she wanted to get you prepared when you had to be on your own." Lucia said, "Grandmama always knew how to teach me how to listen with not just my ears." Alana said, "Lala, you are a full witch, you can do anything if you set your mind to it, look where you are now, you are some what closer to royalty since you work for an Earl, your grandma led you half way to happiness, she wanted you to finish your journey on your own, your grandmmother was a nice woman, she woul be happy to see how far you've gotten in your life since she passed." Lucia said with a sad smile, she was also close to Alana's grandmother like Alana was. "Your right, but i feel that something is missing, i just don't know what." Alana said as they walked to her room, "You just need to get married and have kids, then i can be an aunt." Lucia joked, "N-not funny!" Alana blushed at the statment, Lucia laughed at her friends discomfort the whole way. "Your so fun to tease Alana!" Lucia said as they arrived to her room, "Oh ha ha, your a really joker." Alana said with a pout, her friend just continued to laugh.

**...OOO..**

About an hour later, it was time to go to the stage, everyone was in the foyer, "Oh young lord, this is my friend Lucia Luna." Alana introduced Lucia as said girl curtsied, Ciel nodded, "I'll ride with your servants, i don't want to intrude on your conversations." Lucia said, everyone then got in their form of transportation. In 15 minutes they were in the back where the actors/actresses went through, "Your going to have to wait til it's time to perfomr the play, Lucia, friends' aren't allowed back stage." Alana said with a apolpgetic smile, "I understand, no need to worry, i'll just go over to your families resturant, good bye." Lucia said and she left with a wave. "Time to get ready!" Elizabeth said as she grabbed Alana's and Maylene's hands and pulled them inside, "Finny, you knwo the opening right?" Alana asked him as she was getting her outfit for the enchantress ready, then putting on her make p, then doing her hair, "Yes miss Alana, i practiced my lines until dawn!" Finny said, "No wonder he got his head stuck in the bucket again, from the lack of sleep." Alana muttered to herself as she chuckled and put her hair up, it curled some, she then practiced her lines. "You look so pretty!" Elizabeth said to Alana as she finished her make-up. "T-thank you, l-lizzie, can you help me put on my dress?" Alana asked, Elizabeth told Alana to call her lizzie like Ciel did, "Of course!" Elizabeth smiled and helped tie the corset in the back. "Thank you lizzie, now go get ready." Alana said to the young girl wh ran off smiling, "You look beautiful." Sebastian whispered into Alana's ear all of a sudden, said maid jumed and turned to look at him, "Don't do that, and thank you, i made this dress myself." Alan spun around in her white and light blue dress with white ribbon trimming, Sebastian smiled. "Almost time, get ready people." Bard shouted, everyone got in their places, this was going to be an interesting show.


	21. And our story begins

**PLEASE READ!:**

**I'm sorry about the late update ladies, and some gentlemen**

**but anyways, im gunna close the poll on either saturday, or sunday so if you didn't vote, nows the time. enjoy the story, cuz this is the play part, im thinking on separating it into 2-3 parts also, i haven't decided yet**

**...OOO...**

Finny walked up on stage and the light shone on him. "Our story begins with an enchanted castle in the woods." he said, everyone was quiet as the curtain opened, "Long ago, on a stormy night there was a handsome prince in a ivory castle, he had everything his heart desired, but he was still unhappy." Finny said, and the lights turned on to reveal Sebastian sitting on a throne, looking bored, with everyone around him offering gifts, "On that same night, an old woman knocked on his dorr asking for shelter, offering a rose in exchange.", the scenery changed to Sebastian opening the castle doors and looking at Alana, who was dressed as an old ugly woman, Alana held up the rose, "The prince was disgusted by her appearance, so he turned her away.", Sebastian looked like he saw Bard in the bath tub and turned around pointing the other way, "The woman told him, that appearances are always decieving, but he didn't listen.", Sebastian closed the door on Alana, and used her magic to transform her clothing, "The old woman's grotesque appearance melted away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress.", Alana spun around and her clothes vanished to reveal the dress, she heard people gasping and muttering, she heard a child say" Mama, that lady is pretty." she smiled at that, "The prince suddenly realized what he had done, and tried to beg for forgivness." Finny said, Sebastian was suddenly on his knees, "But the enchantress saw there was no love or kindess in his heart, so she decided to cast a spell on him, his castle and everyone who resided there.", Alana took out the conductor baton and tapped it gently on Sebastian's head, she made the lights flicker and used her magic to transform his clothes and appearance to the beast, people were gasping, the room went dark, but Finny's light still shone, "The prince was disgusted by his appearance, that he locked himself away in his castle, with only a magic mirror as his way to the outside world." there was a soft green glow from the dark stage, the lights came on, but they were dim, all people saw was a fur covered figure walking around, then picking up the mirror.

"And as for the rose, it was really a magical rose, that would bloom on his twenty-first year, if he learned to love and earn her love in return, the spell would be broken, but if he did not, and the last petal fell, he would be a beast forever, but who would ever learn to love a beast?" the lights went out and Finny walked off stage, "Way to go Finny." Maylene said, Alana patted his head as she walked pasted him, "This is going to be a long night." Alana said as she passed Sebastian, Ciel and Alois, they looked at her as she walked out on stage and began singing.

"Little town, such a quiet village

Everyday, like the one before

Little town, full of little people,

waking up to say..."

Then Alana used her magic to have some of the pictures sing and dance, backstage everyone was looking at Alana, Maylene was looking through the beauty and the beast story, she then saw that Gastons part was coming up, she also noticed that Gaston had a partner, "We forgot to cast Lafou!" Maylene said, they looked at her, "Who?" Bard asked, "Gastons accomplice." Maylene answered, the 3 servants began freaking out, "Bard, you be Lafou." Ciel told him, "But!" Bard tried to argue but then was suddenly pushed out on stage, Alana muttered a spell to make Bard remeber Lafou's lines, "Wow Gaston, your the best hunter ever, no animal alive could get past you, and no girl for that matter." Bard said, he suddenly looked around and saw Alana smiling at him, he nodded at her, Alois started talking, "That's true Lafou, and i have my eyes set on that one." Alois said as he pointed his toy gun at Alana, who was doing her part, "The inventers daughter?" Bard over exaggerated, but it was convincing, "She's the one, the lucky girl im going to marry. The most beautiful girl in town, which makes her the best, and don't i deserve the best?" Alois grabbed Bards shirt collar and tugged him down, he then pushed him away and started singing, Alana was amazed by his voice.

"When i first met her saw her, i said

she was gorgeous and i fell, because in

town there's only she, who is beautiful as me

so i'm making plans to woo and marry Belle."

So far everyone was enjoying the song, the children were smiling at the song, and parents were chattering quietly, "I think we did good." Finny said, everyone not on stage nodded, the song was ending, and now Alana and Alois were talking, "UnderTaker, get ready." Ciel told the always happy undertaker, he nodded and got ready. Alana was doing her part well, so was Aloi, but he's already abit over the slef-centered border line, but anyways, they both talked and got done, then it went to he going back to her 'house', where UnderTaker, aka 'father' was working. _ "Why did Ciel put UnderTaker as the father again?"_ Alana thought to herself, she did her best not to bust out laughing when UnderTaker was getting the barrel skirt off and it pulled down his pants ro reveal pink skull boxers. "I'm going to choose the roles next time if we do another play." Alana muttered to herself, "You don't want me to be you father~" UnderTaker said, "That's just scary." Alana said to him, the crowd was too busy laughing, until they realized they were about to speak again. "Papa, do you think im, odd?" Alana asked, "My beloved daughter odd? Oh the poor fop would have to be blind not to see how beautiful and smart you are." UnderTaker said, the one's back stage were looking at the script and saw those weren't the lines, but the audience didn't seem to notice. "Well, theres no one i can really talk to." Alana said as she took a seat onm a trunk covered in a sheet that had a bendch poorly painted on it. "Well, theres me, and oh, how about that Gaston person, he's interesting, and handsome." UnderTaker said under the machine, "Oh he's handsome alright, also he's rude and self-centered." Alana said in an annoyed tone, the conversation continued until it was time for UnderTaker to leave for the 'fair', "Goodbye dearest Belle, take care of the house and be careful until i return next week." UnderTaker said and left. Alana sighed and was glad that she didn;t have to get on until after the few scenes.

She walked off stage and into her dressing room, she sat on her half bed half chair thing, her dress rising up past her knee's, she dozed off until she heard her door open and close. Alana opened her eyes and saw Sebastian there, "What do you need Sebastian? Your suppose to be going on soon." Alana told him, she sat up and leaned against the arm rest, Sebastian looked her over, her right leg was over her left and both her foot were touching the couch, her dress had risen abit as she moved, her hair went over her shoulders because she unraveled it wen she got in her dressing room, Sebastian didn't say anything but kneel infront of her, "You were beautiful, and your voice was heavenly." Sebastian told her as her ran a hand through her hair, Alana smiled at him and relaxed, "Well it is a musical." Alana chuckled at this, Sebastian had a small smile on his face, then her kissed her, she kissed back, Sebastian picked Alana up and set her on his lap, she was straddleing him, he moved his hands up her legs, messaging her thighs, she sighed as she liked what he was doing, Sebastian felt her body heat rising, he enoyed how se got warm by the simplest of touches, he continued to make his way up, he put his hands on her hips, he glided his fingers across her stomach, he felt her heat becoming more intense, he couldn't control his urges, so he swiftly and quietly took off his gloves, put them in his pocket and dipped his hand into her panties. Alana moaned into the kiss they still shared, she felt his fingers touching her womanhood, he then slid a finger into her, then another, and another, Sebastian pulled away and started kissing her necks, and went up, "Move your hip." he whispered into her ear, she nodded and she started moving her hips up and down, she moaned into his ear, she also nipped and sucked on it, Sebastian loved it. This went on for afew minutes, both loved it, then there was aknock on the door, Sebastian growled angrily, while Alana groaned in protest. "It is time for my part, beloved." Sebastian whispered into her ear, he slid his fingers out of her, she whimperd and looked at him, he licked his fingers off like they were covered in honey. He then kissed her again, she tasted herself as he used his tounge, then pulled back.

"Shall we continue this adventure tonight?" Sebastian said in a lust filled whisper, Alana nodded and kissed him one last time, "Til tonight then." Sebastian took hold of her hand and kissed it then left. Alana sighed and then realized what just happened and blushed. "Damn you Sebastian Michaelis." she muttered under her breath and started to take off her clothes for the next scene: push Alois into a mud puddle! Alana put her hair in two high pig tails and put on a black and white dress. Alana walked out of her dressing room and stood next to Ciel, she made it ust in time to see tha UnderTaker was being dragged by Sebsatian to the dungeon. "Break a leg Alana." Maylene and Finny said together, Alana nodded, the lights dimmed down and the scenery changed to the day Gaston proposed to Belle. "Why do i feel like i'm going to have a tough time getting rid of Alois?" Alana muttered to herself as she got ready. The lights turned back on and everyone saw what was happening, after Alois and Bard stopped talking, and what not, Alois went up to the door and knocked, Alana got up from her chair that she was sitting on and looked through the peep hole, she groanded and opened the door, they said their lines, until he started arguing, "But i came all the way here to marry you." Alois pouted, Alana was confused, Alois continued, "I love you so much." Alois cornered her as he said this, "I'm sorry, i just don't deserve you." Alana said again and opened the door, causing Alois to fall, she threw his boots out the door as he fell into the puddle of mud. Ciel and the others had to hold in their laughter, it was funny no doubt. After Alois threatened Bard, which wasn't part of the script, he walked off. Alana then looked out the door and asked herself, "Is he gone?" she then walked more out and started talking, "Can you imagine it, He asked me to marry him! Me! the wife of the borish, brainless.."

"Madame Gaston, can you just see it

Madame Gaston, his little wife

No sir! Not me!  
I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life!  
I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned

as Alana sang this song, she didn't notice her family watching her, her father mostly, he finally started to think of his actions, he only wanted Alana to be happy, but he was forcing her into a happiness she didn't want, and she would be even more unhappy if he pushed her too far. "Now you see daddy, she doesn't want to be controlled, she wants be taken care of by someone she loves." Lorena said to her father, "I understand now, and all of you tried to tell me." her dad said as he shook his head. "She's growing up, she is her own person now, if you keep her locked away, she may never learn to love or trust someone fully." their mom was next, "You all are trying to make me feel guilty, aren't you?" he asked, they shook their heads, Lorena answered, "We're just trying to get you to understand, how much it would affect her if you keep on forcing hre into things she doesn't want to do.", Alden nodded, "It's working alrght." their dad said, then they continued to look at the stage, Alana was being led somewhere, "Wow, we missed that much just by talking." Lorena said in a shocked voice, her family nodded and continued to watch as their sister/daughter performed her part of the play, they all worked so hard to put on, after the hard singing lessons and acting sessions with Sebastian. After Alana ran to her bed, the curtain closed and the lights came back on, then all of a sudden a sigh that said 20 minute delay. Alana went straight to her dressing room and changed into more comfortable clothes, she also ate something. She sat on her couch and enjoyed her food. Sebastian entered her dressing room with a tray of tea cups. "Ans what's with the tea set?" Alana as she bit into a sandwch, "You must be thirsty." Sebastian answered, "Well, i am abit." Alana said, Sebastian nodded and poured some tea into a cup and handed it to her. "Thank you Sebastian." Alana smiled at said butler, who smiled back and left the room.


	22. The Phantomhive version of B and B

**I am so sorry my awesome ppl! plz forgive me for not updating sooner  
****But anywaysz, here's the next chapter of my Kuroshitsuji Fan-fic 'New Face'  
oh and look up the musical of kuroshitsuji, its awesome!**

**...OOO...**

Alana was relaxing for the break, the others were also doing the same, but Alana was also playing gold fish with Prince Soma, Maylene, Finny, Bard, Agni, Undertaker, Lau, Elizabeth, and Alois. Sebastian and Claude were watching, along with Ciel, who then looked at the time, "Everyone, its almost time to begin the rest of the play." Ciel said, everyone looked at him and was up in no time getting ready, Alana used her magic to put everything in place, UnderTaker was just being his crazy self, while everyone else was freaking out, minus Sebastian, Ciel, Claude, Alois and Tanaka. "Ok everyone! Get in place! You too Bard!" Alana said as she dragged Bard to where Alois was sitting. She ran as the curtain was going up, the extras were doing their part, then Bard started to sing the song

Gosh it disturbs me to see yoou gaston  
Look so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you Gaston  
Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you  
Your everyone's favorite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And its not very hard to see why...

Bard said, people in the audience and back stage were laughing when Alois hit Bard, it was real funny to Alana because to her that was pay back, soon bard started spinning and singing

"No...one's... slick as Gaston  
No ones quick like Gaston  
No one's neck is incredibly think as Gaston  
For there's no in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon

You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley  
And they'd tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on  
No...one's... been like Gaston  
A kingpin like Gaston  
No one's got a full cleft in his chin like Gaston

Alois was kind of jumpy for no reason, Alana guessed it was the cake Sebastian made, it probably had a _wee_ bit too much sugar in it, then he started singing, and soon everyone else

As a specimen, yes, i'm intimidating  
My, what a guy, that Gaston

Give five 'hurrahs!' Give 12 "hip-hips"  
Gaston is the best, and the rest are all drips

people gasped when Bard dumped the liquid in the cup on Alois, but to Ciel, it was amusing, Alana had to bite her lip from laughing to much, to her it was really funny, because that was her pay back for him groping her, and i think Sebastian and Claude thought it was funny too, they just didn't show it

"No...one's...fights like Gaston  
In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston  
For there's no one as burly and brawny  
As you see i got biceps to spare  
Not a bit of him is scraggly or scrawny

That's rights, and every last inch of me's covered in hair  
No one hits like Gaston  
Matches wits like Gaston  
In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gaston  
I'm especially got at expectorating ***spits***

Ten points for Gaston!

When i was a lad i ate 4 dozen eggs, every monring  
to help me get large, now that i'm grown i eat 5 dozen eggs  
So i'm roughly the size of a barge  
No...one...shoots like Gaston ***shoots***  
Makes those beauts like Gaston

Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston  
I use antlers in all of my decorating  
My, what a guy  
Gaston!

everyone started laughing when Aloi's chair was dropped onto Bard, then Undertaker ran in acting all crazy and himself. It was kind of sad, but then not, Alois then said his lines, and started singing

Lefou, i'm afraid i've been thinking  
A dangerous pastime, i know  
But that wacky old coot is belle's father  
And his sanity's only so-so  
Now the wheel's in my head have been turning

Since i looked at thaty loony old man  
See, i promised myself, i'd be married to Belle  
And right now i'm evolving a plan

Alois started to talk to Bard, and like the story, they were talking about black mailing Belle

No...one...plots like Gaston  
Takes cheap shots like Gaston  
Likes to persecute harmless crack pots like Gaston  
For his marriage, we will soon be celebrating  
My what a guy...Gaston!

The song went along well, the audience was entertained, but the ones back stage were giving it all they got, finny fell afew times trying to get to one place to the other, Alana was using her magic to avoid being hurt, because someone with a black eye is not pretty, unless they can work injuries, which Alana couldn't do. But with the help of Sebastian being her distraction, she got everything done, and then her scene was coming on, it went dark, then Finny pointed out, that there had to be a magical wardrobe, so they dragged Maylene and put her into the wardrobe costume, "Just go with your instincts Maylene!" Bard whispered, Maylene nodded franticly, and was waiting for her cue, the lights were dimmed and they showed Alana sobbing on the bed, then Agni realized there wasn't chip, they put Finny in the small tea cup outfit, and put him with Elizabeth who was . Then Elizabeth did her role, she knocked on the door, Alana lifted up her head and looked at the door while saying "Who is it?", Elizabeth replied with a cheerful; voice, "It's !", Alana got up and walked to the door and opened it, she looked outside and saw nothing, well acted like she saw nothing, because Finny and Elizabeth had to get on their knees to play part of magical objects, they heard people chuckling or laughing quietly. Maylene just busted out in enthusiasm with, "What shall we dress you for dinner?" which caused Alana to fall back in shock and cause Maylene, sounded like a lunatic. Sebastian wanted to help her up, but couldn't because it would ruin the show, so he stood where he was at ad watched the scene go on, until it was his time to go on; Sebastian had a smirk on his face everytime it was Claudes turn to go up, cuz Claude was in a Lumier costum, but it was a _wee_ bit small, because when it was getting washed, Maylene did something, no one knows what she did, but she some how caused his costume to shrink, or A lana had something to do with that, no one knows, plain and simple. 

The stage dimmed, then it lit up again, with Sebastian pacing in the dining room, Claude had a look of hatred, everyone back stage was trying not to laugh, because he looked constipated. "You think he knows his facial expression looks like he's about to go to the bathroom?" Finny asked, Alana, Maylene, Bard, Prince Soma, and Agni almost busted out laughing, but held it in. "Finny, be quiet." Alana muttered as she stiffled her laughter, Prince Soma fell over, which caused everyone else to hold in their laughter even more. Soon they looked on stage and saw that Lau, was being perverted and saying his lines at the same time, Sebastian then ran out, with Claue and Elizabeth following, the stage dimmed, and Alana went on stage, the door was put between them. The audience was surprised when Sebastian banged on the door, "I thought i told you to come down to dinner!" he yelled, the little kids were scared, "No thank you." Alana said, unphased by his voice, their bickering went on, then Elizabeth, Lau and Claude were giving him advise, "Please?", "No thank you.", "You can't stay in there forever.", "Yes i can.", "Fine then, go ahead and STARVE! if she doesn't eat with me, then she doesnt eat at all." After that, Sebastian ran, the play continued, with Elizabeth telling Lau to watch the door. So far the show was going pretty well, people were entertained by it, but the problem was Prince Soma, he would complain when he knew someone would listen, and that was mostly Agni. "Ok people, almost time for our favorite musical number!" Alana said, everyone (as in finny, bard, elizabeth, maylene,agni, prince soma, *even tho he wasnt in it*, alois lau, and undertaker) was excited, "Places everyone!" Ciel told them, and they scrammbled to their assigned place, Claude had to lip sing, because everyone was scared he might be TOO good. The lights then went out and Claude was on stage, it was going to be fun and crazy.

Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!

Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff  
It's delicious 

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!

Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe" 

We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks 

And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest 

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Get your worries off your chest  
Let us say for your entree  
We've an array; may we suggest:  
Try the bread! Try the soup!  
When the croutons loop de loop  
It's a treat for any dinner  
Don't belive me? Ask the china  
Singing pork! Dancing veal!  
What an entertaining meal!  
How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?  
We'll make you shout "encore!"  
And send us out for more  
So, be our guest! 

Be our guest!  
Be our guest! 

Elizabeth was excited to have her own solo, she was especially excited that she got to wear a new dress and be an inanimate object...for some strange reason.

It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do!  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!  
She's our guest!  
She's our guest!  
She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! 

Everyone back stage knew Claude was going to have a hard time from now on, since he had to lip sing every song, but that never stopped them from laughing during intermission still joking about his small costume, but when he came in a hearing distance, they shut up fast. But Sebastian didn't, and we all know why. But anyways, they weere all wondering why Claude didn't sing, but when he glared, they stopped asking.

Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle

The audience was chuckling when Claude has to cling to Lau, and the ones backstage.

Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going  
Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!

When they were all done, the crowd went wild, but Claude's facial expression was still blank, so he kind ruined it, even though he was in a pose, but they didnt really notice, since they were too busy with the next scene, and that was the one when Lau and Claude had to be linked by arms and guide 'Belle' through the castle giving her a tour, then the west wing came up, that scene scared Alana abit, but it had to be done, since it was part of the play. After she got 'Lumiere and Cogsworth' distracted, she went up stairs, then much to Prince Soma's distain, he had to help move the set to the destroyed room, and they put all the destroyed objects and items in their place, and the lights dimmed down, Alana did her part, then she saw the rose, she took the glass off it, and was about to touch the rose, then Sebastian was there, they said their usual lines, then Sebastian screamed, "GET OUT!", Alana ran off the stage, and around taking her time, Sebastianthen did his part of feeling guilty, and went silent. Alana then was running, Agni, Prince Soma, and everyone not in the scene were dressed as wolves and chasing Alana, who was on Finnys back as he acted like a horse. Soone Sebastian was there fighting them off, he knew not to use his full strength, so he did it to a minimum, but with Alois, he put alittle effort in. Then thats when Prince Soma and Agni attacked Sebastian and knocking down, then Sebastian knocked them out, then passed out.

Alana then picked up Sebastian with all her strength and put him on Finnys back. The lights dimmed out, then went on showeding them in the living room; Sebastian was in his big chair, licking his arm, Alana putting hot water in a bowl, she then put a cloth in the water and put it on Sebastian's 'injured' arm which caused him to say it hurts, she argued back, then he finally gave in at letting her help him. It was a cozy scene, then it went onto the scene with Alois, Bard and Prince Agni, he was excited to have a part, but he disliked it when he found out, he was a bad guy. Alois was so into his part, it scared afew of them, Alana mostly, but she thought she was just being paranoid. The play was going well so far, Grell still tried to do stuff to Alana to make her give up her part, but Alana wasn't giving in, she literally went into a fist fight with grell before the show and beat him sense less, because he still had the wimpy scissors. After 'Gaston' discussed the plan to marry 'Belle' by force and then going to their house, and not finding no one there. The lights dimmed and then showed a scene with them outside. Sebastian was talking to Lau and Claude, they were giving him ideas on how to win her heart, then the library came up. The lights dimmed and the scene changed to Sebastian leading a blind folded Alana to a door way, they changed the lines abit, then the lights came on when Sebastian undid the blind fold, revealing a poorly draw library. Alana had a hard time saying rude comments about it; the scene changed to when they were out side together in the snow. The scene then changed to them having breakfast; Alana thought it was so cute that Sebastian had to eat his food VERY improperly; then they were outside together, the music started playing.

There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

This was when Belle and the beast got closer, when they were practicing this, everyone thougth Alana and Sebastian were getting closer as the days went by. It was true, they just didn't know how close they were, and they were planning on keeping it like that for a good while. Everyone in the audience and back stage was amazed at Sebastians voice, he is amazing when you get to actually know the real Sebastian, not really, he's just talented by nature. 

She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before 

Alana had to be romantic, but it was hard for her, since she was still trying to figure out her feelings for Sebastian, but it was starting to become clear, he was sneaking into her heart, and she was falling in love with him, but she disliked it, since she thought Sebastian was messing with her, she wanted to follow her heart, which was saying he wasn't but she didnt, out of fear of getting hurt, because she had to live with him. 

New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

Well, who'd have thought?  
Well, bless my soul  
Well, who'd have known?  
Well, who indeed?

And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
It's so peculiar. Wait and see  
We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Perhaps there's something there  
That wasn't there before  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Soon Lau was talking to the actors about making a romantic atmosphere, an argument broke out soon after. "Why dont we just use magic on them?" Finny asked, "Because that wasn't in the story!" Alois comes out, "Your not suppose to be here!" Prince Soma then walked out with curry buns. "Neither are you!" Alois shouted. Alana then came out and pulled them by their ears off the stage. "You are both ruining the play!" she yelled and it was heard. "You would think she would be quiet about it since the play is still going." Bard said as he was walking on stage eating a curry bun, afew seconds after Alana's shoe was seen and it hit him in the eye, "Get off the stage you idiot!" Alana said, "Make me!" Bard yelled, "Uh-oh." Finny and Maylene said as Alana ran out with a broom and was chasing Bard. "At least she got him off the stage." Elizabeth said, the others, minus Claude nodded in agreement.


	23. Almost end

**Ha ha! I am back and alive**

**...OOO...**

After that incident at the end of the scene, Alana made sure the ones not in the scene were tied up. It took her a good hour to chase bard around and tie him up, he was whining when Sebastian found him and took him back to Alana, who had rope and a gagging cloth, because she knew he would be making comments. All of them got ready for the next song; Elizabeth was happy to have more singing time than talking. Elizabeth was good at singing, but when her voice cracked at the high notes, it was kind of hurtful.

**Claude:**Aaah..human again

**Elizabeth: **Human again 

**Claude: ** Yes, think of what that means! I'll be cooking again  
Be good-looking again With a mademoiselle on each arm  
When I'm human again Only human again  
Poised and polished and gleaming with charm...  
I'll be courting again Chic and sporting again 

**Elizabeth: **Which should cause sev'ral husbands alarm! 

**Claude: **I'll hop down off the shelf  
And, tout de suite, be myself  
I can't wait to be human again 

**Finny, Alois, and undertaker:**When we're human again Only human again  
When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more  
When we're human again Good and human again

**Maylene:**Ah, cherie, won't it all be top-drawer  
I'll wear lipstick and rouge And I won't be so huge Why,  
I'll easily fit through that door I'll exude savoir-faire I'll wear gowns!  
I'll have hair! It's my prayer to be human again 

When we're human again Only human again  
When the world once more making sense I'll unwind for a change  
Really? That'd be strange!Can I help it if I'm tense? In a shack by the sea  
I'll sit back sipping tea Let my early retirement commence

Far from fool made of wax I'll get down to brass tacks and relax  
When I'm human again So sweep that dust from the floor!  
Let's let some light in the room! I can feel,  
I can tell Someone might break the spell Any day now!  
Shine up the brass on the door! Alert the dustbin and broom!  
If it all goes as planned Our time may be at hand Any day now!  
Open the shutters and let in some air

Put these here and put those over there  
Sweep up the years Of sadness and tears  
And throw them away! We'll be human again  
Only human again When the girl finally sets us all free

Cheeks a-bloomin' again We're assumin' again  
We'll resume our long lost joie de vivre We'll be playin' again  
Holidaying again And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P  
We will push, we will shove They will both fall in love  
And we'll finally be human again 

Alana: For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo

Sebastian: Could you read it again ?

Alana: Here, why don't you read it to me ?

Sebastian: Hem... all right... I can't

Alana: You mean you never learned ?

Sebastian: I learned. A little. It's just been so long.

Alana: Well, here I help you. Let's start here.

Sebastian: Hem...okay... "twoh" ?

Alana: "Two"

Sebastian: Two. I knew that. "Two households..."

Everyone thats an object: We'll be dancing again! We'll be twirling again! We'll be whirling around with such ease When we're human again Only human again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes We'll be floating again! We'll be gliding again! Stepping, striding as fine as you please Like a real human does I'll be all that I was On that glorious morn When we're finally reborn And we're all of us human again!

The play was going good, everyone was having fun, besides claude. Alana was happy to be in the play with Sebastian, and it was fun being with everyone else. The play was almost done, which kind of upset Alana, but it didnt matter, she was still going to be with Sebastian, and Ciel. It was intermission, the audience left to get some food, drinks and go to the bathroom. Alana was in her dressing room, "May..lene...too..tight." Alana said, "I'm sorry miss alana!" Maylene said and untightened the corset, which in turn, Alana took deep breathes. "I swear, i thought my insides were going to come out." Alana said and Maylene tightened the corset just enough so it wouldnt fall off. "The shows almost over, its a success." Finny said walking in Alanas room as chip. "I know, its amazing." Alana agreed, as she put on the gold gloves, while Maylene was fixing the skirt of the dress.

"You look beautiful Alana!" Finny said, Bard happened to walk by and do a double take and kept walking. "Thanks finny." Alana smiled as she put on abit of lipstick, and some gold eye shadow, and some powder on her nose. "20 minutes everyone." Ciel said as he walked into Alanas room. "Why is everyone coming into my dressing room?" Alana asked out loud as she fixed the gloves. "Your room smells nice." Bard replied "Uh huh. Now can everyone, but Maylene get out, please." Alana said, and they left, except Maylene. "Lets finish getting me ready Maylene." Alana said, Maylene agreed and put the top over the corset. "I cant find my other shoe!" Alana yelled and ran out the room in just one heel, Maylene was in the room looking for it. Finny was looking for it, so was bard, agni, prince soma, lau and ran mao. "If she can't find her shoe, i'll take her spot and be able to dance with sweet bassy." Grell mumbled and smirked evilly as he held Alana's shoe in his hands.

"Grell! You found it!" Finny ran up to him and took it then ran off. "What?! Get back here!" Grell shouted and ran after finny, who ran to Alana's room. "I got it!" Finny shouted, "Thank you finny." Alana kissed his cheek, he turned bright red, "May i put your shoe on, Alana." Sebastians voice said Alana blushed and looked at him, she nodded. He walked up to her and kneeled down after taking the she from her, she lifted her dress abit and stuck out her foot, Sebastian slid her shoe on slowly. "Whats going on here?!" Grell shouted, "Sebastian's putting on my shoe." Alana said, Grell pouted, "Why are you dressed like that?" Bard asked, when he saw Grell dressed in a gown similar to Alana's but red. "I was hoping Alana would not ind her shoe so i can take her place." he said as he daydreamed about him and sebastian. "Hell would freeze over before then." Sebastian retorted. "Places everyone!" Ciel shouted, and everyone ran out the room, to where they were suppose to be for the next scene, which was the dance Sebastian and Alana had practiced so many times.

The lights dimmed down and it then showed Sebastian in the tub. Alana heard afew squeals. "Damn fan girls." she mumbled.

Claude: Tonight is the night

Sebastian: I dont think i could do this

Claude: Theres no time to be timid, You must be bold, daring

Sebastian: Bold daring

Claude: There will be romantic candle light, provided by me, and when the moment is right, you confess you love

Sebastian: Yes, confess my, no, i cant

claude: you care for the girl

Sebastian: More than anything

Claude: well than, you tell her, and there, you look so, so

Sebastian: Stupid

Claude: i can think of better names, but not what i was looking for, abit off the top

Alana wanted to strangle claude, because he kind of ruined the play with that smart comment, and with what was going onnow, she wouldnt have it, but finally, Lao cam in the scene. "Your lady awaits, and she is very well endowed." he chuckled, Alana face palmed and went to the top of the stairs, she saw Sebastian, and the music started playing. Alana walked down the steps, and soom Sebastian did the same, and lizzy started singing

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends unexpectedly  
Just a little changeSmall to say the least

Alana and Sebastian were eating "dinner" and then she got u, and led Sebastian to the ballroom, where they started dancing.

Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast  
Ever just the same, Ever a surprise Ever as before  
Ever just as sure. As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song as old

Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can changeLearning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun Rising in the East

Alana couldn't help but feel safe with Sebastain, no matter how he acts with other people, she just couldn't stay away from him, he was mysterious, creative, bossy, polite, and much more. Alana didnt want to admit to herself, but she was indeed falling in love with Sebastian, no matter how she put it, it was clear she was, but she didn't want to fall in love. Especially with him, she didn't know much about him. Her heart was on the line now. Its was confusing her, but she couldnt help but focus on them dancing together.

Tale as old as time Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

Alana and Sebastian danced for alittle while longer, until, he guided her to the doors that came down and they sat on a bench, that was painted gray.

Sebastian: 'Belle, are you happy here with me'

Alana: 'Of course' *looks away*

Sebastian: 'what is it?'

Alana: 'i wish i could see my father, just for a moment'

Sebastian: 'there is a way'

Alana looked at him, and they got up, the lights dimmen, soon there was a soft light, they were in the room. Sebastisn held up a mirror, and Alana took it.

Sebastisn: 'Its a magic mirror, it will show you anything you like.'

Alana: 'I would like to see my father, please.'

They made the light change to green, so it had affect, and it did, they made it flash for abit, and stopped, Alana had a worried expression.

Sebastian: 'What is it'

Alana: 'my father, he's sick, he maybe dying, and he's all alone'

Finny, bard, maylene, and the others peeked from behind the curtain, and they saw people at the edge of their seats, and they saw afew women with tears in their eyes.

Sebastian: "Then, you must go to him"

Alana: "What?"

Sebastian: "Your no longer my prisoner"

Alana: "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." -hands mirror back-

Sebastian: "Take it with you, so you have a way to look back, and remember me." -runs hand through her hair abit-

Alana: -puts hand on his cheek then looks at mirror- "dont worry papa, im on my way." -leaves-

People were crying abit in the audience when Alana walked off the stage. It amazed the cast how powerful this play was, just like 'HAMLET'. The curtains closed, because Lao was being perverted, but it ended with Sebastian roaring out the window as Alana rode on Finnys back, since he was a horse.

Alana and finny ran out and then went around to get back stage. "How was that?" Finny asked, "Amazing finny!" Bard said as he hugged finny with tear in his eyes, prince soma and agni hugged alana, "That was so sad! How you just left him!" Prince soma cried, "Its just a play!" Alana said, as she got them off her. "I have to get ready for the next scene." Alana finished saying and went to her dressing room.

...OOO...

The scene that was next, was the ending of the play, well part of it. "Do i have to be the horse?" Finny asked, "Yes, yes you do." Lao said, "Where's Sebastian and Alana?" Ciel asked, no one knew where they were, but if they did, Sebastian would be furious if they interupted him.

"S-sebastian!" Alana moaned as Sebastian had her bent over a chair in the storage room, she gripped it as his fingers went deep inside her. "S-so good." she moaned quietly, he undid her corset and her breast came out, "You are well endowed." he purred in her ear, as he rubbed one of her breasts while he sucked her neck, but making sure not to leave a hickey, and his other hand was busy deep in her womanhood. Sebastian pulled away, Alana bit her lip hard, but soon, she felt his tongue licking her folds. Alana gasped, and gripped the chair harder, she felt him swirl his tongue, feel it go in her. "Oh, sebastian!" she moaned but covered her mouth. Sebastian enjoyed the sweet taste of Alana, it drove him mad with lust. "C-cumming sebastian!" Alana said, and Sebastian felt her walls tighten around his tongue. The pleasure felt like forever to Alana, but then it stopped. Alana was panting, as Sebastian pulled away and fixed her clothes.

"Tonight, we will go to the deepest, darkest part of pleasure." he whispered to her as he kissed her neck, "Promise?" she whispered in want, "I promise." he whispered back, and they shared a lustful kiss, both fighting for dominance, but Sebastian won, Alana did not mind. Tonight, would be an amazing night for Alana, and a new life for her all together.


End file.
